The Mist II -To Hell and Back
by Broder4545
Summary: Following on from the events of Mist I (in profile) Detailed summary of previous story in first chapter of this story. MAJOR SPOILER ALERT With Percy and Leo in Tartarus- the remaining demigods have to rush from place to place - saving Camp and looking for a way to rescue the two. Their old enemy is not as gone as they think- and new ones are on the way too...
1. Prologue (sorta)

**_Previously in the Mist Series:_**

Leo Valdez is still alive, returning from Ogygia with his dragon and girlfriend, the Titaness Calypso. As he drifts off to sleep, he has a dream in which Chiron and Nico di Angelo reveal that they know Leo is alive and that he is in some kind of danger.

Jason and Piper are at Camp Half-Blood, where they are visited by Kymopoleia and she is content with the cabin Jason has made for her (and the action figure too). Meanwhile, Percy, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth are driving to San Francisco - to Camp Jupiter. As they stop overnight in a motel, Hazel suddenly has a fit, causing the other three to fear for her life. She starts steaming after Annabeth gives her nectar, leading Frank to believe she killed Hazel, causing him to knock out Percy and strangle Annabeth till she faints.

Meawhile, Nico has had a dream in which his father Hades has told him that Leo is alive and is in danger from Gaius, a son of Hecate and also Annabeth's half brother - from her father's side. Leo Valdez has landed in the same warehouse where his mother was killed, and Gaius has dispatched one of his men to presumably attack Leo. Gaius is revealed to be able to predict the most likely outcome - a gift from his mother. Hades also reveals cryptically that one of the Seven from the Great Prophecy is destined to die.

During her seizure, Hazel has a vision of where Leo is, and when she wakes up, Frank is shocked back into reality as he realised what he did. As he attempts to revive Annabeth, Percy hits him over the head and escapes with Annabeth. Hazel reveals what she saw and convinces Frank to take her to Texas, where Leo is. Percy receives a call from Nico in which he tells them about Leo's predicament and Percy races to Texas with an unconscious Annabeth in the backseat. Percy sees a man creeping into the warehouse and rushes to intercept him but the man manages to incapacitate Percy. He shoots Leo with a Celestial Bronze chip and leaves. Gaius now has control over Leo. He uses this control to kill a severely weakened Percy. Frank arrives just in time to rescue Annabeth and Calypso and the three and Hazel manage to escape back to Camp Half-Blood.

Nico informs Jason and Piper of what has happened after he senses Percy's death and Jason departs to Texas in order to recover Percy's body. Upon returning to Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth goes hysterical after seeing Percy's shroud but the demigods manage to sedate her. Poseidon arrives at the secen and carries off Percy's body, with the cryptic message;

 _"Do not hold back when the time of choice comes"._

As Jason comforts a grieving Annabeth Leo attacks the Camp. He is captured but Nico reveals that there is no way to remove Gaius' control over Leo as Leo's soul is trapped in the chip. As all the demigods depart from the Big House, Nico sees Jason and Annabeth kissing. As a favour to Jason, Nico promises not to tell anyone. A guilt-ridden Jason is confronted by Piper and he reveals what he did. Piper in turn reveals that she has kissed Percy before, and the two forgive each other. As the two comfort each other after Percy's death, Gaius attacks the Camp, allowing Leo to escape and he captures Annabeth as well.

Annabeth recovers from the shock of Percy's death when she realises she has been kidnapped but she refuses to help Gaius-her half-brother. Gaius uses one of the chips on Annabeth and uses her to attack Olympus - incapacitating the gods and making them weak for his attack on them when he dispels the Mist and allows the mortals to attack them.

Meanwhile, Frank, Jason and Nico go on an unsanctioned quest to find clues to Gaius' plans. They return to the warehouse and manage to escape with Festus just before Gaius detonates explosives causing the warehouse to go up in flames. Annabeth has survived the attack and the weakened Olympians forgive her after they realise she was controlled. Poseidon asks Annabeth to inform Sally Jackson of Percy's death. Annabeth reluctantly makes her way to the Jackson's apartment, where she informs Paul but refrains from telling Sally when she realises that Sally is pregnant. Annabeth returns to Camp Half-Blood, where the demigods realise that the only way to defeat Gaius will be to manipulate the Mist into thinking he has won- and so the burden falls to Hazel.

For the past few days, Nico had been having talks with Thanatos who says that - despite Percy's soul not having arrived at the Underworld - there is no way that Percy is still alive. The Hephaestus Cabin has managed to repair Festus and the remaining Seven and Nico depart on Festus to follow Gaius; who Nico reveals is making his way to Rio de Janeiro which he was told in a dream. The demigods happen across Gaius' ship, and attack it, but Gaius manages to defeat and capture all of them, except Frank and Hazel; who fell behind and were captured by the Amazons.

As Frank and Hazel race back to Rio, they find two ships there - the one that was attacked and another one that seems an exact replica of the Argo II, but larger and more miltaristic. Gaius manages to capture them as well.

Gaius detonates a bomb under the statue of Jesus Christ- blaming the demigods for it. He sacrifices Jason by tossing him tied up into the water. As Jason sinks, he feels someone untie him and form an air bubble around him - revealing that **Percy Jackson is still alive**. Percy reveals that his father managed to reinsert his soul into his body with the help of ancient rituals - enabling him to live again. Percy attacks Gaius while Jason frees his friends. Leo interrupts Percy before he can kill Gaius - but not before Percy deals him a gash with Celestial Bronze - ending his godly powers.

As Percy battles Leo - Hazel and the remaining Seven confront Gaius. Hazel manipulates the Mist in order to make it look like she has betrayed her friends for Gaius. She sneaks up behind him and manages to overpower him. As Jason and Frank take him away, Gaius manages to break away. Annabeth picks up his enchanted dagger and tosses it at him - causing him to dissolve and become part of the Mist.

Leo and Percy are still fighting, and with the help of the others, Leo is pushed into the chasm opened underneath the destroyed statue of Christ - which is revealed to be an entrance to Tartarus. As Percy hugs Annabeth and assures her that he is alive - a fiery whip emerges from the pit, thrown by Leo. It wraps around Percy's leg and pulls him into Tartarus- leaving a shocked group of demigods standing at the entrance.

XXXXXXXXX

 **Hey, guys! Ideally I should have done this at the start of the story-but I guess better late than never - eh? So this is a summary of the previous story, to make it easier for new readers who don't want to go through the 42 chapters from before. I hope this is detailed enough - keep reading and please review? Thanks**

 **-Broder**

 **23/6/17**


	2. Chapter 1 (Annabeth)

**I**

 **ANNABETH**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in these stories except the plotlines and those characters I have introduced myself.**

If anyone came up to Annabeth at that moment and said that their love-life was messed up, she'd sit them down, then wallop them in the face with a chair.

Her heart felt like it was being split into a million pieces. And each of those pieces into a further million. Tears were falling down her face, drenching her shirt with their immense volume. Her arms ached from being pulled back as she tried to run forward and throw herself into the pit head-first right after Percy.

"PERCY!" she shouted, repeating his name over and over again, half-expecting him to appear behind her and laugh; that it had all been a joke and they'd hug and kiss whilst the others watched awkwardly and Hazel fanned herself.

But she knew it was impossible. And that there was no chance of him being there when she'd turn around. She had felt the dread and evil emanating from that place. _That_ had been Tartarus all right. And her boyfriend had fallen right into it.

She expected to feel a certain sense of clarity. It was logical. The last time he'd gone missing, she hadn't known where he was, and had run herself mad looking for him. Then he'd supposedly died; leaving her all alone in the world. Now, she knew exactly where he was, and that he was alive. Yet, she felt worse than she had ever before. Perhaps because she had experienced Tartarus first-hand and knew the horrors down there. Perhaps because she knew her Seaweed-Brain was hopeless without her – and that he'd gone down with an enemy.

"Jason, please let me go," she whimpered pathetically as he held her back. He said nothing, but merely turned her around and pulled her into a hug, putting her head on his shoulder. Sobs racked Annabeth's body as her back heaved up and down. She buried her face into Jason's neck, allowing the tears to run free. She felt her hair moisten, and realised Jason was crying too.

 _What right did_ he _have?! To cry. He hadn't lost a boyfriend. He didn't know her pain._ Although she longed to give vent to such feelings; her loss and sorrow overwhelmed her anger and she went on sobbing in his arms. She felt a soft hand touch her shoulder and heard a soothing voice speak. "Annabeth, sleep..."

Annabeth woke up in the bottom half of a bunk-bed. For a minute, she thought she was back at Camp Half-Blood, in the Athena Cabin. Then she looked around herself and knew she was not. It was a military-style room, with four rows of bunk-beds stretching from wall to wall. The room was huge, a bit too big. She felt uncomfortable as she realised how empty it was in the sense there was no-one else there.

Or so she thought.

Annabeth felt the gaze of someone rest on her. She turned her head slowly to see Jason sitting on a bunk-bed two rows away. "Jason," she smiled. He didn't smile back. His electric-blue eyes held a mixture of emotions so deep and conflicted she couldn't tell what was hurting him so. "What's wrong?" she asked, getting up and sitting next to him.

He looked at her incredulously. She felt somewhat irked by the stare he gave her, as if she didn't know something obvious. "An-Annabeth, don't you remember?" he croaked. Suddenly she remembered. _Oh, gods, did she remember_.

"It-it wasn't a dream?" she stammered pathetically. Jason looked at her in pity for a moment before he shook his head. Emotions flooded her again. She let out a wail of pure agony and then collapsed into sobs; burying her face in her hands. She felt Jason place an arm around her shoulder and pull her close, stroking her hair.

"Hey, hey...shh. It's okay. It's all okay," he comforted her. "It's Percy we're talking about here. He's gonna be alright. He's gonna be just fine." Although he said it convincingly, Annabeth realised even he didn't know what would happen actually. "Jason," she croaked. "He's so hopeless. He's such an idiot. What was he thinking leaving me like this again?"

Jason stayed silent, continuing his stroking of her hair. Annabeth heard footsteps echo through the room and looked up to see Piper walking over to them. She immediately disengaged herself from Jason, she couldn't afford a lovers' spat amongst all this.

"Hey, Annie," Piper said weakly as she neared them. "Pipes," Annabeth whispered and extended her arms. Piper hugged her and they held the embrace for a few moments. "You know," Annabeth said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You really need to stop putting me to sleep every time I start crying." [1]

A genuine smile cracked Piper's face. She blushed, and began to apologise before Annabeth put her hand up and stopped the flustered girl. "Jason's right," she said, turning her head to look into those piercing blue eyes again. "He'll be fine."

 **Hey, guys! For all my old readers, welcome back! Here's the first chapter of the second book in the series! For new readers, please do check out the first story before reading this! I hope you all enjoy, and please leave a review if you have the time!**

 **[1]: Chapter 16; the Mist.**


	3. Chapter 2 (Percy)

**II**

 **PERCY**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in these stories except the plotlines and those characters I have introduced myself.**

There are some places you don't mind visiting twice. Others, you may even look forward to! Just one visit is sufficient for some places though. Tartarus was in a league of its own. It was a place that shouldn't even be 'visited' once, and anyone should give it a wide berth.

Obviously, Percy Jackson decided to go for an encore trip.

He shut his eyes as he fell, pulled along by Leo's fire whip. The pain around his ankle was unbearable, but the pain of being separated from Annabeth again after so short a reunion was worse. He hoped she'd be alright, and not break down like she had when he'd supposedly died. His dad had told him about her reaction.

Percy pulled out Riptide and tried to slash at the fire whip. It was a tricky job, given that he was falling with no stability, but the blade of his sword cut through the whip and the pain disappeared.

Percy reached down in his pocket and pulled out a tiny sphere of pressurised water. He crushed it and willed the water to heal his ankle. He could make out a red glow further down, falling like him. _Leo_. Percy angled himself downwards, and zoomed down the pit. Leo saw him coming. He fired off a fireball, which Percy easily deflected off his sword. Percy stretched his sword arm, and the blade entered Leo's injured shoulder, where Frank had shot him.

Leo howled in agony and anger, and Percy felt a twinge of pity for his old friend. But he realised that, until there was a way to take off the chip without killing Leo, he could show no compassion. Leo punched Percy off, taking advantage of his temporary indecision. Percy spiralled downwards, his head reeling from the blow. Leo pulled Riptide out of his shoulder and flung it down towards Percy.

Percy twisted in midair to avoid the sword, but the flat side of the blade collided with his chest; winding him. He grunted in pain and managed to catch the sword. Leo sent fireball after fireball roaring down towards Percy, all of which he managed to deflect or dodge.

After what felt like hours, Percy sensed water underneath him. He reached out his hand and felt a tug. That meant it wasn't the Styx, as he couldn't control that. Though he was getting closer; Percy began to analyse the water; a trick his father had only recently taught him. Satisfied it wasn't the Lethe, that left only Acheron and Cocytus.

Percy roared as he lifted the water up, forming a slide to the shore. He hit the surface of the water, going under. A cacophony of wailing hit his ears that made him want to just curl up and die. He steeled his nerves and forced the water to deposit him on the nearest shore. Flashbacks of when he'd first landed here hit him. _How he'd landed in the same river, with the wailing; and how Annabeth had been there to help him_.

"ANNABETH!" he shouted, a mixture of emotions coursing through his veins. _Love. Anger. Fear. Longing._

Percy grunted as the river threw him out onto the shore, his palms being cut on the glass and the noxious fumes of Tartarus choking him. He heard a loud _splash_ and a _hiss_ behind him as a flaming Leo hit the water. Percy groaned; Leo hadn't surfaced. Taking a running start, Percy jumped into the water.

 _So you have come again,_ the voices said. _We shall not let you go this time. Why resist, demigod? Why, when all life is pathetic; and all the difference you will make in the world is be one more mouth to feed?_

"Shut up," Percy growled. The voices stopped speaking to him but the background wailing continued. A dark form appeared in front of Percy, steam rising from it. _Leo_. Percy grabbed him, wincing slightly as the heat touched him. He began swimming back to the shore.

 _Note to self. Never take a swim in the Cocytus_. The river seemed to oppose Percy as he swam back. The voices had stopped speaking but the incessant wailing was getting to Percy. Percy roared in anger and began using the water to propel him to the shore. It kept on resisting him, but he managed to control it.

Percy threw Leo onto the shore when he reached it. Leo was huddled over, whimpering and clutching his ears. His clothes were soaking wet, steaming from the contact with fire and water. He was shuddering, and made no move towards Percy. Percy walked over to him warily, Riptide extended. He knelt down next to Leo, who turned to look at him with fear-filled eyes. "Leo?" Percy asked. Leo said nothing, instead holding his head in his hands again. Percy looked at his neck and saw that the chip was still attached. Which meant...

Before Percy could react, Leo swung his arm at him, hitting him in the head. Percy cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, dropping Riptide. Leo jumped up and then savagely kicked Percy in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Percy roared and extended his hand, causing the Cocytus to erupt and punch Leo backwards. Leo screamed as he was thrown away. Commanding the Cocytus had drained Percy's strength, and he got to his feet shakily. He saw Leo struggling up, and trying to summon a flame. He snarled in frustration when he couldn't and began running towards Percy. Percy began running towards him, and jumped at the last second. Unfortunately, Leo did the same, and the two collided mid-air.

 _Note to self. Scrawny Latinos hurt more than expected_. Percy cried out in pain as the force of Leo's jump propelled the two of them backwards. He hissed as shards of glass cut his shirt and his back.

Leo got up off Percy and savagely began punching him, raining down blow upon blow on him. Percy roared and kicked Leo off. Leo landed on the ground and Percy leapt on him, punching him repeatedly. It had become an all-out brawl.

Percy ran down the side of the hillock, trying to stop himself from falling and impaling himself on glass. Behind him, Leo appeared at the top of the hillock and threw a fireball at Percy. _Great, that was back_. Percy deflected it off Riptide and continued running. He could hear Leo's footsteps behind him.

Tartarus did everything it could to stop him. The noxious air made breathing difficult as Percy ran. The gravelly ground made running difficult. Percy swore loudly as another fireball exploded next to him. Raising his arms to shield himself from the heat; he kept running.

Then he saw it. What he was looking for. A slight red hue up ahead, after another bend. Then he smelt it, the smoky, fiery smell. Then he heard it, the sound of embers burning and water flowing. Then he felt it, the searing heat.

Or maybe that was the fireball that hit him in the back.

Percy screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground, holding his seared back. He gasped as the pain set in, but forced himself up. Leo was nearly here. He kept on running, his steps uneven as he tried to suppress the pain. Leo was gaining on him.

Then he rounded the bend and saw it. _The Phlegethon_. Leo rounded the bend too but ran straight into Percy's fist. He fell to the ground, half-conscious. Percy grabbed him by the collar and began to pull him over to the riverside. Leo put up no resistance. Streaks of his blood trailed after his legs as Percy dragged him over the glass. "Sorry, man," Percy winced. He didn't want to unnecessarily hurt Leo, but his back hurt too much for him to pick Leo up.

When they got to the riverside, Percy dropped Leo and stood up. The heat of the Phlegethon was searing, and Percy had to fight the urge to just run away. What he had to do next would hurt both him and Leo. But that was his fatal flaw. Loyalty to friends.

He bent down and grabbed Leo again. "I'm sorry, man," he muttered again and then dragged him over to the river. Leo's eyes widened slightly, but he was still too dazed from the punch to react otherwise. Leo's back hit the fire and began steaming immediately. He forced himself to pull the rest of Leo into the fire, holding only his hand so that Leo wouldn't be pulled away by the current. Percy winced loudly in pain as the fire swirled around his hand. Leo started thrashing, the fire bubbling over where he was. Percy forced himself to wait despite the excruciating pain before pulling Leo out.

His entire body was steaming, the acrid smoke causing Percy's eyes to water. Percy placed two fingers on Leo's wrist. There was a pulse – a strong pulse. Percy turned him over, looking at his neck. The Celestial Bronze chip had melted off, leaving an angry welt where it had been.

Percy sat there for 10 minutes, waiting for Leo to regain consciousness. He finally stirred, and Percy grabbed his sword just in case. Leo pushed himself off the ground, groaning. Percy helped him up, nearly buckling under Leo's weight.

Leo turned to look at him, his teary eyes widening in recognition.

"Percy?"


	4. Chapter 3 (Piper)

**III**

 **PIPER**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in these stories except the plotlines and those characters I have introduced myself.**

Piper wandered through the halls of the ship, marvelling at the sheer size of it. The shape was identical to the _Argo II_ ; but the size was a good three times larger and the style much more militaristic. Gaius obviously hadn't asked Leo to build it for a pleasure cruise. Piper went up on deck to see if the weather had let up. The storm was still blowing, rocking the beached ship. Her brown hair billowed around her head with the force of the wind, and she wisely decided to head below-decks.

Although she hated to admit it, something evil was stirring inside her. She could feel it. She felt an unreasonable anger – almost a rage, whenever she saw Jason and Annabeth sitting together. She knew that Jason loved her like a sister, but she just couldn't keep her anger at bay. She'd nearly lashed out at Jason when she'd seen him hugging her on the bunk bed a while ago.

Though she realised the anger was baseless, that Jason would never see Annabeth as anything other than a sister, and she him as a brother; Piper couldn't stop it. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong, someone was controlling her.

 _Eidolons?_ she wondered. _No, they swore on the Styx_. _It could be other eidolons though..._

Piper shook herself out of her reverie when she felt a hand rest itself on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw piercing electric-blue eyes staring back at her. "Hey, Pipes," Jason smiled at her. Piper forced a smile to her face. "Hey, Jace."

Jason's smile fell from his face. "What's wrong, Piper?" he asked worriedly. When she didn't reply, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned Piper around to face him. "Piper?"

Piper shrugged his hands off her shoulders, eliciting a raised eyebrow. "Nothing," she mumbled. _Snap out of it, idiot_ , she mentally chastised herself. _Even if she couldn't control her anger, she didn't have to let Jason see it_.

Piper forced another smile. "Nothing," she said again. "It's not nothing, Pipes," Jason growled. Although she hated to do this, she layered her voice with charmspeak. "I said it was nothing!"

For a moment, Jason left her shoulders and his eyes glazed over. He took a step back. Then he shook his head violently. "Piper..." he trailed off, betrayal evident in his eyes. Piper couldn't bear to look into those eyes. The eyes she'd once loved, but they now loved another.

 _SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"Pipes," Jason croaked, his eyes shimmering slightly. "If it's something I did, please tell me." Piper couldn't bear it any more. She hung her head, tears falling from her eyes. She heard Jason move forward, but then he decided better of it and stayed where he was.

"Jason," she croaked. "Do you love her?" Jason's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who?" he asked. "Anna – Annabeth," Piper stammered. She looked up and saw such a look of pure rage in his eyes that she'd never seen before. He looked ready to slap her all the way to Kathmandu.

"It's just, you spend so much time with her now," Piper continued. "I know it's stupid, but I just can't help it. When I see you with h – her, it just makes me so an – angry." She was blubbering now, _gods, Piper. When did_ you _start blubbering?_

Before she could continue any further, Jason had walked over to her and engulfed her in a bear-hug. Piper leaned into him and felt her breathing ease. He tilted her head up and pulled her closer. Without any warning, he pulled her into a kiss that left her gasping for breath. When he pulled away, his eyes were still serious.

"Piper Mclean," he said. "I swear on the River Styx, that I love you, and only you." Thunder rumbled overhead as he finished and Piper felt a huge surge of warmth and love for him. She hugged him and the two stood there for what must have been minutes but felt only like seconds before they were interrupted by a cough.

Piper turned around to see Frank awkwardly looking anywhere except at the two of them. "Umm, guys?" he said. "Sorry to interrupt, but Nico and Hazel think you should see this."

Piper groaned inwardly but followed when Jason took her by the hand and started walking after Frank. She followed him down the steps and turned right to the place where the Argo II's common room had been. She gasped as she emerged into a huge room with rows of seating extending upwards till the walls, like an amphitheatre. At one end, a huge screen was laid, with a podium and a table in front of it. But what caught Piper's attention was the image plastered on the screen in front of them.

"Camp," Piper muttered. "Yup," she heard Annabeth say from behind her. Despite her anger against Annabeth still being there, her curiosity got the better of her. "What's happening?" she asked. Hazel coughed and pointed to a corner of the screen where a series of numbers was flashing. As Piper focused on them, she realised with a shock that it was a –

"Countdown," Jason gasped beside her. "And there's only 5 hours left."

Piper followed Jason to the top of the deck, her lungs screaming for air by the time she'd climbed the two flights of stairs and caught up with him. The winds of the storm were still fast, and waves were dashing against the side of the ship which still was, _Thank the Fates!_ unharmed.

Piper saw Jason withdraw a gold coin from his pocket and toss it into the mist curling up from the waves. "Oh Fleecy," he began; "Do me a solid, show me Chiron." The mist shimmered for a while before it seemed to solidify into a screen and an image appeared on it. Chiron's white body came into view as he was talking to a camper. Piper recognised the camper; Clarisse from the Ares Cabin. The camper noticed the Iris Message and motioned to Chiron. Chiron turned around and smiled in genuine pleasure as he recognised Jason.

"Jason," he exclaimed. "Is everything alright?" "Chiron," Jason gasped out. "You need to prepare for evac, the camp's rigged to blow!"

Piper saw Chiron's eyes widen as he began stammering. "Jason, I assure you that's impossible." "Well, then it's gonna be attacked," Jason cried out. "Whatever, just prepare to get out of there within 3 hours!" Chiron seemed to want to argue further, but seemed to think better of it. He turned to Clarisse. "You heard him, go start preparations!" Clarisse nodded and ran out of the Big House. Jason waved his hand through the message and the 'screen' dissolved.

"We need to get Annabeth up here," he said to Piper. The anger came back. The rage, the envy. Jason saw it in her eyes and took her by the shoulder. "She's the only one who can fly the ship," he said, looking deep into her eyes. Piper nodded, suppressing her baseless anger and went down the stairs to call Annabeth.

Annabeth had them airborne within twenty minutes, but every second felt like an hour to Piper when faced with the potential destruction of Camp Half-Blood; her only viable home. Jason was crouching at the prow, regaining his breath after using the winds to lift the ship off the beach. Piper knelt down next to him and smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled her close to him. She leaned onto his shoulder and shut her eyes, allowing herself to become comfortable.

"Pipes?" Jason suddenly said in a low voice. Piper hummed lightly in acknowledgement. "I've been thinking, you remember how we got Percy and Annabeth out last time?"

Piper visibly tensed at Annabeth's name, but decided to suppress her anger. "Yeah," she began; "the Doors of Death." Jason nodded. "But they're not there anymore." Realisation hit Piper. The Doors of Death had been removed by Percy and Annabeth, and now they were zooming all over the world, with no one knowing where they'll show up next.

"So, I'm beginning to think," Jason croaked, a single tear appearing in his eyes. "There may be no way..." he trailed off. Piper sat up and cradled his face in her hands. He avoided her eyes but she forced him to look at her. "We'll get them back," she said forcefully. "No matter what, we will get them back."

Jason nodded and smiled at her. He leaned forward, his eyes closing. Piper leaned forward too, their noses almost touching.

That's when the ship rocked like a meteor had hit it.


	5. Chapter 4 (Leo)

**IV**

 **LEO**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in these stories except the plotlines and those characters I have introduced myself.**

After going missing for a few days, then turning up, then getting possessed, then going all Chuck Norris on your mates, then pulling one of them into Tartarus, then getting _dunked_ in a f**king fire river; it was pretty safe for Leo to say he was having a pretty messed-up week.

Plus, fiery rivers hurt.

Yes, they even hurt the super-sized McShizzle.

But none of that pain and anger could outweigh the relief (and embarrassment) Leo felt when he saw Percy standing over him.

"Percy?" he said timidly, tears creeping into his eyes. Percy visibly relaxed, his sword arm dropping slightly. Leo tried to push himself up on his arms but they felt like rubber. His mouth was dry, his neck aching and stinging. He felt a strong hand grab him by the arm and pull him up. His legs suddenly buckled and he felt himself falling.

Percy caught him before he fell, crouching under the scrawny Latino's weight. _Even Percy was weak(ish) down here_. "Leo," Percy said frantically, shaking him. "Yeah," Leo said weakly, holding on to Percy for dear life. "You back?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, am I?" Leo said it as a joke, but it hit closer to home. He honestly didn't realise whether he'd ever be able to recover from the experience. He'd been in there the entire time; unable to do anything but watch as Gaius' venomous control had left him fighting his friends and even killing one of them. Leo was a guy who always wanted to be on top of things; and there he had been, helpless as his body was used – misused for the whims of others.

Percy pulled him up slightly so they could make eye-contact. Without warning, he pulled Leo into a hug. Not the kind of bro-hug he used to give before; but a full, sincere hug. Leo hugged Percy back, the two demigods standing there in the oppressive gloom of Tartarus.

 _Oh, shit! Tartarus!_

"So, we're really down here, huh?" Leo said, still hugging Percy. Percy hummed in acknowledgement. The hug was getting a bit long for Leo, so he leaned in towards Percy's ear. "Full-homo," he whispered suddenly.

Percy let go of Leo faster than if he'd suddenly plunged into flame. His cheeks reddened and he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Same old Valdez," he muttered. Leo grinned, but it soon fell from his face when an ungodly roar echoed through the depths of the pit. Leo's head whirled around, but he saw nothing. He looked back at Percy; who was by now paler than a frostbitten albino.

"Please tell me you don't recognise that sound," Leo groaned. Percy didn't reply, going even paler if possible. "We need to find cover," he finally croaked and began running across the glass-streaked ground. Leo stood there dumbstruck but decided to move his ass after another deafening roar sounded out through the Pit. He followed Percy over the ground, panting as he climbed up a hillock. _Was this even good ol' O_ _2_ _?!_

Leo found Percy cowering behind a huge boulder, stealing frantic looks over the edge to where the sound had come from. Leo dropped down next to Percy, reaching into his tool-belt. _Thank the gods Gaius hadn't taken that_. "What is it?" Leo hissed.

Percy looked up at him, a crazed, fearful look evident in his sea-green eyes. "Kampê," he croaked. 

"Right. Kampê. The jailer of Kronos, the first monster ever killed by the Olympians. Riiiight..." Leo trailed off as a huge earthquake of sorts rippled through the Pit. Percy was almost lying down now, his eyes wide. Leo stole a look over the boulder.

There, from the middle of a distant mountain chain, Leo could make out something emerging. A fiery whip cracked out of it, landing on the ground at the foot of the mountain. A huge hand grabbed hold of one of the mountains, then another grabbed hold of another mountain. The hands seemed to pull and soon, one of the most hideous faces Leo had ever seen appeared, and he was a guy who'd seen the Princess of Potty-Sludge as a kid.

Huge reptilian eyes searched the Tartarus landscape hungrily, whilst snake hair reached down over the face. The creature's mouth was filled with fangs, and soon the rest of the body followed. Along its waist was a type of belt along which animal heads popped up randomly; tigers, wolves etc. etc.

"Whooey," Leo whistled. "I need me one of those."

Waist down, the thing was dragon, complete with the reptilian skin and the claws at the end. The creature cracked its whip again and roared out, but almost as if saying something. It was speaking in a rumbling, guttural language, that Leo knew held ancient power. He couldn't make out what it was saying, but he was willing to bet 50 tofu tacos that it wasn't conducive to his well-being.

"Perce?" Leo asked timidly. Percy was staring hysterically into thin air, or whatever in Hades they had down here. Leo didn't wanna do this after dragging him into Tartarus, but hey; that hadn't been him.

"WHAT IN HADES WAS THAT FOR?" Percy roared as he clutched his stinging cheek. "Uhh, sorry. You were freaking me out," Leo apologised, massaging his smarting hand. "That doesn't mean you f**king slap me!" Percy swore loudly. Another roar filled the air. The frightened look crept back onto his face, but his eyes were determined.

"What's the plan, admiral?" Leo asked, trying to sound upbeat though he was pretty sure his pants had an ugly brown stain by now. "Don't call me that," Percy grimaced. "Would you prefer Aquaboy?" Leo teased and, despite himself, a grin crept onto Percy's face. 

"Our best chance is if we can distract and lure it into one of the rivers like the Styx, the Lethe or the Phlegethon," Percy said, not tearing his eyes off the beast which was now lumbering in the general direction of the two. Leo now had a mini-sledgehammer in his hands, though he wasn't sure whether it was any more useful than a pack of breath-mints in this situation.

Kampê was staring directly at him. Leo gulped, staying as still as he could. Kampê didn't move either, staring back at the boulder. "Percy?" Leo whimpered, in a very manly way. Very manly. Like, more manly than Chuck Norris.

"Yeah," Percy whimpered back. Ok, neither of them were manly. Kampê suddenly roared again, a look of pure hatred dominating her reptilian features; not that they were too hot before. She suddenly lurched forward, her dragon legs carrying her towards them uncomfortably fast.

"RUN!" Percy shouted, throwing caution to the wind (or whatever in Hades it was they had down here). There was no point in silence, she'd seen them. Kampê roared again, this time from so close that Leo's ears began ringing. Her smell was so bad it made that of the entire Pit seem worse than it was (which was saying _a lot_ ).

Leo felt a tug on his arm and looked around to see Percy pulling him desperately. Kampê was almost at the boulder now. Leo finally forced himself out of his paralysis and followed Percy. The two of them barely cleared the boulder before Kampê's whip had broken it clean in half. The searing heat was uncomfortable, even for Leo. Percy and he ran across the landscape, zigzagging every time they heard the crack of Kampê's whip which signified its arrival.

Leo concentrated on his power and felt a prickly feeling on his skin. He was full flame now. He turned around and launched a huge fireball at Kampê. She roared, though Leo was sure it was more out of annoyance than pain. He heard the whip crack again and it landed right in front of him, a huge crater forming there. He stumbled backwards, but the whip cracked again, another crater opening up behind him. Leo heard an unsheathing sound and looked up to see Kampê drawing two _mean_ -looking scimitars.

Leo gulped. Somehow, he didn't wanna know what that weird greenish glow around the scimitars would do to him if it touched him. Leo reached into his vestiges of power and made his flame rise higher and stronger. "YOU WANT SOME!" he shouted at Kampê, trying to seem more macho than he was feeling. "COME GET SOME FROM TH BAD BOY SUPREME!"

Kampê gave him a look that Leo wished he could mirror. All her annoyance, all her confusion that such a puny thing would dare stand up to her, all of that was contained in the look. Plus, she was ugly. _Reeeal_ ugly.

Kampê raised one of her scimitars above her head, her fangs bared. She roared again, causing Leo's ears to ring and blood to turn cold, despite him being on fire. She brought the scimitar whirling down towards Leo. 

Leo would like to admit that he stood there bravely and launched a fireball at Kampê and caused her to combust and he took her scimitars as a trophy whilst Percy stared on in awe. But what actually happened was quite different.

Leo stood there, frozen like an idiot, as he saw Kampê's sword bearing down on him. He couldn't move, and he felt himself mouth the word, "Mama?" He stood there, unable to do anything as Percy Jackson jumped in the way of the sword. 

**Hey, guys! How's it going? I haven't been getting any reviews on this, so please make sure to do so; and I hope you're enjoying!**


	6. Chapter 5 (Frank)

**V**

 **FRANK**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in these stories except the plotlines and those characters I have introduced myself.**

Frank was still below-decks with Hazel when he heard the huge crash on the deck. He raced up the stairs, Hazel hot on his heels. He morphed his backpack into a quiver and took out his bow, nocking an arrow. He threw open the hatch and saw Jason and Piper cowering in a corner, disoriented by the crash. Then he turned his head and saw – "Festus?"

The golden dragon turned his head around and clacked and groaned. He looked around the ship, his ruby eyes glittering. "Festus!" Piper exclaimed, running up to the gold dragon. Festus placed its huge snout on her shoulder, nuzzling into her. "Where have you been?" Piper asked him whilst stroking his snout lovingly. Festus creaked and clacked, but no-one spoke bronze dragon except Valdez.

Something on Festus' flank caught Frank's eye. He saw a silvery paper stuck to the metal. "Hey, guys," he said, walking over to the paper. "Check this out." He felt his friends walk up behind him as he pulled the paper off the metal.

 _Your dragon was with us,_ the note read. _Sorry for commandeering it without your permission..._

 _Sincerely, the HoA_

"HoA?" Hazel asked warily from behind Frank. "Jason, that's a lot like your writing," he heard Piper mutter. "HoA..." Annabeth mused. "Oh, yeah!" she suddenly exclaimed. "The Hunters of Artemis! Thalia must have written that." That made sense.

"But how did they get him?" Annabeth mused. "And what for?" Frank had no idea how Festus could be kidnapped (dragon-napped?) by the Hunters of Artemis, but if they were going around 'commandeering' random bronze dragons; then it was evidently something serious.

"Whatever it is," he said, "it's gotta be serious, so we best watch out." He heard the others mutter words of acknowledgement before he got up and walked over to the control panel. According to the readout, they were still three and a half hours flying time away from Camp. There was no point going ahead on Festus, the ship was way faster than him.

Something was bothering Frank. He couldn't put a finger on it – he just felt a – a _chill_. He felt slender arms wrap around his waist and he looked back to see Hazel hugging him from the back. He turned around and pulled her into his embrace, laying his head on top of hers. He shook off the feeling he'd been having and allowed himself to enjoy the hug.

"For a guy who's always weirded out by PDAs," he heard a voice behind him. "You're a big romantic, Zhang." Frank blushed and turned around, but didn't let go of Hazel. Annabeth was smirking at them from the control panel; but Frank could see her eyes were lacking any mirth. They were full of sorrow, and longing. "PDAs?" Hazel cut in, shaking Frank out of his reverie.

Annabeth laughed. "Public displays of affection, Hazel." Hazel's mouth opened in an 'O' and she blushed slightly. Frank pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, causing her to go redder. Frank looked up and saw Annabeth flashing him an approving smile before she turned back to her controls.

Frank began pacing the deck, Hazel walking alongside him. "Where are we gonna take all the campers?" she suddenly asked. That was a question that had been nagging Frank too. "I don't know," he admitted. "We'll have to rescue them all first, then we'll see what to do."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Frank heard a cold voice speak from next to him. "But why not let them stay on the ship?" Frank whirled around to see Nico di Angelo looking down over the railing. _Gods, that guy needed a cow-bell around his neck_. "It's evidently built for transporting huge amounts of people – an army," the pale son of Plut – Hades continued.

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinking as well," Hazel piped up and walked over to Nico and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Nico smiled weakly at her, almost a grimace. "Hazel," he sighed, "You mind giving Frank and I a few moments?"

 _Oh schist. Please don't – please don't – please don't..._

Hazel started but then she smiled and nodded. She walked past Frank, standing on tiptoe to place a kiss on his cheek before she vanished below-decks; leaving Frank alone with the eerie son of Hades. Nico looked up at Frank and smiled at him. "I don't suppose I have to tell you," Nico said calmly; "what'll happen to you if you hurt her..."

Frank didn't miss the way Nico trailed off, nor the way he looked pointedly at him. He didn't know exactly what Nico would do, but he was sure it involved plenty of skeletons and dragging of his soul to the Fields of Punishment. Frank gulped but shook his head. Despite standing half-a-foot over the son of Hades, and being twice his weight; the kid freaked the schist out of Frank.

Nico smiled. "Great," he said half-heartedly. Something was wrong with him. The kid was always brooding and silent; but Frank could sense something wrong with him. He was – _hurting_. Frank never thought of himself as the comforting sort, but he realised he may as well try to see what Nico was bothered about.

"Um, Nico?" he asked uncomfortably. Nico looked up and met his eyes. His eyes held a pain so deep that it was all Frank could do not to avert his gaze. Nico said nothing, merely looking at Frank. He took that as a cue to continue. "Is everything OK?" he asked timidly. He saw Nico tense, his pained eyes suddenly becoming cold and guarded; his hands balling into fists. "Yes," Nico forced a smile. "Why?"

Frank gulped, but he wasn't going to back down now. "I just feel like you're...in pain." Nico's cold eyes suddenly flashed with anger and Frank bit down a whimper. He saw Nico's hand glide slowly down to the black sword that hung at his belt, but he seemed to think better of it and let his hand fall nonchalantly to his side. "I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Nico..." Frank started but he was cut off by Nico; "I SAID I'M FINE!"

The son of Hades' eyes glittered dangerously, they burned with an immense power that Frank would never be able to fathom. Nico, six inches shorter, seemed to be staring Frank down. This time, Frank averted his gaze, fiddling absently with his bow.

He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. "Frank..." he heard Nico say but then he was cut off by a blood-curdling scream from behind the two of them. Frank shot back away from Nico's grasp and morphed his bag into a quiver. He pulled out an arrow and nocked it as Nico pulled out his sword and the two ran for the source of the scream.

When he got there, Frank felt his stomach churn. Piper was crouched on the floor, holding a prone body. Behind her, stood Annabeth, her hands clasped to her mouth in shock. Frank felt the chill return and saw a beautiful black-haired girl smile coldly at him. Frank shivered, and not only from the cold. He heard a commotion as a girl dressed in a silver parka ran over to Piper and sunk to her knees beside her, her bow falling from her hand. From where the girl had ran stood another figure in a silver parka, and her aura told Frank she was a goddess.

Frank walked gingerly over to Piper. The unfamiliar black-haired girl vanished in a flurry of snow. Red liquid was pooling around Piper's knees, staining her pants. Frank looked over Piper's shoulders and saw Jason lying there, staring blankly into the air, tears running down his eyes and with an arrow in his stomach.


	7. Chapter 6 (Percy

**VI**

 **PERCY**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in these stories except the plotlines and those characters I have introduced myself.**

Jumping in front of a poisonous scimitar wasn't on Percy's bucket-list. But then, neither was letting Leo get sliced in half by said blade.

Percy strained against Kampê's force, feeling his muscles scream as the monster pushed down on Riptide. He held his breath and kept his eyes closed, trusting his other senses. He didn't know where he found the strength to hold up Kampê's sword, but he wasn't complaining now that he had. "LEO!" he shrieked, straining against the force of Kampê's sword. "DO SOMETHING!"

He heard flames behind him and then heard a roar of annoyance. Kampê withdrew her scimitar and Percy gasped in relief as his aching muscles were set free. He turned around and saw Leo shooting a sustained stream of fire at the hellish creature, as she blocked the fire with her swords. Percy struggled away from where he was standing, looking back and seeing a tiny crater from where he had been pushed into the ground by her. He wobbled and fell to the ground, wincing at the glass surface. He heard Leo swear as he jumped out of the way of Kampê's scimitar, his fire extinguishing.

Kampê shrieked, stumbling back a few steps, giving the two precious time to start moving. Percy stumbled but Leo soon grabbed his arm and began pulling him along. He allowed Leo to guide him, his abused legs pumping up and down as the two fled the beast. He heard Kampê hiss behind him but didn't turn around. Percy felt water up ahead. "There!" he shouted to Leo and the two changed their trajectory.

They reached the river, the black water rushing along like a torrent of shadow. Percy shot his hand out and summoned the water. To his satisfaction, it responded and he formed a huge fist from it. He heard the _thumps_ of Kampê's dragon legs nearing but he didn't move. He steadied his breathing, waiting for the perfect moment. "Umm, Perce?" he heard Leo say panickedly from beside him. "Anytime now?" he shook his head, gritting his teeth with the effort of holding a hostile river. He heard the whistle through the air signifying that Kampê was bringing her scimitar down on them. Percy smiled grimly and whirled around.

He brought up his fist, roaring with the strain. The water surged upwards, shooting towards Kampê. It grabbed the scimitar and threw it away. Kampê shrieked again and brought her other scimitar down. Percy willed the water into a sword and parried her blow, his face beaded with perspiration. He struggled with the water, pushing down on her sword. Her eyes widened in fear and she roared again in her guttural speech. The sword neared her neck, being pushed back by Percy. "Leo..." Percy grunted. "A little help?"

Leo nodded and fired off a blast of fire at Kampê. It distracted her, allowing Percy to deliver the final push against the scimitar. The sword twirled downwards and stabbed Kampê through her neck, her eyes widening. She gurgled, a disgusting sound, before collapsing onto the floor. She hadn't dissolved yet. She writhed on the ground, her tail whipping over Percy and Leo's heads. The two of them lay prone on the ground, Leo from caution and Percy from exhaustion. He panted, trying to get some air into his lungs.

A loud hiss ran through the depths of the pit and Percy realised Kampê was now just monster dust. He turned over onto his back and let out a weak laugh. He heard Leo laughing beside him. "Nice one, Admiral," Leo joked and Percy laughed along with him. The two lay there laughing as a new threat neared them.

"I SMELL HIM!" a voice roared out through the depths of the pit. "HE IS CLOSE!"

Percy shot up, pulling out Riptide. His face went pale as he recognised the voice. "F**K!" he swore loudly, causing Leo to look at him in surprise. "Polybotes," Percy hissed. Leo's eyes widened as the giant roared again. "FOR HADES' SAKE!" Percy screamed to no-one in particular. He felt Leo frantically pull at his arm but he was too angry. _Could he not have a moment's peace_?

"Percy, please! We don't have any gods down here..." Leo trailed off and Percy looked up at him to see him staring fearfully at something behind and above Percy. Percy turned around slowly, knowing full well who he'd see. A thirty-foot tall giant stood on top of the hill behind Percy, making him tower over forty feet. Behind him stood two other giants; one with black skin and his oily hair cluttered with copper wires, the other one had black dreadlocks cluttered with bones.

"Polybotes," Percy hissed, Riptide at his side. The giant laughed, leaning on his trident. "Perseus Jackson," he boomed. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this." "Hey, I'm here too you ass-hat!" Leo said indignantly from beside Percy. "Leo Valdez," the giant with the oily copper wire-filled hair spoke up. "I shall look forward to destroying you, seeing as I could not do so to your father." "Mimas," Leo grunted. "And me," the last giant boomed. "Yeah, I haven't forgotten _you_ ," Leo said, his voice filled with false bravado. "Enchiladas."

Enceladus roared in anger. He soon composed himself and turned to Percy. "Looks like your little girlfriend isn't here this time. Once I'm done here, maybe I'll pay her and her mother a little visit..." Percy roared in anger and ran forward, throwing caution to the winds (or whatever the Hades they had down here).

Enceladus saw him coming and hefted his spear as if about to throw it at Percy. He feigned a throw and Percy dodged but the spear had never left Enceladus' grip and the flat end slammed straight into Percy's chest causing him to fly backwards. Percy collided with Leo who had also begun running forward and the two fell to the ground in a jumble of limbs and a very sharp Celestial Bronze sword. Luckily, the two remained unscathed and stumbled up.

Percy's eyes widened as he saw a huge trident rushing at him. He dropped to the ground but the trident impaled itself around him, trapping his neck in one of its prongs. Percy grunted and tried to pull the trident off but he yelped in pain when the metal burned him.

He looked around to look for Leo but the son of Hephaestus was too busy fighting Mimas. Enceladus was staying back, holding his spear like a general watching his armies go into battle. Polybotes was walking towards Percy, rage evident in his eyes. He loomed over Percy, glaring down at him. Despite having nearly shit his pants, Percy put defiance in his eyes and glared up at him. Polybotes laughed and stuck his hand out behind him. "ENCELADUS!" he boomed. "PASS ME YOUR SPEAR!"

He stood there for quite some time, grinning manically down at Percy. Nothing happened. Polybotes' eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he looked back to see what was happening. When he moved, he allowed Percy a look as well. Enceladus was no longer there. Percy whirled his head around, trying to see if Enceladus was creeping up on him.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Percy felt a tug around his neck as Polybotes pulled out his trident. "MIMAS!" he boomed. Percy turned around to see Leo. Leo was lying on his back, throwing his hands up in desperation as Mimas halted the downward swing of his massive sledgehammer.

The black giant looked up at Polybotes with a look of annoyance in his eyes. "WHAT?" he roared. Polybotes gestured at where Enceladus had been standing and Mimas whirled around – and a gigantic spear struck him in the chest. He roared in pain and stumbled backwards. Leo seemed to recover and shot a bolt of fire up at him, causing him to dissolve into gold and black dust. Percy's eyes widened in shock. _There was a god down here?_

Polybotes tensed as he saw his brother dissolve. "SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!" he roared loudly, hefting his trident. A blur spun out of nowhere and scratched his face savagely before whirling back to where it had come from like a boomerang. Polybotes roared in pain as he stumbled backwards, clutching his face in pain. He was vulnerable, but Percy was too shocked to act. He had recognised the 'blur'.

It was a broom.

A second roar sounded out through the depths of Tartarus, but almost like that of a tiger. Polybotes struggled up, glaring angrily at the source of the noise which was right now covered by the hill. Polybotes advanced slowly up the hill, warily looking left and right. He suddenly yelped in surprise as a skeletal white – thing attacked him, causing the two to roll down the hill. Percy's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way, barely missing the deadly rolling ball. Polybotes threw the thing off and it landed nimbly on its feet, its hackles raised like a tiger. It looked at Percy and immediately started wagging its tail happily.

Polybotes took advantage of the cat's distraction and barrelled into it, causing it to yelp in pain. He raised his trident to finish it off but he was cut off by a mighty bellow. He looked up in shock and his eyes widened in recognition and rage.

"YOU!" he boomed. "YOU DARE?" Percy followed his gaze. His eyes travelled up the newcomer's body – red dragon legs, a leather jerkin; and a familiar bearded, scarred face. "Damasen," Percy croaked and the red giant looked down at him, almost fondly. He winked at Percy before jumping off the hill and barrelling into his much taller brother.

Polybotes roared and basilisks were flung from his hair as he fell down under his brother's jump. The basilisks hissed and began slithering over towards Percy. He yelped in surprise and looked around for Riptide but it was too far away and the basilisks were almost at him.

Percy heard another huge roar and the basilisks were crushed under the feet of a twenty-foot tall man in a janitor uniform. He held a broom in his hand and the huge cat trotted over to it and nuzzled his legs. The Titan scratched the cat's ears affectionately and turned around to look at Percy. "Hello, Percy!" he beamed before turning around and racing towards the two tussling giants. Polybotes threw Damasen off but Bob had already impaled his spear in Polybotes' chest, causing him to roar for the umpteenth time. Damasen bellowed and jumped on Polybotes' head, crushing it under his weight. Polybotes dissolved in a mass of seaweed and black goo. Bob made a face of disgust before turning to Percy and smiling widely at him.

"Bo – Bob," Percy croaked and the Titan walked over to him. "Percy!" he said happily. "What brings you around here again?" Percy couldn't believe his eyes. The Titan and the giant were alive. They had fought Tartarus, the Pit itself; and they had survived. Percy struggled to his feet but suddenly collapsed to the ground when a searing pain erupted in his ankle. He looked around to see a last basilisk wriggling away from him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bob throw his spear at the beast and impale it. He ran over to Percy.

Percy was screaming bloody murder. He howled in pain, clutching his ankle. He felt Damasen run over to him and pull out a weird gunk from a satchel-bag and chew it up. He pulled the chewed-up gunk from his mouth and placed it on Percy's ankle, causing him to whimper in agony. He felt Damasen's rough but gentle hands pull him up and set him down on the back of something leathery. He realised with a shock that it was a drakon, the same drakon Damasen had ridden into battle against Tartarus; but he was in too much pain and exhaustion to do anything about it.

"Owie," he heard Bob say from what seemed like miles away and he felt a gentle hand touch his face before he drifted off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 7 (Jason)

**VII**

 **JASON**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in these stories except the plotlines and those characters I have introduced myself.**

Exploring the new ship would have been fun; if Jason hadn't been troubled by the potential destruction of Camp Half-Blood. Jason walked through the corridors of the ship, glancing into random rooms. There was a huge rec room, complete with gaming consoles; another room was a shooting range, and the infirmary occupied half a floor.

Through his meanderings, Jason eventually reached a floor where there were sleeping cabins. _Great, they didn't have to sleep awkwardly in bunks anymore_. He saw that one of the doors was ajar and walked into it, tensing in case of an intruder. When he walked in, he saw Piper sleeping under the covers. She turned over when he entered and smiled at him. "Hey, Jase," she said sleepily. "Hey, Pipes," he said back. "When'd you get down here?"

She yawned and stretched her arms out. "5 minutes ago," she mumbled. Jason walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to her. She reached her hand out for his and he clasped it in his own. Her skin was cold to the touch. "Pipes, you okay?" he asked worriedly, placing his other hand on her forehead. That was cold too. Jason's eyebrows furrowed in worry but Piper smiled up at him. "I'm fine," she beamed. Jason nodded and bent down to kiss her cheek. At the last moment, she twisted her head and kissed him full on the lips. Jason's eyes widened but he didn't break the kiss. Piper finally let go, smiling up at him. Something felt wrong, and it wasn't the kiss.

"Pipes, you feel that?" he asked warily. "What?" she asked, her eyebrows coming together in confusion. _Gods, she was cute_. "I don't know," Jason admitted. "Sort of like – a chill..." he trailed off, not believing himself. Piper smiled up at him. Without any warning, she suddenly moved away from him, sliding to the other side of the bed. She pulled the covers off the empty half of the bed and smiled innocently up at him.

Jason looked confusedly back at her. She rolled her eyes. "If you're feeling _chilly_ , flyboy..." she trailed off. A blush crept onto Jason's cheeks. He coughed awkwardly and she giggled. Since when did Piper giggle? "So, you coming?" she asked pulling Jason out of his reverie. Jason nodded nervously and kicked off his shoes. He climbed onto the bed and pulled on the covers. Before he could get comfortable, Piper had moved into his arms, snuggling up to him and resting her head on his chest. Unsure of what to do, Jason hesitantly put his arms around her and stroked her back, her skin soft under his fingers.

Wait, what?!

"Umm, Pipes?" he asked warily. She hummed in acknowledgement. "You wearing any clothes?" Piper looked up at him, an undistinguishable emotion in her kaleidoscopic eyes. "Should I be?" she smirked. Jason's eyes widened in shock and she laughed before kissing him again and snuggling into his chest.

Jason didn't know how to react. He lay there awkwardly as Piper hugged him and – she wasn't wearing clothes. _Please don't fall asleep – please don't – please don't_...

"WHAT IN TARTARUS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" a loud voice shocked Jason out of his reverie. Jason shot up, Piper's arms still around his neck. A livid Thalia stood in the entrance to the cabin. _How did she get here?_ "THALIA!" Jason yelped before trying to get up but Piper's arms held him back. "Thalia?" Thalia screamed. "Jason, you swore on the Styx!" _Swore on the Styx?_

Jason pried Piper's arms off him and climbed out of the bed. "Thals," he began but Thalia screamed and pulled out a knife. Jason's eyes widened in shock as she ran at him with the knife. He moved out of the way at the last second and grabbed her arm. He twisted it behind her back, causing her to yelp in pain and drop the blade. "Thals, what's gotten into you?" he yelped but she whirled out of his grasp and kneed him in the family jewels. He winced in pain before collapsing to the floor, his hands between his legs. Tears sprung to his eyes as he gasped in air. He looked up to see Thalia picking up the knife and rushing at Piper.

He reached out and tripped Thalia. She fell to the ground, cursing. He picked her up and began to pull her out of the cabin. "ANNABETH YOU OUGHTA BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOU WHORE!" she screamed.

Jason shut the door behind them and whirled on Thalia. "What the Hades was that Thalia?" he demanded angrily of his sister. She stared daggers at him. "I'M NOT THALIA!" she screamed. "WHAT WERE YOU AND ANNABETH DOING?!" Jason's eyebrows rose in confusion. "That was Piper, not Annabeth!" he shouted back.

"What wasn't me?" Jason heard a voice say and turned around to see Annabeth poking her head around the edge of a corridor. "Nothing," he murmured but Annabeth was walking determinedly towards the two. "What wasn't me?" she repeated.

"Nothing, Thalia and I were just having a family quarrel," Jason mumbled. "Thalia?" Annabeth asked, confused. "This is Piper," she said pointing at her. Thalia was looking at Annabeth mouth open. She suddenly shook her head and looked at Jason pointedly. "Thanks, Annabeth," she said sternly. "Then who's that inside?"

Jason was about to scream loudly _PIPER!_ but he was interrupted by a loud crash and a scream. "JASON, HELP!" he heard Piper scream from inside the room. His eyes widened and he jumped against the door, breaking it open. Piper was cowering at the edge of the bed, an arrow impaled in the mattress two inches from her leg.

Jason looked to the window and found it shattered. He rushed over to the bed and scooped up Piper in his arms, wrapping her in the blanket. He ran outside with her, but where Thalia and Annabeth had been standing now stood two disgusting, reptilian _dracanae_. He yelped when they jumped at him but dodged them and ran with Piper up to the deck. He ran up the stairs, two at a time, all while still holding Piper in his arms. When he reached the deck, he set her down and pulled out his _gladius_. He whirled his head from side to side, trying to see from where the next attack would come. The hatch opened and the two from before crawled out, their fangs bared and their eyes filled with bloodlust as they stared at Jason.

 _Where was everyone?_ The two dracanae approached him cautiously. Suddenly, dozens more spilled onto the deck from over the railing. The two from before looked at them in confusion. "Thalia?" one said. "Annabeth," one of the newcomers said with a nod of her head. The latter pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow. Jason growled at her but she wasn't aiming for him. She let the arrow fly and time seemed to slow down as Jason saw the arrow fly towards Piper; who stood with wide eyes as she clutched the blankets protectively around herself.

 _NO_! Whatever was happening was weird, but if there was an arrow headed for Piper, Jason knew he couldn't let anything happen to her. Jason bellowed and threw himself in the path of the projectile. He felt it enter his stomach with a sickening _squelch_ and he roared in pain and collapsed onto the floor. It hadn't been Celestial Bronze; otherwise he'd be in deep shit. It still hurt like hell though.

Jason's vision swam and he shook his head to clear it. _Why wasn't Piper coming to him? Had she been hit?_ He looked to where Piper had been standing and saw her smiling cruelly down at him. Not cruelly – _coldly_. He looked away, not able to withstand that smile. He saw three of the dracanae advancing towards him, the two who'd impersonated Piper and Annabeth and the one who'd shot him. Even as he watched them resignedly, his vision flickered and suddenly the dracanae were actually Piper, Annabeth and Thalia. Jason turned around and looked at the other Piper. In her place stood a girl he'd seen before, and hadn't liked. "Khione," he rasped. The black-haired girl chuckled coldly and kept on looking at him.

Jason felt himself falling backwards off his knees. Before he could hit the deck, he felt soft hands curl underneath his head and gently pull him onto the owner's lap. "Piper," Jason murmured. She had tears in her eyes and was stroking his hair lovingly. "I'm so sorry," he croaked and she started crying even more. He felt a second pair of hands curl underneath his head and saw his sister looking down at him worriedly. He smiled weakly. "Hey, Thals," he rasped. "You idiot – you stupid idiot," she cried but her words lacked conviction. Tears were falling freely from her eyes.

Jason heard footsteps and looked up slightly to see Frank and Nico appear at his side. He heard a _whoosh_ and looked around to see Khione disappear in a flurry of snow. He suddenly groaned as spasms of pain shot out from his stomach, causing him to writhe and thrash in Piper and Thalia's grip. He felt Piper's soft hand stroke his cheek and he allowed his eyes to close. "Sleep, Jason," she said soothingly through a sorrow-filled voice. "Rest now."


	9. Chapter 8 (Leo)

**VIII**

 **LEO**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in these stories except the plotlines and those characters I have introduced myself.**

Leo had never been expected to be saved from the bane of his father by a Titan and a giant. But now that they were here, he wasn't complaining.

He was slightly dazed from being kicked by a twenty-foot tall giant, but he could still see as Percy was thrown across the back of a drakon and the Titan walked over to him. He prayed silently to Olympus that the two had saved him and Percy cause they liked them, and not cause of territorial issues which meant him and Percy would be their lunch. Leo's stomach grumbled at the thought of lunch and he slowly struggled to his feet. He gasped in pain and clutched his stomach as the shock from Mimas' kick subsided. The Titan bent down over him, and now Leo could see just how bizarre he actually looked.

He had a shock of white hair that stuck up making him look like Einstein. His blue eyes were slightly crazed, and they had a faraway-look. That guy had seen some shit. He wore a tattered blue uniform, with a name-tag over his left breast-pocket that read – "Bob?" Leo asked incredulously. The Titan smiled widely at his name and bent down towards Leo. Leo tried to scramble backwards as he extended a huge finger towards Leo's stomach. The Titan touched it gently and said in a soft voice, "Owie." Leo would have doubled over in laughter had not the thing actually worked and the pain in his stomach subsided.

He looked up incredulously at the Titan as he scooped up Leo in his arms bridal-style and walked over to the drakon and the giant. He laid Leo on the back of the drakon behind Percy and said in a soft but booming voice, "Sleep, little demigod."

Yeah, right. Leo was gonna sleep on a drakon in a hostile place with a Titan and a giant watching over him. Right. Right. Right...

 _A sharp pain stung the back of Leo's neck and he felt himself being sucked somewhere. He shot up with a start and saw himself encased in a brilliant bronze room with no doors, windows or furniture. He tried to move but shrieked in pain as bronze chains cut into his wrists. Suddenly, the wall in front of him shimmered and an image formed on it. It was an image of a wooden table right in front of him. Two hands that Leo recognised as his own came into the image and pushed up from the table._

 _As the camera moved and began walking, Leo realised with a chill that he was seeing through his own two eyes but now was no longer in control of his body. He struggled against the chains, grimacing due to the pain. He saw himself walk forwards and saw a form struggling off the floor. "Percy," Leo mumbled. Jackson was covered in blood, his eyes unfocused and his sword lying at his side._

 _He felt a stinging sensation on his hands and the image showed his hands on fire. Percy's eyes widened as Leo launched a fireball at him and he barely dodged it. Leo screamed and writhed against the chains but they held him in place as his body kicked Percy and delivered a fiery punch to his stomach. Percy lashed out with Riptide, the flat end hitting Leo's face. A sharp pain shot across his cheek and he realised that, though he wasn't in control of his body, he still felt everything happening to it. Percy tapped his shirt frantically in an attempt to get rid of the little flames on it. Leo recovered and shot another bolt of fire at him. Percy deflected it off Riptide, but his swings were weaker._

 _Percy had reached the exit and ran out of it, followed by a sinisterly-walking Leo. Leo exited the warehouse where his mother had died and saw Percy running across the courtyard. In the distance, he saw two more figures, Frank and Hazel standing next to a black jeep. His heart leapt at seeing his friends but he knew he wouldn't be able to run up to them and hug them like it should have been. He launched another bolt of fire at Percy, who deflected it again. Percy roared and three water-tanks on the roofs of the surrounding buildings ruptured and their water flowed around him. He shot the water at Leo and it surrounded him. Leo screamed as the water stung him, the force of it driving the breath out of his lungs._

 _He saw Frank run up to Percy and the two exchanged words. Reluctantly, Frank ran back and began pulling two unconscious girls out of the SUV. If it had been the real Leo, he'd probably have made some corny joke about that, but the new Leo was trapped in a cocoon of water. He watched as Frank transformed into a dragon and scooped up the two girls and four backpacks in his claws. Hazel climbed on his back and he rose off the ground._

 _The new Leo roared and shot his flames out, boiling the water. The cocoon receded leaving a fiery Leo staring down an exhausted Percy. Percy was on his knees and panting. He looked resignedly up at Leo, then turned to where Frank was hovering a ways-off. Leo roared and launched a stream of fire at Percy, who made a weak attempt at shielding himself. The fire kept on flowing, and Leo could hear Percy's screams as he was burnt in the conflagration..._

Leo shot up in the air, screaming bloody murder. He panted and gasped as he recovered from his nightmare. He closed his eyes and held back the tears. He'd felt so helpless, so weak, as his body killed his friend due to his weakness.

He looked around himself and saw to his pleasant surprise that he was on a bed. Granted, the bed was big enough for ten people to sleep (with place to spare), but it was still comfortably soft. Leo looked to his side and saw Percy lying next to him.

Okay, he needed to have a talk with Bob and the giant about the potential charges he could raise against them for forcing him to sleep next to a guy.

Even as he contemplated the lawsuits he could raise, Percy stirred in his sleep. He twisted and began mumbling in his sleep. "Annabeth," he murmured softly but urgently. Leo cracked a smile. Despite his hard exterior and scariness, Percy was all fluff. "Annabeth," Percy groaned again and Leo was suddenly plagued with thoughts of Calypso. He crawled off the bed and began wandering the room he was in. It was huge, and everything seemed to be made of leather and – bones? _Eeesh_.

Leo wandered around and finally came across two flaps of leather acting as a curtain. He pushed them aside and his mouth fell open as he took in the even bigger room he was in now. In the middle was a roaring bonfire, around which stood his two saviours. The giant was stirring a cauldron whilst the Titan was skinning a piece of meat.

"Come, son of Hephaestus," the giant suddenly boomed without looking away from his cauldron. Leo jumped with an extremely manly shriek before collecting himself and walking over to the giant. Up close, Leo could see his red skin was marred by more scars than his own father's was. Some of the scars seemed new. His eyes, too, had a faraway look. He'd seen some shit as well.

He picked up a bowl that seemed to be the size of a thimble in his hand and carefully ladled some broth from the cauldron into it. He handed the bowl to Leo, who took it with a grateful smile. He tentatively sipped the broth, and it was surprisingly tasty. "Hmm," he sighed contentedly. "Do you guys do take-aways?"

Bob raised an eyebrow at him whilst the giant didn't react. "Take-aways?" Bob asked warily. Leo sighed and began a long monologue on the glories of take-aways. By the time he finished, Bob was staring wide-eyed and even the giant had grunted a few times.

Before Leo could start on home-deliveries, he heard a rustling of leather and turned around to see Percy walking towards them. His eyes held a mix of emotions, relief and anger being the main ones Leo could decipher. The giant and Bob also fell quiet, and Leo was left looking from one to the other. The awkwardness was getting too much for Leo but he didn't dare say anything to break it.

Percy walked over to the fire, still glaring at the two twenty-foot tall creatures. Leo looked over at them and they looked back at Percy with the same apparent impassiveness, though he could tell from their eyes that they were happy to see him.

"Why?" Percy suddenly croaked. Leo had been expecting a _Thank you!_ or a _Long time no see!_ but Percy disappointed. He hoped the giant wouldn't crush them with a _YOU DARE QUESTION ME?!_

Anticlimactically, the giant said nothing, merely looking back at Percy. "WHY?" Percy suddenly yelled, his hands balling into fists. The giant kept staring at Percy. Leo noticed Bob give a pleading look to the giant, but he said nothing. "YOU KNEW HOW TO TELL ME!" Percy screamed hysterically. "YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU BEHIND! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

The giant stared at Percy for a while before calmly saying, "Because you would have come back for us." Leo bit back the urge to burst into flame and shout _OOOOOH_! Percy had tears in his eyes now, and Leo looked away. This was Percy Jackson; he can't cry...

Percy suddenly sank to his knees, cupping his face in his hands. He started sobbing, his body shivering. Leo got up and walked over to comfort him but Bob was there first. He placed a massive hand on Percy's back, nearly causing him to keel over. He gently stroked Percy's back, cooing as he did so. Leo had never thought that he'd feel this, but the Titan was downright _cute_.

Percy struggled to his feet, tears still falling from his eyes. He leant against Bob and wrapped his arms around him as much as he could, a gesture which Bob replicated with no difficulty. Percy held the embrace for a few uncomfortable moments before walking over to Damasen and hugging him as well. The giant seemed unaccustomed to the gesture but embraced Percy nonetheless.

"How?" Percy asked as he withdrew from the hug. Damasen's face fell and his eyes got that faraway look that Leo knew meant he was recalling the shit he'd seen. "I shall tell you," the giant said softly, "One day." Percy seemed to want to argue but the giant ladled a bowl of soup and handed it to Percy. "Thanks," Percy mumbled before walking over and sitting next to Leo.

"You gonna hug me too, Jackson?" Leo quipped. "Shut up, Valdez." Percy chuckled back. Percy's eyes were glittering, a smile lighting up his usually serious feat – _WOAH! NO-HOMO, LEO!_

Percy lifted the bowl to his mouth and drank the hot liquid. His eyes closed as he hummed contentedly and Leo looked over to see Damasen smiling slightly. "Percy," Leo heard Bob say. "I have something that I think belongs to you." Percy got up and walked over to Bob as he reached behind himself and pulled out – a bag and a hat. Percy's jaw fell open and he rushed forward to grab the things from Bob's huge hands. For some weird reason unknown to Leo, Percy began crying again and he hugged the things close to himself. Leo was willing to let it go until Percy kissed the hat.

"Woah, man!" Leo exclaimed. "As much as I love kissing random objects, you don't know where these have been." Percy looked up at Leo as if he just realised he was there. "Annabeth," he murmured before looking back at the bag and hat. _Ah, that makes sense_. "Thank you, Bob," Percy sighed. "She'll be glad to have these back."

Bob smiled and ruffled Percy's hair, causing him to shake violently. Leo laughed and the four of them sat in the drakon-bone and leather house in the middle of the worst place in the universe.

XXXXX

 **Hey, readers! This ends the eighth chapter of the second instalment in the** **Mist** **series, I hope you're enjoying!**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, Review! It means a lot and I haven't received any reviews so far, please let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9 (Piper)

**IX**

 **PIPER**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in these stories except the plotlines and those characters I have introduced myself.**

As Piper crouched over the unconscious body of her dying boyfriend, she finally understood what happened to Annabeth when Percy had died. _No, Jason won't die,_ she reassured herself. _I won't let him_. "I-I'm so sorry," she heard Thalia blubber from across her. Thalia had been the one to fire the arrow. Piper choked back her rage and managed to mutter, "It's not your fault."

Jason was still breathing, and she felt a shoulder brush against hers as Nico crouched down next to her. He placed a hand on Jason's forehead and closed his eyes. He muttered a few words in a strange language and Jason's breathing seemed to ease. His chest heaved less, and a small smile transfixed itself on his face. It was almost as if he was...

"Is he dead?" Piper suddenly blurted out, sobs running down her face. Nico looked at her with a sudden shocked face. He shook his head. "But he will if we can't get him to help soon," he said. Piper looked up to see Thalia motioning to her hunters. Two of them walked over and picked Jason up. "No, NO!" Piper shrieked as they pulled Jason from her arms. She felt a pair of hands hold her back. "It's okay, shh." She turned around to see Annabeth looking at her worriedly. Piper sobbed and allowed Annabeth to pull her into a hug. Annabeth stroked her hands across Piper's back, humming soothingly.

"If I ever find that bi**h Khione, I'm gonna kill her," Annabeth muttered. "Get in line, babe," Piper sobbed weakly. Annabeth chuckled slightly before muttering, "That's what I said to Hazel." She suddenly felt Annabeth's hands leave her back. "Speaking of which, where is Hazel?"

"Frank!" Annabeth shouted. Frank, who was following the Hunters and Jason down the stairs, turned around and raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. "Where's Hazel?" she asked. Frank's eyes widened and he whirled around in a 360, as if Hazel was hiding behind him. "She went below-decks," he croaked before rushing down the steps two at a time. Annabeth ran after him, followed by Nico. Piper remained sitting on the deck, and now with the others leaving her alone, she felt the sorrow and the pain return.

 _Jason and Piper walked through Camp Half-Blood. All around was an atmosphere of joy and triumph, but one of wariness as well. The battle against Gaia was over, but anyone who'd lived through the past five years knew that some other stuff was going to come soon. But Piper didn't let that bother her. Whenever that came, she'd handle it._ They'd _handle it. Jason and her. And the others, of course. But mostly Jason and her._

 _Jason moved his hand down to hers, intertwining their fingers. He brought up their interlaced hands to his mouth and pressed a slight kiss to hers. Piper smiled contentedly and leaned upwards to plant a kiss on his cheek. Jason grinned back at her and they continued walking._

 _"_ _Pipes, can I ask you a question?" he said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Piper looked up at him questioningly. "If ever..." he trailed off. Something was off. She looked closer at him. A tiny bead of sweat was rolling down his temple. His eyes were darting, looking anywhere except straight at Piper. He was_ nervous _. Jason Grace, Praetor of New Rome, killer of Krios, son of Jupiter; was_ nervous _! Piper hummed, letting him know it was alright to go on._

 _Jason bit his lips and coughed awkwardly. "Umm, I don't know how to say this," he mumbled. She saw him fidget with his jeans and pull out a small piece of paper. He laughed weakly as he unfurled the paper and seemed to skim through it. Piper's brow furrowed in confusion._

 _Jason exhaled, blowing air out through his nose. He groaned silently as he continued looking anywhere except at Piper. "Jas-"_

 _"_ _JASON!" a shout cut Piper off. The two whirled around to see Percy jogging towards them. "Hey, Jase, I've been looking for you everywhere," he panted as he regained his breath. "Hey, Pipes," he panted again, waving weakly at her. "Hey, Percy," she said back, barely restraining her annoyance. Percy was a true_ _bro_ _, but at times like this she wished she could just kill him._

 _"_ _What is it, Perce?" Jason asked. "The Apollo kids said they could shoot more three-pointers than the two of us combined," Percy said, smirking devilishly. Piper looked over and saw the same smirk on Jason's face. "Did they now?" he asked sarcastically. Percy nodded and the two shot off, leaving an enraged Piper standing alone in the middle of the strawberry fields._..

"PIPER!" a loud shout shook her out of her reverie. Her eyes opened wide as she looked up and saw Annabeth shaking her shoulders and looking at her worriedly. "I-I'm fine," Piper lied. "Are you?" Annabeth's grey eyes seemed to look straight into her soul. "Did you find Hazel?" Piper asked in an attempt to change the subject. Annabeth's lips twisted into a grim line. "Yeah, we did," she muttered. "What's wrong?" Piper asked, suddenly worried for Hazel. "Khione knocked her out," Annabeth grunted. "Is she alright?" Piper asked, struggling to her feet. "She's still out cold. Frank's with her in the infirmary," Annabeth muttered as she put a hand under Piper's arm to help her up.

Piper began walking over to the steps but suddenly someone dressed in a silver parka came up from the steps. The figure took the hood off her face and Annabeth suddenly dropped to her knees. "Lady Artemis," Annabeth said reverently. Piper followed her friend's example and sunk to one knee. "Girls, please," Artemis said in a regal voice. Annabeth and Piper stood up, but kept their heads slightly bowed. Not much use as Artemis was in the form of a 9-year old girl and therefore was making eye contact with them.

"Milady, I must apologise once again for – for..." Annabeth trailed off, a blush rising to her face. "For what, Annabeth?" Artemis said, not cruelly. "It was not your fault." Annabeth nodded. "Your mother sends her regards," Artemis said. "Though she is still weak." Annabeth paled but nodded in thanks.

"Milady," Annabeth began. "How come you are here? I thought the attack would incapacitate the Olympians for months." "Believe me, I am incapacitated," Artemis grimaced. "I have no godly powers; I am as weak as one of you. No offense."

Piper bristled slightly at Artemis' comment but decided to remain silent. "My healer tells me your boyfriend will be alright," Artemis said, turning to Piper. Piper brightened up and nodded gratefully at Artemis. "Thank you, Milady," she said. Artemis waved her hand in a nonchalant gesture. "He is one of the few males to have gained our favour," she said. "It is the least we could do."

Artemis' silver eyes seemed to pierce Piper through and through. "Milady, why are you here exactly?" Piper asked the question that had been bothering her for some time. Artemis' face fell. "We heard of a freak snowstorm in Cuba," she grimaced. "We went to investigate and found a trail that led us to Khione. There were just six of us, the others have been sent to protect Olympus." Piper nodded. "So you were the ones who borrowed our dragon," Annabeth noted. "Yes," Artemis admitted, turning to the blonde. "And rode him till here."

A sudden commotion made Artemis whirl around and draw her hunting knives. On the other end stood a severely unimpressed Nico. Raising an eyebrow, he carefully placed a finger on the blade and moved it to the side. Artemis relaxed and moved her arm down. "What is it?" she said, slightly flustered. Nico completely ignored her, instead turning to Annabeth. "Annabeth, we need to talk." Annabeth paled ever so slightly before she walked over to Nico, the two disappearing below-decks, leaving Artemis and Piper alone.

Before Piper could make a fool of herself by saying something stupid, a huntress emerged from the stairs. "Lady Artemis," the huntress spoke reverently. "The boy is healing, though still unconscious. Artemis turned to Piper but she was already running downstairs to Jason.

Piper skidded to a stop outside the entrance to the infirmary. Was she ready? Ready to see Jason after she'd caught him in bed with who she thought had been Annabeth and then he'd been shot by an arrow? Piper gulped before pushing open the door gingerly. All the beds in the long, white room were empty, save for the one directly next to the door and one at the other end of the room where Hazel was lying and Frank sitting next to her. "Jason?" Piper said warily, looking down at her unconscious boyfriend. From his side, Thalia looked up at Piper. "He's asleep," she said softly before getting up from her chair and walking out, placing a hand on Piper's arm for a brief interval. Piper walked over to Jason's side softly, careful not to wake him. She placed a hand on his cheek, his dried tears rough under her fingers. She felt tears begin to fall from her own eyes. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled before descending into a fit of sobs and repeating the phrase over and over again.

Piper was exhausted. She felt sleep creep over her and she stumbled over to the chair. She pulled it across the floor next to Jason's bed and fell asleep, her head resting on his chest.

 **Hey, readers. Sorry for the late update, it's been almost a week. Please do review and lemme know honestly what you thought...**

 **Five reviews for the next chapter?**

 **-Broder**


	11. Chapter 10 (Percy)

**X**

 **PERCY**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in these stories except the plotlines and those characters I have introduced myself.**

As Percy sipped the drakon-broth, he realised that things probably could get worse down here in Tartarus. Judging by his luck, they probably _would_ get worse. But he was content to just sit with his friends in a hut made of drakon-leather and bones for the time being.

Finding Annabeth's things were a plus he hadn't counted on. He had to remember to make it up to Bob later on. _How, though? Take him to McDonald's? That wouldn't end well. Yeah, 40 Big Macs please?_

He still felt horrible, leaving Damasen and Bob down here. But his guilt was reduced by the fact that they didn't blame him, and that they were alive. He needed to get them to tell him how they survived that, though. But Damasen hadn't seemed to keen. It'd take some time for the giant to open up.

"If we're gonna be stuck down here forever," Leo suddenly said, jolting Percy out of his reverie. "There could be worse ways." Percy smiled, but Damasen suddenly boomed. "No, you will not be stuck here forever." Percy looked at him quizzically. "The Doors of Death are gone," Percy stated coldly. "There are other ways out," Bob piped up. "Yeah," Percy admitted. "But for monsters. We – Leo and I, can't use those."

"But there is another way," Damasen said calmly. Percy looked at him in confusion. "A way that monsters cannot use." "And what would that be?" Leo added helpfully. "Bob and I," Damasen continued; "have been looking for ways out. The two of us would never make it out through the monster exits, as we are now seen as traitors, but there is one last hope."

"The river Acheron," Damasen stated matter-of-factly. Before Percy could react, Leo had already asked the obvious question. "The River Ache- what?!" "River of Pain," Percy said almost absent-mindedly. "Are you talking about Charon's ferry?" Percy asked, putting two and two together.

"No," Damasen said calmly. "Wait, wait, wait," Leo stammered and Percy could already sense the question. "Since when does Chiron have a ferry?" "Charon, Leo," Percy said exasperatedly. "Chaaaaaaron." Leo's mouth shaped into an 'O' in response and he went silent.

"No, not Charon's ferry," Damasen said calmly. "The river itself, otherwise Bob and I would have left long ago." "Why can't you leave now?" Percy asked stupidly before slapping his forehead in realisation. The Acheron was deadly to monsters, and despite their inner beauty, Bob and Damasen were still monsters.

"Now that you are here, we can leave that way," Bob said excitedly. "But, Perseus," Damasen began, ignoring Percy's wince at his full name. "Why are you down here?" The memories flooded Percy, threatening to drown him in his own emotions. He began telling the story to Damasen and Bob, how he'd gone looking for Leo and gotten killed by him. The two were good listeners; Bob exclaiming in shock when he heard Percy had died. He skimmed over the rituals his father had performed to revive him, but said nothing of the warning his father had given him.

 _"_ _There is a reason you must live again," Poseidon had said gravely. "But there will be consequences for what we have done here."_

Percy's voice cracked when he came to the part where he fell into the chasm for the second time. The memory was only too fresh and painful in his mind. The ghost of the kiss he and Annabeth had just shared tingling on his lips, her stormy grey eyes filled with tears as she saw him grasp at the edge of the pit, and the cheesy joke he had said goodbye to her with. But he'd known, give it a second more and she'd fall in with him – and he couldn't let that happen.

He recounted how he'd dunked Leo in the Phlegethon (the person in question wincing at the memory), and how they'd managed to kill Kampê together (Damasen made an impressed expression at this) and then how they'd been cornered by the three giants. The rest was history that Damasen and Bob knew.

Percy inhaled deeply, steeling his nerves for the question he knew he had to ask. "Your turn," he finally croaked; looking Damasen straight in the eye. The red giant's eyes seemed to harden for a second before they fell again, his shoulders slumping. He grunted and got to his feet, gesturing towards the Titan. "Bob will tell you."

Percy whirled on Bob who didn't seem all too happy to have been handed the baton – as it were. "Hiya, Percy," he piped up in an attempt to change the subject. "Hi, Bob," Percy replied, playing along. "Now spill." Bob looked thoroughly confused, before reluctantly turning to the cauldron and placing a hand on it.

"NO!" Leo shouted. "He means to tell." Bob's mouth formed in an 'O' and he removed his hand from the cauldron. Percy nodded gratefully at Leo and then turned to Bob again, who suddenly seemed very interested in his tattered janitorial uniform.

"It was bad," the Titan suddenly said in an uncharacteristically serious voice. Percy got up and walked over to him, placing a soothing hand on Bob's forearm. The Titan smiled appreciatively at him before looking away. "As I held the button, Tartarus' monsters charged at me as Damasen attacked him himself."

The Titan's eyes were sad and haunted as he spoke. "Small Bob protected me," he said in a small voice as he scratched behind the ears of the definitely not Small skeletal feline. "But he could not for long. I had to resort to using my Titan energy, which weakened me as I had revoked those ways." Percy felt tears drip down his eyes as he realised what he had put Bob through when he should have stayed down here with him and defended him as Annabeth zoomed back to the world.

"When the dust cleared," he continued in his haunted voice. "All the monsters nearby were gone, but I was too weak to do anything except hold the button. Tartarus had Damasen cornered, the drakon dead. I did the only thing I could. I threw my broom at him."

That last part would have been funny; except for the seriousness of the situation and that Bob's broom was one of the _wickedest_ weapons Percy had seen. Percy saw Leo trying to stifle a snicker out of the corner of his eye.

"The broom cut his heel," Bob went on, pain evident in his voice. "He roared really – really loud and fell to one knee. Damasen, bleeding all over managed to get up and throw his spear at Tartarus. It went straight into his face."

Percy heard a retching sound behind him and saw Leo making dry heaving. "Saw that once," he murmured. "Not pretty."

"Not pretty," Bob agreed solemnly. Percy shut his eyes as he imagined the sight. Tartarus hadn't had a visible face, more like a vacuum cleaner. It had been a black maw which sucked in everything around it, a vortex vacuum cleaner.

"The spear hurt him – a lot," Bob continued. "He roared and screamed, and suddenly, he went into his divine form." Bob had closed his eyes now, tears falling from his eyes. "Everything burned. It felt as if my very skin was being burned off, and I died."

"Wait, what?" Percy heard Leo cry out behind him and had begun wondering the same himself. "Tartarus' defeat released a wave of energy that resurrected every single monster ever to have been killed, just as they had been when they died. That is why I am still Bob, and not – not Iapetus," he said, hesitating slightly at his real name.

Percy turned around to look at Leo. "Every single monster ever?" Leo gulped. Percy looked at Bob and the Titan nodded solemnly. Percy whimpered. If every single monster ever killed had been resurrected at the same time – well, let's just say they were gonna have a hell of a time.

"I'm glad you're here, Percy," Bob suddenly said, placing a huge hand on Percy's shoulder, causing his knees to buckle.

"So am I," a chilly voice spoke up from the edge of the hut; causing Percy, Leo and Bob to jump up. Percy peered past Bob's immense form to see a person of equal dimensions standing in the entrance. He couldn't make out the face, but the body was a sight in itself. Rippled with muscles, the person's torso was riddled with lines as if he had been cut up and rejoined. The lines were an angry red, and trickles of gold could be seen around them. Percy heard Bob gasp.

"Kronos," he said.

The Titan laughed evilly as he looked back at the trio. "Move aside, brother," he said in his cold voice. "I have to see Mr. Jackson here." Percy gulped and placed a hand on Riptide, drawing it and holding it out in front of him defensively. He heard a flash and saw Leo ignite his hand on fire. "Perce," Leo whimpered. "Yeah," Percy whispered back, looking at the Titan warily. Kronos' lip curled cruelly as he looked in between Leo and Percy.

"Get them," he said to two people behind him and Percy saw another Titan with ram-horns on his helmet walk towards the three. "LEO, NO!" Percy shouted as Leo launched a fireball at Krios. Time seemed to slow down. Wait, no. It actually did slow down. Percy felt a sweat break out on his face as he raised his arm, too slowly to do anything. It was almost as if he were frozen. Bob was frozen too, one leg off the ground as he tried to intercept his brothers. The fireball was moving extremely slowly through the air, and a normally walking Krios easily walked past it. He drew his sword and hit Bob over the head with the pommel, causing a trickle of _ichor_ to begin leaking out, Bob keeling over ever so slowly. He walked over to Leo and socked him in the face, causing a sickening _CRACK!_ Percy saw Kronos walking over to him out of the corner of his eye. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break out of Kronos' spell. He felt a hand rest itself on his shoulder. "This feels good," Kronos whispered coldly before Percy felt a hand whack his neck and he crumpled to the ground, time returning to normal.


	12. Chapter 11 (Annabeth)

**XI**

 **ANNABETH**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in these stories except the plotlines and those characters I have introduced myself.**

When Nico pulled Annabeth aside even when she should be comforting Piper, she knew something was wrong. "Annabeth," he said, not looking directly at her. "I need to tell you something." Annabeth bit her lip, trying to stop the worry and pain from showing itself. "Annabeth," Nico went on, still avoiding her eyes. "You do know that the Doors of Death are no longer there in Ta – Tartarus, right?" Annabeth nodded her head, beginning to see where Nico was going with this.

"It may just be impossible to get Leo and Pe – Percy out."

Annabeth let out a cry of pain and pinned Nico against the wall. She had known this, she was a freaking child of _Athena_ ; but she hadn't been willing to accept it. She was still in denial. Nico struggled against Annabeth's hold around his neck, spluttering as he pathetically tried to remove her hands. Annabeth finally relinquished her hold, the son of Hades sinking to the floor, grasping at his throat. He inhaled deeply, before looking up at Annabeth with sorrow-filled eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered meekly. "Me too," Annabeth whimpered back before sinking down to the floor next to Nico. She felt tears begin leaking out from her eyes and stuffed her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt a gentle hand awkwardly stroke her hair and pull her towards the person. She rested her head on Nico's shoulder, staining his aviator jacket with her tears. He didn't seem to mind, resuming his stroking of her hair as he felt a few tears leak out from his own eyes. He blinked heavily, before Annabeth suddenly shot off his shoulders; her eyes bright with hope.

"What?" Nico asked warily. "There are other entrances and exits in Tartarus, aren't they?" she asked excitedly. "I know," she said quickly when she sensed Nico about to interrupt. "I know, they're for monsters and what-not; but Percy can use them. He's brave, and he'll do anything to get back to me." _Because she'd do anything to get to him._

Nico grimaced, he hadn't wanted to bring this up and destroy her hopes, but he had no choice. "Annabeth, even under normal circumstances; it would be extremely difficult. But... something's happened down there which makes it impossible for Percy to use those exits."

Annabeth's heart sank. "Don't you dare," she said angrily. "Don't you dare say he's de – that he's de – dead." Nico's eyes widened. "NO!" he cried out. "No, gods forbid; it's not that." Annabeth released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in. "Then what?" she asked.

"Annabeth, I've sensed something. A great awakening took place, the same day you and Percy escaped through the Doors." Annabeth's heart sank. _Tartarus_. "Yes," she admitted. "Tartarus himself awoke." Nico nodded understandingly. "Yes, but after that; I sensed a huge release of energy; as if one of the gods going into divine form; but much, much more powerful."

"Annabeth," Nico went on. "You said Iapetus helped you and Percy escape." Annabeth nodded, the memories of Bob – the good Titan resurfacing. "I think, somehow, he managed to destroy Tartarus' physical form." Annabeth's eyes widened. _Was it possible? Could Bob and Damasen have been able to defeat the primordial?_

"That – release," Nico said, struggling to find the right word. "Had enough energy to resurrect every single monster ever killed and down there in Tartarus."

Annabeth felt her head reel. "Every single monster?" she repeated flatly, hiding the fear she felt at that moment. Nico looked her in the eye, his normally cold eyes filled with just a hint of fear. "Every. Single. Monster," he emphasised.

Annabeth shot off the ground and began walking back and forth. The fear finally got to her and she began hyperventilating. _EVERY. SINGLE. MONSTER?!_ Her breaths came in ragged gasps as she felt confusion overwhelm her. _KAMPE? KRONOS? THE GIANTS? THE TITANS? Arachne? AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_

She felt hands grab her shoulders and she came to a sudden stop. She looked up to see Nico looking at her worriedly. She forced herself to calm down, holding her head in her hands and slowing down her breathing. "I-I'm fine," she stuttered, trying to put Nico at ease.

Nico didn't seem convinced, but he didn't pursue the topic any further. "Why don't we go up topside?" he asked her, rubbing her shoulders. "I have some questions for Lady Artemis." Annabeth nodded – grateful for the change in topic – and followed Nico up the stairs. As they emerged, a sickening sight met Annabeth's eyes.

One of the huntresses lay on her back – eyes staring blankly into space – and with an arrow in her gut. Annabeth gasped in shock and sank to her knees next to the huntress, checking for a pulse but there was nothing. Annabeth looked behind her to Nico but he had a grim expression on his face as he shook his head.

Sounds of battle reached the duo's ears and they rose to their feet, drawing their formidable blades. They edged around out of the stairwell and walked over to the quarterdeck. As Annabeth climbed up the quarterdeck, the sounds of battle intensified.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she heard a scream and her eyes widened as she saw Artemis falling backwards towards her. She tried to brace herself but Artemis was flying too fast and the two collided and rolled painfully down the stairs. As Annabeth struggled to her feet, gently pushing Artemis off her; she saw a ten-foot tall man appear at the top of the stairs. His eyes were covered by a pair of night-vision goggles – the rims rotating and whirring as lasers pinpointed his targets. He raised a _wicked_ bow, the Celestial Bronze grip fitting perfectly in his massive hand. He smiled smugly down at Annabeth – his white teeth shining perfectly in the sunlight. His wheatish complexion seemed to complete his look as a devilish Robin Hood of sorts.

Annabeth heard the bowstring draw taut and could only feel one thought run through her head.

 _I love you Percy._


	13. Chapter 12 (Leo)

**XII**

 **LEO**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in these stories except the plotlines and those characters I have introduced myself.**

 **This chapter has slightly sensitive content as it deals with torture. Consider yourself warned.**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a loud scream shocked Leo out of his sleep. He gasped as he woke up, panting as he looked around his surroundings. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the scream sounded again, but it was worse this time. _Shriller. Blood-curdling._ His nose hurt like hell, feeling like a squashed tomato. Leo grunted in pain as he tried to move his hands but found he couldn't as they were tied together by chains to the roof or something. His eyes focused and he was able to make out the room he was in.

It was a small room, but with no furniture. The walls were scratched, long, deep scratch marks staining their brass colour. Leo heard a noise to his left and saw bars separating his room from another. In that sat a Titan, tears streaming down his eyes. "Bob?" Leo asked warily. The white-haired Titan whirled his head to look at Leo so fast that Leo winced when he imagined the whiplash. "Leo," the Titan said concernedly. Leo looked around him to the other side and saw another cell but this one was empty.

"Where's Percy?" Leo rasped his voice still hoarse. Bob grimaced. Another scream reached Leo's ears. "There," Bob whispered.

Leo felt his heart drop down into his stomach. His blood ran cold, and he tried to stop himself from freaking out. _Whatever made Percy Jackson scream like that, it couldn't be too good for him_.

A while later, as Leo hung dazedly from the roof, he heard the sounds of mismatched legs clashing against the floor. He looked up and saw a dozen _empousai_ dragging Percy across the floor. One of them opened the door of the cell to Leo's right and the others threw Percy in. He wasn't moving.

His face was covered in blood, his hair pressed down against it. His bare torso was covered in bruises and gashes, his white boxer briefs stained with blood. His legs were bruised as well, his feet bloodied. He suddenly began shivering violently, the movement causing blood to pool in his mouth and trickle out.

Leo had been too mesmerised by his friend's predicament to notice that the _empousai_ had opened his cell door and were currently untying him. "Oh my Titans," one of them said in an annoying cheerleader voice **(A/N: no offense to any cheerleader reader.** ** _Hey, that rhymed_** **)**. She had flaming hair, completely white skin, red eyes, a bronze leg and a – donkey leg. _Toootal turn-off._ "Tammi, hurry the f**k up," she went on. One of the empousai holding Leo's chains – Tammi immediately made an offended expression. "Coming, Kelli," she whined. "If only Serephone here would stop messing around."

Leo yelped as he looked down and saw another _empousa_ tugging his pants down, leaving him standing in his red boxers. "Hey, it's not my fault I have to strip _this_ thing while _you_ got Hot-Stuff there," Serephone complained to Tammi.

Despite the situation, Leo felt himself bristle. "Hey, lady," he said angrily, "I'll have you know I am extremely _Hot stuff_." As he finished speaking, he immediately tried to burst into flames but found he couldn't as a searing pain spread through his wrists which were encased in Celestial Bronze cuffs.

 _F**k,_ Leo thought.

The leader _empousa_ laughed annoyingly. "Son of _Hephaestus_ ," she said condescendingly. "We're not stupid." She snapped her fingers and Leo felt a clawed hand slice his shirt in half and pull it off him. "I liked that shirt," Leo grumbled as he felt an _empousa_ push him forward and he complied.

As they walked out of the cell, Leo cast a last look towards Percy. He was still shivering and out cold, despite the heat. Leo felt himself pushed down the corridor which was really – really long. Leo racked his memories for what he remembered about _empousai_. He seemed to recall that they liked flattery. Gritting his teeth, he swallowed in anticipation for what he was about to say.

"So, ladies," he said in his most flirty, macho voice. "When I imagined I was with a group of really hot girls with my pants down – there weren't any chains." _Cue: dry retching_.

One of the _empousai_ blushed, but she was soon slapped across the face by Kelli. "You idiot," she hissed. "Keep on walking." Despite her anger, even Kelli was slightly pink-faced. The _empousai_ pushed Leo along the corridor, finally turning into another, smaller one. Leo tried to choke down his fear as they came upon a set of huge brass doors, with blood trails in front of them.

The _empousai_ barged through the doors, Leo still walking weakly even though all his instincts seemed to scream _"RUN!"_ The room was huge, with a gurney-type bed in the middle. It was to this bed that the _empousai_ frog-marched Leo, shoving him on it. Leo felt bile rise up his throat as he saw fresh blood-stains on the metal. "I don't think this is terribly sanitary," Leo quipped weakly in a British accent as the _empousai_ strapped him down on the bed. Tammi slapped him hard across the face, her claws carving a scar on his face that smarted painfully. "Oops," she squealed before turning her back and walking out of the room along with her sisters.

Leo lay uncomfortably on the bed, squirming due to the oppressive silence. He dreaded to think what they would do to him. If Percy's screams were any indicator – it would be nothing good. He heard a sound like a door creaking open and felt every muscle in his body tense. He heard the footsteps of a large creature sound out on the floor. It was getting closer.

"One sees many interesting things while in Limbo, Mr. Valdez," the creature spoke in the same chilly voice it had spoken to them in back at Damasen's hut. "And I must say, _you_ are extremely interesting."

Leo turned his head the best he could towards Kronos. "Why, thank you," he said sarcastically. "Mind letting me go?" Kronos laughed, his eyes crinkling but flames dancing behind them as he looked at Leo. "No such luck, Valdez."

Leo grimaced as he heard the sounds of wheels being pushed across the metal floor. The trolley ground to a stop next to Kronos. "Thank you, brother," Kronos said evilly as he turned to the Titan who had wheeled the trolley in. Leo inhaled sharply as he looked at the other Titan. Bearded and muscular, what really caught Leo's eye was how he seemed to be almost identical to Bob – just a different colour scheme. Instead of silver, this guy was golden and radiated heat and power.

"Enjoy, brother," the Titan said to Kronos who waved him off. "I intend to," he whispered under his breath as Hyperion walked out of the room and shut the floor. Kronos walked around the bed, examining Leo as if he were a prize pig. He walked over to the trolley and lifted a scythe that turned Leo's blood cold. The scythe seemed to radiate anger and evil, its curved blade being made of two metals, Celestial Bronze and steel. Leo had heard the stories, it had been called 'Backbiter' in the last war. Kronos twirled the scythe in his hands, staring at Leo the whole time.

"Tell me, Leo," he said as calmly as if he were asking him to fill out a survey. "What is it you fear?" Leo grit his teeth as Kronos raised the scythe over Leo's bare chest. "Is it –"

Kronos slid the scythe slowly down Leo's chest, cutting just deep enough to draw blood. Leo whimpered as he tried to hold in his cries, he wouldn't give Kronos the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"Is it pain?" Kronos finished as he ended his trail of blood at Leo's waist. He raised the scythe again and quickly slashed it across Leo's stomach. Leo immediately felt his control waver and his mouth opened and he heard himself howling in pain. The nerves in his neck stood out as he whimpered as the pain siubsided slightly. "Or is it being helpless?" Kronos asked interestedly.

Leo gasped as he prepared himself for the Titan's next assualt. Kronos raised the scythe up to Leo's face, positioning it at his temple. He pressed the scythe against Leo's cheek, pushing ever so slightly. He pulled the blade down across Leo's cheek, smiling evilly at Leo's pained expression. He pulled the blade away at Leo's chin, just before his neck. "Or is it seeing a loved one be hurt?" Kronos asked, almost tenderly – but Leo could hear the coldness behind his voice.

"Go to Tartarus," Leo spat out through gritted teeth. Kronos laughed, resting his scythe directly over Leo's heart. "We're still there," Kronos said coolly and grabbed Leo's neck. He pulled his binds off and Leo felt Kronos drag him across the floor – his wounds screaming in agony. Kronos kicked open a door Leo hadn't seen before and tossed Leo out.

Leo curled up into a ball as Kronos grabbed him by the nape of his neck. He yanked Leo to his feet and dragged him over to the parapet, for that was where they were standing; on the roof of a fortress.

Leo yelped as Kronos dangled him over the parapet. His vision tunneled as he saw a river of lava flowing underneath. The entire fort was surrounded by the river. "The Phlegethon may not kill you, Leo," Kronos whispered in Leo's ear as he held him in place. "But a fall from this height will." Leo went still as Kronos dangled him even further. Leo knew he could survive if he went all Human Torch if Kronos threw him down, but the chains were still on him.

"What do you want from me?" Leo rasped through gritted teeth. Kronos chuckled coldly. "Want, my dear mortal? Nothing." Leo felt his heart sink. Kronos was doing this just cause he could. "Well, I do want one thing," Kronos said suddenly. Leo felt Kronos' scythe glide over his back. "I want you to scream for me."

Leo's screams sounded out through the gloom of the Pit as the Titan King pierced his back and cracked his spine.


	14. author's note

Dear readers! What's up?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my laptop's crashed and therefore I'm unable to write. i just hope all my files are recovered and I can continue writing. SORRY if no updates for a while.

-Broder


	15. Chapter 13 (Nico)

**XIII**

 **NICO**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry if there's lots of grammar mistakes as I am publishing this from my phone.

Enjoy!

 **XXXXX**

When Nico saw a ten-foot tall man aim his bow towards Annabeth, the only thing that came to his mind was - _What will Percy do?_ If Percy came back from Tartarus and found that his girlfriend had been killed whilst Nico looked on - let's just say Nico would be in deep schist.

Nico let out a scream of pure rage and reached deep into his vestiges of strength - drawing on his painful memories.

 _A forlorn Percy stood in front of Nico. Nico ran up to him - a smile on his face. Though he'd never tell anyone; he had a crush on Percy. He found his sea-green eyes mesmerising, his messy raven-black hair endearing - FOCUS NICO!_

 _They exchanged words, but then Percy said Bianca had died. Nico felt his heart shatter, the memories of his laughing, happy sister flowing through his mind. PERCY HAD SWORN TO PROTECT HER!!! HOW COULD HE?_

 _Nico felt his rage control him and he felt bones move under him and break the ground. The skeletons responded to the son of Hades and crowded Percy aiming to drag him down to Erebus. NO! Nico hated Percy right now, but he couldn't let them hurt Percy. Just as the skeletons reached Percy, Nico roared again and the earth swallowed the skeletons up, leaving a shocked Percy standing. Nico ran away, ignoring Percy's calls, shutting his ears as the tears broke out from his eyes - as he cursed his own weakness - as he cursed Percy for his - as he mourned his dead sister._

A wave of pure darkness shot out from Nico's hand and hit the giant straight in the chest, propelling him back and causing the arrow to fly off into space. Nico prayed fervently there were no planes up there.

As the giant reeled back from the force of Nico's attack, Nico felt his own head spin and he sunk to his knees, his attack draining him. He felt an arm pull him up and he responded, climbing to his feet. He looked up and saw Annabeth's grey eyes looking concernedly back at him.

"Back here!" Artemis shouted and Nico and Annabeth ran to where the goddess had called them. She was crouching behind the emplacement for a big gun that aimed upwards. "Humans and their guns," Artemis muttered and Nico stifled a chuckle.

"VERY GOOD, SON OF HADES!" a voice boomed from where the giant had been standing. "BUT YOU'LL NEED TO DO BETTER!"

"What do we do?" Amnabeth asked, peering over the edge of the sandbags where Orion had been standing. "You're the daughter of Athena," Nico shot back. "You tell me." Annabeth shot him a glare. "I'm not sure we can even defeat him," Annabeth said, glancing over at Artemis. "What with Lady Artemis in this state.No offense."

Artemis turned a deep shade of purple. "I'm pretty sure I still count as a goddess," she hissed. Annabeth opened her mouth - though to retort or apologise Nico never found out as a laser suddenly appeared on her cheek.

"MOVE!" Nico yelped and pushed her back just as an arrow whipped over where her head had been just a second ago and lodged itself in the wooden deck. Artemis recovered and shot an arrow back at Orion - rewarded by a bellow of pain. Nico rushed out from his cover and ran towards Orion, Annabeth hot on his heels. The giant was busy pulling an arrow out of his chestplate and didn't see them coming.

Nico roared and jumped in the air and swiped at Orion with his Stygian Iron sword. Orion deflected it off his bow at the last second and lashed out with his leg - connecting with Annabeth's stomach and causing her to fly several metres before falling to the ground. Nico glided to the ground as Orion shot an arrow at Annabeth. Then Artemis was there, deflecting the arrow with her knives and throwing one of them at the archer giant. Orion sidestepped the knife and pulled out a sword of his own, the steel blade glinting in the sunlight. He threw the sword at Artemis, her eyes widening at the blade which was as long as she was tall. There was a loud metallic clang and in Artemis' place stood a shield that turned Nico's blood cold as he looked at the visage of Medusa painted on it. _Aegis_. A spear flew out from behind the shield and impaled Orion through the leg. He roared in pain and dropped his bow. Nico rushed forward again, followed by Thalia and Artemis. The three of them slashed and stabbed at the bellowing giant, causing him to shrink in front of their assault. Gashes appeared in his legs and arms, his chest sliced nearly to ribbons, the armour long destroyed.

Orion lashed out in a last ditch and his fist connected with Nico's chest, winding him Nico dropped his sword and collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. Thalia swiped her spear at Orion's legs and he fell on his backside with an audible - "OOOF!"

Artemis ran up on to his chest, pulling out her bow as Thalia stood behind her mistress, clutching her spear. Nico felt a hand grasp his shoulder and he looked up to see a weary-looking Annabeth looking back down at him. She was clutching her stomach protectively and seemed to be in some pain. Nick struggled to his feet and placed an arm on hers. "You okay?" he asked.

"Just a few bruises," Annabeth grimaced. "You?" Nico nodded to indicate he was fine. He heard the sound of an arrow embedding itself in flesh and then the _hiss_ of a monster dissolving. He looked up to see Artemis and Thalia walking back up to them. Artemis looked weary, her eyes haunted.

"Milady," Nico said respectfully. "Are you alright?" Artemis nodded. "I'm fine, but the giant volunteered some disturbing information before we killed him," she said, indicating herself and Thalia.

"It seems that, except for a few, all monsters have been resurrected simultaneously." Artemis said gravely. "I know; Milady. Annabeth and I were discussing it a while ago," Nico admitted. Artemis looked like she wanted to scold Nico; but thought better of it.

"Do you know the scale, Nico?" Thalia said, butting in. "Every monster ever?" Nico asked sarcastically. "Including the Titans and giants," Thalia said gravely. "And they're all down there, where Percy is."

Nico glanced at Annabeth and saw that she had paled severely. "Annabeth," Artemis said, glancing warily at the blond, "Orion said that - that they have Percy."

Nico heard a stifled sob and looked down to see Annabeth sinking slowly to the floor, one hand on her abdomen the other on her mouth. Nico fell to one knee next to her, holding her face in his hand. "Annabeth, he was just saying that," he tried to comfort her but the tears running down her eyes told Nico she had taken what Orion had said to heart. "Percy can't get kidnapped," Nico said, stroking Annabeth's cheek. "He's too strong."

Annabeth nodded weakly and Thalia walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon Beth," she said. "It's gonna be okay."

As the two girls walked away, Nico shot an angry glare at Artemis. "You had to say that, didn't you?" he spat. Artemis glared back at him. "Don't test me, di Angelo," Artemis said. Even though she was only in the form of a 9-year old, Nico felt fear creep into his bones. But he wasn't gonna back down now. "I lost a huntress today, I am not in the best of moods," Artemis continued angrily. "AND YOU JUST TOLD HER THAT HER BOYFRIEND IS CAPTURED BY A TITAN IN THE WORST PLACE POSSIBLE!!" Nico yelled at her.

Artemis looked ready to smite Nico but she just growled and stalked off, leaving Nico standing alone on the deck. Nico paced the deck, thinking if what Orion had said could have been true.

 _It could be,_ one part of him said.

 _THIS IS PERCY FLIPPIN' JACKSON!_ \- another part of him said.

 _But all the monsters are down there. Every single monster ever must be too much for even Percy -_ the rational part of him said.

As Nico paced the deck, he heard horns sound out not too far away. He ran to the prow, running into Frank and Hazel on the way. "How are you?" he asked his sister, placing a hand gingerly on a bruise on her forehead. "I'm fine," she grimaced and the three of them resumed their walk to the railing.

As Nico looked over the edge of the railway, he felt his spirits lift. Down there, nestled in the middle of a valley, lay Camp Half-Blood.


	16. Chapter 14 (Percy)

**XIV**

 **PERCY**

 **Warning: This chapter deals with sensitive topics : Torture**

 _Percy and Annabeth stood back to back, holding off a horde of monsters._ Dracanae _, hellhounds,_ empousai _, you name it. In the distance, Percy saw the rest of the Seven trying to climb aboard the ship - which Leo had named the Argo III._

 _Percy felt Annabeth's back against his own, her breathing heavy. He himself was exhausted but they had to buy time for the others to escape. The smells of battle infiltrated Percy's nostrils, the smell of blood, sweat and monsters._

 _The monsters were holding back at the moment, looking unwilling to attack._ Or waiting for something

 _A loud explosion struck Percy out of his reverie. He whirled around and saw the Argo III being consumed in a huge conflagaration, the screams of demigods being silenced._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Percy screamed and the monsters chose that moment to attack. Hundreds of them ran towards him and Annabeth. Percy flew into the fray, stabbing and slashing left and right - determined to make them pay for what they had done to his friends._

 _Cuts and bruises appeared all over Percy's body but he went on fighting. He saw a Minotaur barreling towards him - but it was too late. He crashed into Percy, sending him flying into a rock. Percy yelled in pain as he felt his bones break. He collapsed to the ground, his spine cracked. He whimpered in pain and annoyance as he realised he was unable to move._

 _The sounds of battle died away and the monsters approached him. They made a lane and a dozen of them dragged a demigod to the front._

 _Percy felt his blood run cold as he saw that the demigod in question was none other than Annabeth herself. She was bloody, bruised and battered, her legs dragging behind her._

 _The_ dracanae _threw Annabeth onto the ground. She shook her head and struggled up - her unfocused eyes zeroing in on Percy. "Percy..." she whimpered and tried to walk towards him but collapsed to the ground again. Percy tried to move towards her but he was paralysed._

 _As Annabeth began desperately crawling towards him; he heard one of the_ empousai _whistle. He saw a hellhound break away from the ranks of the monsters and bound towards Annabeth._

 _"No..." Percy whispered but it was too late. The hellhound had reached Annabeth and was crouched over her - trying to bite her. She threw up her arms and screamed; a sound that made Percy want to tear his ears off. The hellhound finally reached down and bit her neck, silencing her. As the hellhound stepped back, its muzzle glistened red, Percy saw the Minotaur walk towards him. He picked up Percy's fallen sword and crouched down next to Percy. With a huge bellow, he thrust the sword into Percy's chest - causing him to shriek in pain._

 _As the minotaur walked triumphantly back to his fellow monsters Percy felt his vision swim. He felt life slipping from him, and as he died, a pair of golden eyes appeared on the horizon..._

"STOP IT!" Percy screamed as he thrashed against the ropes. The same golden eyes stared impassively down at him, though the smile of the golden-eyes person was cruel.

"Thank you, Koios," Kronos said calmly and Percy felt the hand on his forehead remove itself and heavy steps sounded out on the floor and a door opened and closed.

Percy panted heavily, trying to force the image of Annabeth dying out of his head. This was the first time Kronos had used mental torture on him, the previous two occasions having comprised of beatings and - _shenanigans_ with knives.

Kronos circled Percy, watching him with the coldness and precision of a lion stalking its prey. He placed a hand on Percy's chest, tracing Percy's scars - the old and the new. He traced a deep cut all the way from Percy's collarbone till his bellybutton - from when Percy had called him words best not repeated here. He then traced a horizontal scar on Percy's abdomen, courtesy of when Percy had kicked him during the first session.

Kronos ended his tracing at Percy's neck, his sharp nails bouncing dangerously above Percy's jugular. "Today was fun," Kronos stated icily. "Don't you think?"

He cocked his fist and socked Percy between the eyes, knocking him out.

 **XXXXX**

Percy came to just as the _empousai_ tossed him into his cell, the cold brass causing him to wince. "We'll come back for you later, Hephaestus-spawn," one of the _empousai_ said before they walked off. Percy looked groggily to his left and saw Leo leaning against the wall, his hands and feet in chains. Percy looked down and saw that he was similarly bound.

"Leo," Percy rasped and tried to pull himself over to the bars dividing the cells. He saw Leo trying to do the same and the two reached the bars at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Percy croaked. "Why?" Leo whimpered back. "I'm the one who pulled you in."

"I never should have pushed you in in the first place."

"I never should have attacked your girlfriend, Perce."

"I should have gotten to you earlier, before Gaius could."

"I shouldn't have left. But then Gaia would still be alive and things would be a lot worse for the people we care about."

 _The people we care about_.

Percy hummed weakly in acknowledgment and the two sat in silence, finding solace and comfort in each other's presence.

"Any idea how long we been here?" Leo asked. Percy thought for a while. "I'd say four days, but that's Tartarus standard time." He heard Leo chuckle weakly at the joke. "It may not even have been a whole day up there."

Leo nodded and turned to tapping randomly on the sill. At least Percy thought it was random, but then his maritime instincts kicked in.

"I love you," Percy blurted out. Leo immediately paused his tapping. "What?" he asked slightly perplexed. "Look, Perce, you're a great guy, but I don't think-"

"Morse code. You were tapping 'I love you' in morse code," Percy explained. Leo immediately sighed in relief and nodded.

"My mom and I," Leo began, his voice cracking slightly. "We used to tap out 'I love you' to each other."

"She sounds like a lovely person," Percy said. "Yeah," Leo confessed, tears streaming down his face. "She was."

 **XXXXX**

After a while, the _empousai_ came for Leo and Percy could do nothing to stop them. They dragged him off, Leo shooting him a sad smile as he disappeared from view, leaving Percy all alone in the area as Bob had been moved elsewhere.

As Percy sat in the silence, he felt his memories of Annabeth and the others return.

 _Percy paced the deck of the Argo II nervously, fidgeting nervously with his hands. It was gonna take them some time to get to where Annabeth was - hopefully she'd found what she had been looking for : the Markof Athena._

 _He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned around to see Piper walking towards him. In the space of the few days they'd known each other_ , _the two had become surprisingly._ Probably because of that messed up encounter with the dark water...

 _He felt Piper place a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her. She smiled at him comfortingly and he smiled back at her. Her eyes kept on changing colour, sort of like a horoscope._ Wait, no. What was the word? Annabeth had mentioned it the other day. Never mind.

 _"You okay, Percy?" she asked worriedly. "I'm fine," Percy said hesitantly. He felt Piper place her arms around his neck and pull him in for a hug._ Strange, the two of them hadn't hugged before.

 _He felt Piper rub soothing circles on his back. He felt his breathing ease. His worry for Annabeth slightly diminished._ She was gonna be okay _. Piper broke the hug, but kept her arms around Percy's neck - her face just inches from his. "Better?" she asked, her sweet voice soothing Percy's nerves._

 _"Much. Thanks, Pipes," Percy said gratefully. "I can call you Pipes, right?" Piper smiled back at him. "Sure," she grinned. "Seaweed Brain."_

 _Percy chuckled and Piper laughed along with him. And for a moment, Percy felt himself moving closer to him. Wait, no. He_ was _moving towards her. He didn't know if it was the whole Aphrodite thing, or he was just severely missing Annabeth._

 _To his surprise, Percy felt Piper moving closer to him as well, until they were connected by the lips. It was a short, brief one - but Percy felt it pierce him._

WHAT IN HADES WAS HE DOING?! _ANNABETH WAS STILL OUT THERE. SHE WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND. HERE HE WAS KISSING ANOTHER GIRL. He knew he wasn't perfect, but this hurt._ _Percy broke the kiss, moving back. "Piper," he whispered. "We probably shouldn't have."_ _He saw Piper looking back at him with guilt-fillled eyes. "You're right," she whispered back. "I'm sorry, it was my fault."_ _"It's alright," Percy quipped. "Let's just keep it to hugs next time?" Piper rolled her eyes but smiled. "Agreed," she said and moved back, walking across the deck to the stairs where Jason was helping Leo with the rope ladder._ Percy broke down, sobs racking his battered form. So much for his _fatal flaw_ , he had been disloyal to Annabeth. _TO ANNABETH_. He didn't deserve her...

 _No, Percy! Don't let Kronos get to you._ But he didn't deserve her. He was worthless, unable to stand up to someone he had already defeated before, unable to keep himself from falling into Tartarus, unable to come back to _her_ earlier, unable to survive some fire.

 _Speaking of fire_.

The _empousai_ tossed Leo back in his cell. He curled up protectively as the _empousai_ left his cell abd locked the door. Percy struggled back up to the bars as Leo tossed and turned.

"Leo," Percy called. " _Leo_!" Leo turned around and looked at Percy, his eyes filled with guilt and sorrow. "I killed her, Percy," Leo blurted out as tears spilled from his eyes. "I killed my _mami_."

Percy looked at him with pity. "Leo, you didn't kill her," he began but Leo shook his head violently, tears flying from his face. "I'm worthless, Percy. I'm a waste," he sobbed. "I should be dead. _JUST KILL ME!"_

Percy reached out his chained hands and tried to grab Leo's shoulder as best he could. Leo flinched from his grasp but Percy held on. "Leo, look at me!" Percy ordered him. "You're not worthless, you're not a waste. If you were dead, none of us would be alive. Kronos - he's getting to you. Don't let him! You're stronger than him. You destroyed Gaia yourself. You're the only man to find Ogygia twice. YOU'RE LEO MOTHER-FLIPPING VALDEZ! BAD-BOY SUPREME! C'MON, DO IT FOR TEAM LEO!"

Percy ended his rant and looked hard at Leo. He looked back up at Percy. Tears still streaked his face, but his eyes were filled with a determined fire that hadn't been there before. "Yeah," Leo said weakly. "No-one messes with the Super-sized McShizzle."

"No-one," Percy chuckled. As the two sat laughing stupidly, Percy heard the bars rattle. He looked around to see Kronos himself standing at the entrance. He felt Leo flinch but said nothing.

"Good to see you two in such great spirits," Kronos said icily. "Because I have a big day planned tomorrow."

With this cryptic message, the Titan King walked off, chuckling lowly.

Percy looked at Leo, who looked as pale as Nico.

"Well, that doesn't sound too great, does it?"

"No, it really doesn't. F*king Titans."


	17. Chapter 15 (Jason)

**XV**

 **JASON**

Pain. That was all Jason was able to feel and think as he fought to stay alive. He felt hands cup his face, another pair roam around his abdomen. He felt a stinging pain as someone pulled the arrow out of his stomach and then shoved a cloth on top to stop the bleeding. He felt all this - but saw nothing.

Jason felt bandages being tied around his stomach and felt himself slipping into Morpheus' realm. He prayed fervently in his head to the gods that he wouldn't have nightmares. _Hahaha, nice try._

 _Jason pulled himself over the rocks, grimacing in pain, sorrow and anger. His skin smarted all over from the burns he had received, his eyes watered from the acrid smoke and from mourning. "Piper," he whimpered. He remembered Percy and Annabeth running off towards the monster army, telling the remaining Seven to get the demigods from Camp Half-Blood away safely. He remembered Percy shooting him a small smile as he ran off, ignoring the Seven's pleas to stay with them._

 _Jason had tried to go with them, but Chiron had held him back. "No, Jason," he had said. "Let them go, you must help the others." Even as the centaur said this, Jason noticed the tears streaming down his weathered face and had to blink his eyes to hold back his own. Despite his fears, Jason had reluctantly agreed to board the ship and leave his two friends to their fates. He should have been out there - at least instead of Annabeth._

 _Jason had run up the stairs, pushing frantic demigods out of the way. He had run over the deck, over to the railing to see what was happening. The army wasn't attacking, but Percy and Annabeth were standing back to back in the middle of the monsters, outnumbered by over a thousand-to-one._

 _"_ _JASON!" a voice had made him jump and turn around. He saw Piper running towards him, fear in her beautiful kaleidoscopic eyes. "What's wro-" he had started to say but she had grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. She had ended the kiss quickly and had then said; "I love you," before she had grabbed him by his shirt and - in a freak show of strength - hurled him overboard. Jason's eyes had widened, his heartbeat had risen to astronomical levels, as he saw Piper smiling sadly at him. Then the entire ship had blown up, forcing the breath out of his lungs and flinging him away._

 _Jason clawed at a rock, pulling himself up the incline. He opened his eyes weakly to see Percy propped up against a boulder, sitting in a pool of his own blood. "Percy," Jason whispered weakly, but he was over a mile away. He saw the monster army throw a demigod out in front - her blonde hair billowing out around her as she fell to the ground. Jason's heart caught in his throat as a hellhound bounded out towards Annabeth and ripped her throat out, her screams audible all the way till here. He saw a Minotaur walk over to Percy. Jason reached into his last vestiges of strength and pulled himself up, trying to reach Percy or at least distract the monsters. Percy wasn't moving, he seemed to be paralysed. The Minotaur pulled out a bronze sword and shoved it into Percy's chest. Percy writhed in pain before he went still, staring into space as the monster army celebrated their victory._

 _Jason felt tears running down his face as he saw Percy and Annabeth's lifeless forms. He thought back to Piper, seeing her smiling sadly at him as she used her last piece of strength to save her boyfriend instead of herself._

 _Jason roared and raised his arm, using his dying strength to bring down lightning into the monsters' army. As he lowered his arm to bring down the destruction, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, followed by several more. He looked down to see half a dozen arrow shafts sticking out of his stomach and chest, red blood soaking his tattered shirt. His arms fell and the lightning dissipated. He felt himself falling to his knees and looked up to see a_ ventus _swinging a sword at his neck…_

"No, no, no!" Jason screamed and rose off the bed, yelping in pain when his stomach stretched, causing the arrow wound to open up again. He saw Piper looking at him worriedly, the sleep vanishing from her eyes as she frantically grabbed a cloth and tried to staunch Jason's bleeding. Jason fell back onto his back, gritting his teeth in pain as Piper poured antiseptic onto the cloth and held it over his wound. He raised a hand weakly and cupped Piper's cheek, stroking it ever so lightly. Holding the cloth in one hand, she raised her other hand to his and tangled their fingers.

Jason felt guilt overwhelm himself. He should have been stronger than he was - he should have seen through that b**ch Khione's disguise. "I'm so sorry," he said pathetically, looking anywhere except directly at Piper. Piper removed her hand from his and placed it on his face, moving it to make eye contact with him. "Me too," she whispered, a single tear making its way down her face. "I love you," she whispered. The image from his nightmare of her pushing him away as she said the same thing resurfaced in Jason's mind and he closed his eyes in pain. "I love you too," he managed to mutter, though he meant it seriously.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked him worriedly. "Nothing," he lied. "Just the pain." He opened his eyes to see Piper looking at him skeptically with a raised eyebrow. "I had a dream," Jason sighed finally, not being able to lie to her. Piper nodded understandingly, leaning forward to place her head on his shoulder, intertwining their fingers.

"About?" she asked warily. Jason inhaled deeply, calming his nerves. "Everyone," he whispered. "Everyone died." He felt Piper hold her breath before she leaned up to kiss his jaw. "I'm still here," she whispered. "We all are." Jason nodded and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling its scent.

Jason heard people moving around and looked to see Frank helping Hazel to her feet. She was clutching her head slightly but otherwise seemed to be fine. Piper got to her feet and walked over to them. She hugged Hazel, asking how she was feeling. Hazel nodded and smiled back at Piper. She looked over at Jason and a worried frown etched itself on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked timidly as she looked at the red-stained bandages around his stomach. Jason became cautiously aware that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. "Yeah," he replied. "I'm fine." Hazel smiled back at him when the sounds of screams suddenly reached them. Jason had been hearing something for some time - but had chosen to ignore it. But now it seemed something was up. Frank walked over to the door, morphing his backpack into a bow. "I'm going to check what that was."

Hazel walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm coming with you," she said. Frank looked like he wanted to argue but the fiery glare she gave him made him sigh and open the door. "You two stay here," Hazel ordered before closing the door behind them.

Jason squirmed uncomfortably. He should be up there, not lying down like he was some invalid. A fresh spasm of pain racked his body. _Ok yeah, maybe he could take a break_.

Piper walked over to him concernedly as he grunted in pain. She reached for a bottle of nectar and handed it to him. Jason took it with a grateful smile and drank a sip, the pain subsiding.

Jason swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to the table, where his shirts and jeans were laid out. He pulled on the jeans, but left the shirt as he realised he shouldn't put pressure on the bandages. He looked for his sword and found it lying underneath his shirt. Tying it around his waist, he walked over to the door, only to be blocked by Piper. "Where do you think you're going, Sparky?" she asked sarcastically. "Up," Jason said simply.

"Lie down, Jason," Piper said, but Jason pulled her away from the door, taking advantage of the fact that Piper hadn't used charmspeak. "I'm fine, Pipes," he assured her and began walking down the corridor towards the stairwell. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Piper following him. She reached out her hand and he took it, lacing their fingers and walking up the stairs.

Jason tensed at the top stair, pulling out his gladius - ears straining for any sound. He rushed out from the stairs and came face to face with Nico. Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good to see you up and about," Nico quipped dryly, but excitement sparkled in his dark eyes. "What's up?" Jason asked. "Thought we heard some fighting." Nico grimaced and massaged his side. "Yeah," he admitted. "Some stupid resurrected giant decided to attack our ship."

"Is everyone okay?" Piper asked, casting a worried glance around. "One huntress got killed, but everyone else is fine." Jason's heart sank. "Who?" Nico sensed his worry. "Thalia's fine. Some other huntress named Marianne."

Jason felt the ship descending. "How far are we from Camp Half-Blood?" he asked. Nico smirked. "A few seconds." Jason stumbled as the entire ship rocked, spouts of water flying up from the sides. Jason walked over to the railing and saw that the ship was in the sea, next to the beach and Camp Half-Blood around it. On the beach stood dozens of demigods - all of them holding a suitcase and some assorted items like weapons, vases and other ornaments. At the head of the demigods strode Clarisse, barking orders. Jason looked in the distance and saw Chiron galloping towards the ship, a trunk tied to his back.

Motors whirred and the walk-plank descended into the surf, extending till where the water was shallow enough for the demigods to wade through. The demigods began moving in an orderly fashion Jason had thought came naturally only to the Romans. The Greeks were much more - _boisterous_.

"Grace," Clarisse nodded at him, raising an eyebrow at his red-stained bandages. The Stolls smirked cheekily at him, Drew Tanaka batted her eyelashes and Chiron walked up and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Jason," he said. "I hope what you warned us of is merely a false alarm. I would hate to see this place be destroyed."

"Me too, Chiron," Jason said, placing an arm around Piper's shoulders, pulling her close. Chiron smiled appreciatively at Jason when a sudden commotion distracted them.

"ANNABETH NOOO!" a scream distracted the three of them and they turned to see Annabeth pushing aside Malcolm and running down the gangplank, racing straight into Camp.

"Chiron, hold her!" Jason shouted, pushing Piper into Chiron's arms and running after Annabeth down the gangplank. _The camp could explode any minute, and Annabeth was running straight into it._ Jason ignored the shouts of protest of demigods as he barrelled through them, Annabeth far ahead him.

"ANNABETH!" he screamed, trying to get her to stop. _Ugh, Piper would have his head for this._ Annabeth went on running, giving him no choice but to follow. He panted heavily, the pain in his stomach returning as his muscles screamed in protest.

Then the first explosion struck.

An entire cabin on Jason's right went up in flames, the sound deafening him. He grunted in pain and ducked to avoid the heat and brought his hands up to his ears. But Annabeth went on running so he followed her.

Explosions racked the camp, entire cabins going up in the conflagration. And it was all Jason could do to predict where the next explosion would be, whether it would be under Annabeth's running feet – or even his own.

Annabeth finally seemed to arrive at her destination, the dining pavilion. She ran in, ignoring Jason's shouts for her to stop. Jason growled and followed her in, weaving through the long stone benches in an attempt to keep up. He reached her just as she climbed up to the head-table.

"ANNABETH!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm. "What in Hades are you doing?"

She whirled around and growled at him, rage in her eyes. She yanked her arm away and ran up to the brazier, trying to pull it from its place on the ground. It was too heavy for her, and Jason realised he'd have to end this before the bombs reached them.

The brazier came free of its binds, but it still remained too difficult for Annabeth to drag. Jason grabbed her arm, ignoring her outraged expression. "Annabeth, we can't stay here!" he shouted at her, pulling her arm away from the brazier and dragging her away. "Jason, you don't understand," she pleaded but a deafening explosion cut short what she was going to say. Jason turned around to see the brazier being propelled towards him by the explosion. He ducked, the bronze object hurtling into one of the benches and cracking in half.

Tears began streaming down Annabeth's face as she saw the broken brazier and Jason couldn't tell what was so important. He dragged her behind him and began running back, the explosion still going off around them.

He panted and gasped as he ran, all the oxygen in the air seeming to get sucked into the fire. Jason jumped over a fallen dummy, pulling Annabeth alongside him. The ship was in front of them, hovering just slightly off the ground, a rope ladder descending.

 _50 meters… 40meters… 30meters… 20meters… 10meters…_ "JUMP!" Jason shouted and the two of them jumped for the rope ladder, climbing up it as the ship's engines engaged and it began rising up into the air.

Jason put his hand over the edge of the railing, feeling someone pull his hand up. _Piper_. Jason looked over to see Chiron doing the same for Annabeth. He looked into Piper's eyes to discern her reaction. She wasn't mad, _thank the gods,_ but her eyes were full of concern and worry. Jason smiled at her to let her know he was alright, and she pulled him into a hug.

Jason felt a finger tap his shoulder and he broke away from the hug, turning around. **_WHAM!_** Jason reeled from the force of the blow and fell to the ground, clutching his cheek. _That would leave a bruise_. Over him stood a livid Annabeth, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Back off, Mclean," she growled as Piper tried to intervene. Though Annabeth wasn't the one with the charmspeak, Piper moved away. Annabeth kneeled down next to Jason, grabbing his collar.

"You," her voice choked with unbridled rage and emotion. "You worthless excuse for a hero." She shook his collar. "YOU KNEW WHAT THAT WAS FOR! WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!"

Jason mentally face-palmed. Percy and Annabeth had used the brazier last time when they'd be in Tartarus. If Percy remembered, he'd be able to use the same way to get a message to them. Or, he'd _have been_ able to. Now Jason had just gotten that thing destroyed.

"Annabeth, I-" Jason tried to say but Annabeth stopped him with a slap to the face, causing him to wince.

"Don't say a word, asshole," she growled. Despite her anger, Jason saw tears start rolling down her face. "I _hate_ you," she spat out. "I wish you were down there, and h – he was here instead of you."

Jason hated himself for it, but he began to wish that was true. "You're not half the demigod he is," she went on. "You pile of pathetic crap! You're so _arrogant_! I don't always need your help, I'm not your kid! You stuck-up little –"

"ANNABETH!" a shout interrupted her. Annabeth whirled around to see Chiron frowning disapprovingly down at her. Even as he looked at her, Jason felt her grip on his collar slacken. "That's quite enough," the centaur said, spreading his hands in a placating manner. Annabeth let go of Jason's collar and climbed to her feet. Before she walked off, she threw a last hateful glare at Jason, her eyes filled with tears. Jason heard stairs creak as she walked below-decks, leaving him lying on his butt in front of dozens of demigods.

He felt a soothing hand on his cheek and looked up to see the kaleidoscopic eyes of Piper looking worriedly back at him. "You okay?" she muttered, a tear in the corner of her eye. Jason nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 **XXXXXX**

 **Hello readers! Once again, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooo**

 **sorry for the very very late update. My laptop had crashed, and I just got a new one (about time too, its been 5 years).**

 **I made the chapter longer than usual for you guys, please stay tuned, read, review - lemme know what you think.**

 **Lots of love and apologies**

 **-Broder**


	18. Chapter 16 (Leo)

**XVI**

 **LEO**

 **Warning: This chapter deals with sensitive topics:**

 **TORTURE**

"DUCK!" Percy shouted, pushing Leo to the floor as a boulder passed over the place where they had just been standing. Getting back up, Leo fired a bolt of fire at the Earthborn who had chucked the boulder at the two of them. The muddy creature shrieked and sunk into the ground, a flaming hole in its chest. Percy cut a _dracanae_ in half, his sword slicing through and impaling itself in the chest of a pouncing hellhound.

Despite the damage they were inflicting, Percy and Leo were heavily outnumbered and were thus being pushed backwards to the brass wall, which towered over all of them. "We need to get out of here," Percy said through gritted teeth to which Leo responded by chargrilling an entire section of hellhounds running towards them. "That asshole Kronos locked it from the outside," Leo grunted as Percy pushed him out of the way of an incoming arrow. "What does he want from us?" Percy growled as he deflected the strike of another _dracanae_ and proceeded to lop its head off with Riptide.

"Still working on it," Leo confessed as he torched an _empousa_ running towards him with murder in her eyes. Leo heard a loud yelp and turned around to see Percy holding his hand with an arrow in it. Blood poured from around the wound and his sword had fallen on the ground. "PERCY!" Leo warned as he saw a Minotaur charging towards him. Percy looked up but it was too late. The bull-man crashed into Percy with the force of an express train, sending him flying into the brass wall. Leo watched in horror as Percy sunk to the floor, his head lolling. Leo looked up just in time to see a hellhound barrelling towards him.

 _Oh, fuc-_

Leo flew backwards into the wall, collapsing to the floor in pain. He whimpered as he saw an _empousa_ , Kelli, walk up to him. She smiled sweetly at him before socking him across the face, causing him to go unconscious.

 **XXXXX**

 _Leo came to inside a place he recognised as the Big House in Camp. As he walked into it, he realised it was a dream, and he wasn't there in person. He walked past the main room, ignoring Chiron and the Ares girl, Clarisse, who seemed to be deeply engaged in some conversation. He continued up the stairs, not sure why he was going up them. As he came to the top stair, he heard the sounds of muffled crying that sounded familiar for some reason._

 _He walked through the corridor, looking for the room from where the sounds of the crying were coming from. The last room on the right yielded results. "Calypso," Leo breathed, even though he knew no-one could hear him. That was who lay on the bed in the middle of the room, sobbing into the covers. Leo longed to be able to walk up to her, stroke her hair, massage her shoulders, anything to comfort her._

 _"_ _Why'd you leave me, Leo?" she choked, making Leo's heart sink and tears prick his eyes. "I'm all alone here," she went on. "Was I not good enough for you?"_

 _"_ _No, Sunshine," Leo sobbed. "It's not my fault." Calypso obviously didn't hear him and went on sobbing into her pillow. Leo climbed onto the bed and began rubbing circles on her back. Despite the fact she couldn't feel it, Leo had to do it to reassure himself that he was doing what he could. Leo burrowed his face into the crook of her neck. "I'll come back to you_ mamacita _," he promised before kissing her cheek and holding her in his arms the best he could._

 _As he stroked her back, he heard someone knock on the doorframe. Calypso immediately sat up, wiping the tears from her almond eyes. "Chiron," she said with feigned pleasure. The centaur walked into the room, a grim expression on his face. "Milady," he said gravely. "I have just received distressing news."_

 _Leo shot up, before running to the automatic calendar._ August 16th _. DAMN! That was the date Gaius had set the bombs to explode, when he'd allowed Leo to be captured so he would have a diversion to attack Camp. Leo looked behind him and saw Calypso running towards the cupboard, pulling out her clothes and other miscellaneous items an immortal Titaness would require whilst fleeing death – like sewing implements._

 _Leo felt the world swim, and realised he was being pulled back to reality. "Goodbye, Sunshine," he whispered as he was yanked back as if on a chain …_

"AAAAAHHHH!" Leo screamed as he shot up. He grimaced as the chains yanked his arms backwards to the ground, his legs bound similarly. To the cell in his right lay am unmoving Percy, over whom Bob crouched protectively – reaching out a finger to his chest. "Owie," Bob whispered and a soft silver glow spread out from his finger, seeming to dissolve into Percy's body. He suddenly writhed, his entire body shaking. He heaved a huge breath, audible _cracks_ being heard as his ribs mended themselves. His eyes fluttered open and focused on the Titan kneeling in front of him. "Bob," he whispered weakly. Bob smiled at him but was suddenly jerked backwards, falling on the floor. Over him stood his golden brother, Hyperion, flames in his eyes. In his hand he held a chain to which Bob was attached. Leo growled at the humiliation Bob was suffering.

"Come along, _brother_ ," he spat out the last word like an insult. "Let the nice demigod rest." He pulled Bob along, but the silver-haired Titan didn't move. "Ever wonder why you reformed so slowly, _brother_?" Bob asked him in the same tone he had been spoken to before. Hyperion cocked his head, looking at Bob in disgust mingled with curious interest, as one may look at a dissected frog. "It's because I burst your bubble," Bob mocked.

Hyperion roared in rage and backhanded Bob savagely across the face, causing him to twirl and fall on the ground, golden _ichor_ leaking from the side of his mouth. "You always were a coward, Iapetus," he growled, ignoring Bob's flinch at his old name. "Wait till you hear what brother Kronos has in store for you."

Bob's eyes widened and he jumped at his brother in an attempt to get free, the two sprawling on the ground. Hyperion kicked Bob off and tried to get up, but Bob whirled around and grabbed Hyperion in a choke hold. He squeezed harder and harder, causing Hyperion to struggle in his arms. Hyperion launched a savage punch to Bob's head, winding the Titan and he stumbled backwards, freeing Hyperion.

Hyperion struggled to his feet, clutching his neck. Bob jumped on him again and began punching him in the face with both fists, pummelling his brother's face. Hyperion's head lolled to the side, knocked out cold. Bob got to his feet, panting in exhaustion.

He whirled around, a savage smile on his features. "Time to get you out," he quipped and began trying to pick the locks on Percy's chains. As the final lock popped, Leo heard a huge roar and saw a forty-foot tall giant race into the corridor. His black dreadlocks were filled with broken weapons, as if tokens from fallen demigods. He collided with Bob, sending the much smaller Titan flying backwards into the wall.

The giant turned around to look at the two of them. "Perseus Jackson," he boomed. " _And_ Leo Valdez. What an honour," at the last word, he fake bowed, spreading his hands. "Tell me, how is your friend, _Jason Grace_."

"Waiting for your ass," Leo growled, causing the giant to roar in laughter, throwing his head back. "He does not have long to wait," he boomed, "I merely have some things to discuss with my half-brothers, then I shall be on my way to end him and all your other puny friends."

"I don't remember them being puny when they kicked your _podex_ last time, Porphyrion," Percy croaked from the other cell. Porphyrion's head moved so fast to Percy's cell that Leo could swear the guy had given himself whiplash. "Hmm, maybe Jason will have to wait a while," he mused coldly. "I may take advantage of the Titans' hospitality to spend some time with you, Jackson."

Leo looked towards Percy and saw his face paling, but his mouth was set in a determined sneer. "Well, you have my sympathies," Percy snarled. "I've been told I'm not easy to spend time with." Porphyrion threw his head back and laughed again, his dreadlocks bouncing up and down. "Let's see if we can beat that humour out of you, _demigod_ ," he said in between laughter.

"Now if you'll excuse me," the giant said, brushing himself off, "I have a _rendezvous_ with a Titan." With this, he walked across the corridor, kicking the unconscious Bob and Hyperion out of his way and stomping off, his dragon legs' echoes sounding on the ground long after he was gone.

"I think I have a new name for you," Leo said to Percy turning to him. Percy turned towards him, pale but his face set. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Persassy."

 **XXXXX**

"Get up, _demigod_ ," the _empousa_ snarled. Leo felt her claws on his arms and reluctantly struggled to his feet. He and Percy were so weak now that – from six _empousai_ , only two would come to escort them to their torture sessions. Despite himself, Leo felt offended.

"You too," he heard another _empousa_ say and saw Percy being similarly hauled out of his cell. Percy stumbled, cursing as he struggled to stand straight, courtesy of when Porphyrion had broken his back and prevented Kronos from fully healing him as Kronos was wont to do after a life-threatening torture session.

It had been two days since Porphyrion had arrived here, and only one day had passed up on Earth since they'd been trapped here (as a disgruntled Orion had informed them as he scratched his breastplate where Artemis had shot him). That meant every day up there was six days down here. _Gulp_.

Percy and Leo walked up the corridor, huddling together as closely as they could. "You okay, man?" Leo asked as he saw Percy struggling along. Percy grimaced. "You think," he snarled. Chastised, Leo fell into step alongside the _empousai_ , silent.

"Sorry," Percy mumbled after what felt like an eternity of walking and awkward silence. "Shouldn't have snapped at you." Leo smiled at him and was about to say something but a sudden noise disturbed him.

"FINALLY!" Porphyrion boomed, spreading his hands. "What took so long?" "Perhaps if you had not broken the boy's back, we'd have been here earlier," Leo heard an _empousa_ snarl back at the giant. Leo sighed and closed his eyes. If blockbuster movies were to be believed – he knew what was coming next.

Porphyrion had probably been contacted by Hollywood, as he did not disappoint. His eyes contorted in rage, his face turned an angry red colour. He raised a fist and crushed the _empousa_ into the ground, the only thing remaining when he removed his massive fist was pulverised dust and a mangled bronze leg and – a hoof.

The other _empousai_ flinched, but didn't say a word as they unbuckled the demigods' chains and threw them to the floor in front of Porphyrion's feet. Leo helped Percy up, barely concealing a wince when he heard Percy's back pop. Percy grimaced and smiled weakly at Leo. "How's the back, Jackson?" Porphyrion asked with sarcastic concern.

Percy lifted his head up to look the giant directly in the eye. His own sea-green ones burned deep with a fire that made Leo want to shrink and crawl into the darkest abyss in an attempt to escape them.

"Better than yours will be once I'm out of here," he growled. Porphyrion chuckled, but Leo could sense just the slightest trickle of fear by the way his laugh wavered. "One of my brothers would like to have some _fun_ with you today," Porphyrion growled in a way that made Leo realise it probably wouldn't be too much fun. The _empousai_ herded Leo and Percy through the brass doors to the torture chamber that had been plaguing their nightmares. Instead of a bed, an upright rectangular frame stood in the middle, like a doorway without the door. To the four inner corners of the frame were nailed Celestial Bronze chains, made to hold a person in place in the middle.

In the corner of the room, leaning against the wall like a high-school jock with swagger (no offense to any such) stood Orion, his bow in his hand and a quiver at his side. His mechanical goggles whirred as the new arrivals entered. His handsome face curled into a cruel smile when he saw Leo and Percy. The _empousai_ frogmarched the two up to the frame, stopping at its side. Orion picked up his bow and quiver and walked over to them.

"This quiver holds a dozen arrows," he said, smiling coldly. "Six for each of you." Leo gulped at this and saw Percy pale slightly. "No matter what happens," the archer giant went on, still flashing his million-drachma smile. "I _will_ finish this quiver."

Leo felt the _empousai_ march him to the frame and could only whimper weakly in protest. Percy struggled against his captors, but they held tightly to him. An _empousa_ grabbed Leo's arms and began binding them to the chains whilst another did the same to Leo's legs. Leo felt a gag being stuffed into his mouth. The last thing he saw before a cloth was tied over his eyes was Orion calmly walking till he stood three meters away from Leo, still smiling.

Leo breathed heavily through his nose, trying to bite through the gag. He didn't know when the arrow would be loosed. But then he _sensed_ it. The whirring of Orion's mechanical eyes as he made a target of Leo. The spinning of the perfectly oiled gears as the bowstring drew taut. _It was times like these Leo wished he wasn't a son of Hephaestus_.

The first arrow loosed from Orion's bow and struck Leo in his left knee. He howled, his wails muffled in the gag. Tears broke free from his eyes, unseen in the darkness that oppressed him. He tried to sink to the ground, but the chains held him upright. The bowstring drew taut again, and Leo braced himself as best as he could.

 _Pain_. That was all Leo could feel and think of as the second arrow lodged itself in his left shoulder. He whimpered and moaned in pain, writhing in vain against the chains that cut into his wrists, preventing him from even freeing himself from this hell.

The bowstring drew taut for a third time.

The arrow thudded into his right kneecap, impaling it. Leo howled, the gag falling free and releasing his sound and fury to the surroundings. _Forgive me, Calypso,_ Leo found himself praying.

"STOP IT!" Leo was vaguely aware of someone screaming and realised it was Percy. "I will finish my quiver, _demigod_ ," Orion growled. "Fine!" Percy shouted. "But do it on me."

"Percy, no…" Leo croaked, but Orion had begun chuckling loud enough to drown out Leo's weak voice. "So be it," Orion said and Leo felt the blindfold be removed from his eyes. He felt the chains fall away and he was dragged to the side by the _empousai_. He saw Percy being dragged to the frame and be bound. Percy opened his mouth, allowing the gag to be stuffed in, and stood silently as the blindfold was tied over his eyes.

Leo saw Orion pull back the bowstring, an arrow notched in the middle. Percy was completely still, not struggling against the chains. He had a calm, accepting expression on the part of his face that Leo could see. After all this time, Leo finally understood what Hazel had meant when they'd been talking about Percy. He knew that one day he'd meet a monster he couldn't beat.

The first arrow flew from Orion's bow and struck Percy in the left knee, as it had to Leo. Leo winced as he saw blood pour from around the wound. Percy stumbled, but the chains held him upright. The next arrow flew from Orion's bow with a _TWANG_ , hitting Percy in the left shoulder. He moved back as if pushed by a bull, but again – the chains held him in place.

The third arrow hit Percy in the right kneecap, perfectly following the routine Orion had taken with Leo. Leo shut his eyes – unable to watch anymore. That should be him up there, taking his full six arrows. But Percy was in the frame, still with six shots to go. Leo had felt himself unable to go beyond three, and this was coming from a guy who'd gotten hit with an Imperial gold projectile bigger than himself.

The fourth arrow hit Percy in the right shoulder, pushing him backwards with such force that the chains rattled. A fifth followed it, embedding itself in Percy's left thigh. A sixth zoomed into his right thigh. Blood covered his entire body, flowing freely from his shoulders and legs.

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Leo shouted, enraged. Orion turned to look at him, lowering his bow. "Do you doubt my aim?" he asked coldly. "The Jackson boy will not die, though he will wish he did."

In a single fluid motion, Orion raised his bow again and fired an arrow straight into Percy's stomach. Percy went slack, his head lolling and arms hanging from the chains as he fainted. "Pity," Orion whispered. "I wanted him to feel these ones."

Two more arrows thudded into Percy's forearms, leaving Orion's quiver empty. "Pleasure doing business with you," the ten-foot tall giant quipped before walking out of a back door. Leo heard another door open and saw Kronos walk in. He paused at Percy's unconscious form, chuckling coldly at the pin-cushioned demigod. He wrenched all 9 arrows out of Percy's limp body, causing the wounds to widen and bleed profusely. "Iapetus!" he boomed.

Leo watched helplessly as Bob shuffled in, conscious again. Behind him strutted a wary Hyperion, holding his chain. "Percy," Bob shouted and ran over to him, yanking Hyperion behind him. He raised a hand and glided it over Percy's wounds. Leo marvelled as the holes closed themselves, leaving angry red scars and rivers of blood all over Percy's body.

Leo whimpered and tried to back away as Kronos advanced on him. He kneeled down next to him and grinned evilly. Placing a hand on the arrow in Leo's left knee, he wrenched it out. Leo threw his head back and gritted his teeth, grunting in pain. By the time the next two arrows were pulled out, Leo was on the edge of unconsciousness from the agony. He watched through dizzy eyes as Bob walked over to him and placed a hand over his wounds.

"Owie."


	19. Chapter 17 (Hazel)

**XVII**

 **HAZEL**

Hazel watched in shock as Annabeth punched Jason across the face, grabbing him by the collar as he lay stunned on the ground. Hazel heard Annabeth shouting at him, calling him things she'd never thought Annabeth capable of saying. She watched in confusion as Annabeth stalked off, running below-decks as Jason massaged his cheek and Piper fussed over him.

"Well," Frank said after a while. " _That_ was unexpected." "How much does she have to go through?" Hazel wondered aloud. "Will she ever catch a break?" "Hopefully," Frank said, rubbing Hazel's shoulders. "Jason got hit pretty bad."

"She _is_ right though," Hazel retorted. "He's always running after her, she _isn't_ a kid." Frank cocked his head to the side as if agreeing with her.

"DEMIGODS!" a voice boomed, making Hazel and Frank spin around to see Chiron standing atop the quarterdeck. "Move below-decks. Find your sleeping area. Night is close, volunteers for first watch please line up here."

After a myriad of other commands, Chiron dismissed the campers, a dozen staying on the deck for first watch, whilst the others headed below to sleep. Along with Chiron, Calypso and Rachel, the remaining Seven had their own cabins, whilst the other campers settled down in the bunk beds as best as they could, following much grumbling and arguing.

Frank had been given first watch along with a group of other demigods, and despite Hazel's protests, he forced her to "go get some sleep" as she had been up for too long. Hazel stumbled to her cabin, thinking of what Hylla had said to her when she and Frank had been kidnapped by them.

 _"_ _A large group of men and women are making their way across America, heading for San Francisco. They carry Celestial Bronze weapons, but not swords and spears. They have guns, mortal weapons fashioned in Celestial Bronze. I fear for the safety of our world. You must warn the Roman Camp, for my Amazons and I must embark on a different mission. We must search for the source of the disturbance in our world – as the Mist is failing."_

Hazel had immediately informed the Roman Camp of the threat using IM, but she didn't understand what Hylla meant by saying that the Mist was failing. It sure hadn't failed her when she'd used it against Gaius, but she'd learnt not to doubt the Queen of the Amazons' advice.

Hazel stripped and stepped into the shower attached to her cabin, relishing the feel of the hot water on her skin. After a few minutes, she decided to step out of the shower and changed into her night-suit. She climbed into bed and let the exhaustion of the day's events catch up.

 _Hazel was running up the gangplank, pulling Frank alongside. Behind them, less than a mile off, stood a monster army of over a thousand, held at bay only by Percy and Annabeth. Frank tried to resist, refusing to leave Percy behind again – but Hazel knew that the only chance for the survival of all the demigods was if they left Percy and Annabeth behind – a terrible price to pay._ They'll be okay, _she kept lying to herself, forcing her legs to carry her up the ramp, until finally she and Frank were safely inside the ship. Frank engulfed her in his arms, tears streaming down his face as he realised they were leaving Percy and Annabeth to their deaths. Hazel was struggling to keep her own at bay. The ramp rose, closing off the ship. As soon as Hazel felt the ship rise, she felt something wrong._

 _Then she heard it. The explosion that would end her days. A huge fireball zoomed out towards her and Frank, consuming them. Hazel felt the heat destroy her, obliterating her till nothing remained of her…_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hazel shrieked, shooting up in bed. She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath and calm herself down, closing her eyes in pain. _She was still alive. She was fine_.

"Hello, Hazel," a familiar voice suddenly shocked her out of her reverie. She whirled around to see a ghostly apparition sitting on her bed. His blond hair was visible even in his translucent form. His face, though handsome, was marred by a scar and a cruel smile. "Gaius," Hazel hissed, pulling herself off the bed and moving backwards. "Don't worry, Hazel," he sneered. "I'm not here to hurt you. Not yet, at least."

" _That's_ reassuring," Hazel scoffed. Gaius laughed, a harsh sound. "Oh, Hazel. You must think yourself _so_ clever," he said, smiling condescendingly at her. "What do you mean?" Hazel asked, narrowing her eyes at the apparition.

"Didn't your brother tell you what my power was?" Gaius asked, inspecting his fingernails. "I can predict outcomes, with amazing success," he went on, without waiting for Hazel's response. He turned towards Hazel, seeming to stare right into her soul.

"I always intended to die that day, Hazel." Hazel's eyes widened. "You used _me_ ," she hissed. Gaius chuckled. "Hazel, Hazel. _You_ used your friends to defeat me. I merely used a stranger."

Hazel growled and raised her hand, trying to dispel Gaius. If he was part of the Mist, she'd be able to destroy him – once and for all. Gaius chuckled at her efforts. "Hazel, I'm afraid you'll find you can't control the Mist anymore. Because, now – I am a part of the Mist. I defend it, and I can destroy it."

Hazel's eyes widened. "That day, in Rio…" "All part of the plan," Gaius said, spreading his hands. "Get the mortals onto you guys, die so I can become a part of the Mist, destroy said Mist, let the mortals destroy you as you'll have no protection from their eyes. They will _see_ you."

"That _group_ , heading for Camp Jupiter? All mortals. As soon as they reach there, I shall destroy the Mist, and Camp Jupiter shall fall. Their weapons will be powerless to defeat mortals."

Gaius got up and stalked over to Hazel, forcing her up against the wall. "Once Camp Jupiter is destroyed," he hissed. "The rest of my plan will be unleashed. Monsters, mortals and demigods will be locked in a free-for-all, a three-way battle. You demigods lack the conviction to kill mortals, so you'll prefer to fight the monsters. All of you and the monsters will die, whilst the mortals will win, and all your precious _Olympians_ , will be cast down from their thrones and defeated, thrown into oblivion, as will you be when the Underworld falls."

"I hope you enjoy seeing friends die, Hazel," Gaius sneered, leaning into Hazel's face till his nose was inches from hers. "Because they all will."

"Stop it!" Hazel shrieked, tears streaming down her face. "JUST STOP!" She tried to push Gaius away but her hands floated through him. Gaius cocked his head, smiling evilly down at her. "Aww," he said in a condescending voice. "Did I hurt shumwun's feewings?"

Hazel slunk down against the door, sobbing, her face buried in her hands. "Have a nice night, Hazel," Gaius sneered before vanishing. As if on cue, Hazel's door burst open, pushing her to the floor. Hazel yelped as the pain from the blow hit her. She felt strong but gentle arms pull her up and engulf her in a hug. "Oh, gods," she heard Frank gasp as he stroked her hair. "I heard you screaming." Hazel sobbed into Frank's chest, clutching his shirt in her hands – reminding herself he was still there.

Neither of them said anything, just feeling soothed in each other's presence. As seconds turned into minutes, Hazel felt sleep overwhelm her and she fell asleep right in Frank's arms.

 **XXXXX**

Hazel woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. She groaned as she uncurled from her position in Frank's arms. He was leaning against the wall, his head thrown back and his mouth open. She groaned as she stepped out of Frank's lap and walked to the door as the knocking resumed. She wiped the sleep from her eyes before opening the door.

"Hi!" Piper beamed from the other side. "Gods, you look sleepy." Hazel chuckled before inviting Piper in. "I'm good," Piper declined. "Just wanted to tell you, meeting in the rec-room in 10." Hazel nodded and moved to close the door, but Piper stuck a foot in the way. Hazel opened the door again, scrunching her eyebrows.

"I couldn't seem to find Frank in his cabin – or anywhere for that matter," Piper said. "You wouldn't know where he is, do you?" Hazel blushed profusely, staring down at her feet. Piper chuckled before patting Hazel on the shoulder and walking off. "See you in 10!" she called over her shoulder.

Hazel ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth out the tangles. She walked over to the attached bathroom, turning on the tap and washing her face, taking extra care to wipe out the salty residue from her tears last night. As she brushed her teeth, she heard movement outside. Opening the door, she found Frank struggling to his feet, before he stretched with several audible pops. Hazel grimaced at the loud sounds and Frank turned to look at her. He smiled at her before walking over and hugging her. "You alright?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine," Hazel mumbled through the foamy toothpaste. Frank chuckled before releasing her. Hazel saw that a smear of toothpaste was on Frank's shirt, staining the white fabric. Hazel giggled and pointed it out to him. Frank blushed before walking out of her cabin with a hurried – "I'll just go and change."

 **XXXXX**

"There's no way we can tell exactly when and where Percy and Leo will emerge from Tartarus," Chiron said sagely, leaning forward in his wheelchair as he folded his arms over the desk in the center of the room. Beside him sat Rachel the Oracle and Artemis, tapping her bow impatiently. Hazel was sitting next to Nico in the first row, the remaining Seven and Thalia arranged in the same row. The rest of the cabin counsellors were in the second row, the Hunters in the third and the other campers not on guard duty occupying the higher rows towards the back. Even with the dozens of campers, the rec-room could easily have held 50 more.

"We have to try," Jason said from in between Piper and Thalia. His wound was better now – though Hazel didn't know if the emotional trauma from Annabeth's outburst was healed yet. "There must be some way we can at least narrow the choices down."

"It's not Epirus," Nico said. Hazel suppressed a shudder at the name of the place where she'd fought Pasiphaë and Clytius. "The Doors of Death are closed and unchained, they're no longer down in Tartarus."

"There are other monster exits," Annabeth said eagerly. "They're not as big as the Doors of Death – which explains why we're not neck-deep in dead monsters right now. But Percy – and Leo – can find a way through there, they'll have to."

"Annabeth," Chiron grimaced. "The monster exits are full to the brim, as they're all trying to exit. Plus, even Percy would never be able to escape from there. Even if, by some miracle of the Fates, he could – there'd be no knowing where he'd arrive back on Earth. I'm sorry."

Hazel looked over at Annabeth to see her biting her lip, probably in an attempt to bite back some retort. Her eyes were glistening but determined, daring anyone to challenge her.

"Chiron, old friend," Artemis suddenly spoke up. "There's one other way," she looked at him pointedly. Chiron seemed confused at first, but then seemed to age another millennia. "It is only rumoured," he said weakly. Artemis chuckled mirthlessly. "According to the mortals, all _this_ is just rumour," she said, pointing to each person and the ship.

"Stop being so mysterious, for Hades' sake!" Annabeth blurted out. "Hey!" Nico cried out from beside her. "Sorry," Annabeth murmured.

Chiron gulped heavily, before looking at Annabeth. "There is a place, in Italy, which is rumoured to be the place where the River Acheron flows into." "Where?" Annabeth asked, leaning forward eagerly. "The Phlegraean volcanoes. The Avernus crater – to be precise."

Annabeth stood up, smoothing the folds in her shirt. "Well, we know where we're going, don't we now?" As she made to walk out of the room, Chiron stopped her. "Annabeth, I doubt very highly that Percy knows of this, we may just be wandering into a cursed place in vain."

Annabeth bristled, her eyes dancing dangerously. "Are you calling him stupid?" she said evenly but Hazel could sense the rage in her voice. Chiron's eyes widened. "Heavens forbid," he exclaimed. "But the secret of Avernus is closely guarded. No demigods, except now all of you – know of it. It is cursed due to the destruction of the Temple to Lord Apollo. The Cumaen Sybil, the author of the Sybilline Books which Ella has memorised, has died and left the area further cursed."

"I've handled enough curses in my life," Annabeth whispered, just loud enough for Chiron and the people in the front row to hear. "I think I can handle a few more."

"If you don't want to come, I'll go myself. All I know is that he _will_ be there," she announced before marching out of the room. Hazel saw Jason get up to try to follow her, but then seemed to think better of it and sat back down.

Chiron sighed and rested his weathered face in his hands. "The Hunters and I will go with her," Artemis announced before getting up, nodding at Chiron and walking out after Annabeth. Hazel looked to the side to see Thalia kiss Jason lightly on the cheek before motioning to the other four hunters to follow her out. They stood up as one and marched out of the room, leaving it significantly emptier.

Chiron leaned back in his wheelchair, sighing loudly. "Dismissed," he said before wheeling around and out of the rec-room. "Well, that went well," Nico grimaced before getting to his feet and walking over to the second row where Will Solace was sitting. Hazel still couldn't wrap her head around how this kind of – _thing_ – was acceptable, but a lot had probably changed in the last 70 years. Hazel sighed and stood up as Frank walked over to her.

 **XXXXX**

It had been an hour since the meeting, and most of the Campers were gathered on deck to see Annabeth, Artemis and the Hunters off. Festus stood saddled with provisions and bags on the deck, his ruby eyes glinting in the afternoon sun.

Annabeth emerged from the staircase, shouldering a small bag. She smiled at Hazel and pulled her into a hug, moving onto Frank and the others. She paused in front of Jason. "I'm sorry," was all she said before jumping onto Festus, waving once at the crowd, and flying off the ship. "Now _that's_ an exit," she heard Frank whistle from beside her. She laughed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Stay safe, Annabeth," she whispered under her breath.

 _Stay safe._


	20. Chapter 18 (Percy)

**XVIII**

 **PERCY**

Percy woke up to a searing pain in his body, his arms and legs felt like they were on fire. A faint memory of feeling pain without seeing anything surfaced. He remembered a cloth being shoved over his eyes, a gag in his mouth as he was chained and then – just pain.

Percy shot up, panting and gasping. He winced loudly as his stomach stretched, the wound still sore. He placed a hand on his stomach and reached out with his hand to pull himself up using the bars. He groaned in pain again as his forearm stretched, he hadn't known Orion had shot him there. As far as he kept count, he remembered passing out on the 7th arrow – in his stomach.

Percy ripped off the tattered shirt he was wearing, wincing at the foul air on his wounds. He grimaced as he looked down at his body. It was scarred by numerous wounds and scars, the nine arrow wounds redder than the others. Though still muscled, his stomach barely visible. Courtesy of Kronos' hospitality.

"Percy?" he heard a weak voice from the other cell. He turned around to see Leo at the bars, looking worriedly at him. "Hey, man," Percy rasped, clutching his stomach and trying to crawl over to the edge of the cell. "Are you okay?"

"Am _I_ okay?" Leo asked incredulously. "You saved my ass, man. Again. I've kinda lost count." Percy laughed heartily, before collapsing into a coughing fit as pain racked his chest. He looked up to see Leo looking at him with a concerned look. "I'm fine," Percy managed to mumble, before leaning back against the wall, closing his eyes. "Just kinda sick and tired of this crap."

He heard Leo chuckle next to him. "You don't say?" Percy smiled weakly before raising a hand and wiping his face, rubbing off the grime as best as he could. Percy heard a noise and saw a _dracanae_ standing in the entrance to the cell. She tossed Percy a hard slice of bread before doing the same for Leo. Percy hadn't had water in six days, at least not while he was up. Leo said they gave some to him every two days while he was asleep. They couldn't risk having open water around the son of Poseidon.

Percy bit into the hard slice of bread, his mouth hurting as his underused jaw worked to chew the bread. He swallowed the piece in his mouth before stuffing the whole thing into his mouth, grimacing at the pain. He felt better after finishing it, but not by much. He'd never admit it, but he felt close to breaking point. It would only take a few more days of this routine, and Percy would give in, give up. He closed his eyes, tears leaking out from the edges. He couldn't give in – he just couldn't. For Annabeth.

For Annabeth.

With a memory of blond princess curls and stormy grey eyes, Percy drifted off to sleep.

 **XXXXX**

 _Percy stood in a round, carpeted room which was far from empty. Furniture covered the room, sofas arranged in the centre with tables, pictures hung on the walls, and in one corner of the room lay a desk with a swivel chair behind it. Behind the swivel chair were arranged three windows, pacing in front of which was a tall man, his salt-and-pepper hair parted neatly on the left side. His skin was white, but slightly tanned. He wore a three-piece suit, but the coat was draped over the chair, the tie loosened._

 _The man ran a hand through his hair, sighing exasperatedly. "You expect me to believe," he finally said, in a voice that boomed with authority. "What you're saying, without question?"_

 _"_ _Not at all, Mr. President," a voice said from behind Percy, making him turn around. He growled as he recognised the man who spoke. Black hair slicked back and a cruel face, this was the same guy who'd knocked Percy half-out at the warehouse and then injected Leo with the mind-chip. "Ask all the questions you want."_

 _"_ _These… Greek gods – you call them – they exist?" the man said, leaning on the back of the chair. Percy looked around to see the other man nodding. "They're not just myths?" "No, sir."_

 _Percy saw the President run a hand through his hair, exhaling. "I only agreed to see you," he said. "Because you came well-referenced. Triumvirate Holdings is one of our oldest allies in the private sector. But, Mr. Drake, you must be nuts."_

 _Percy saw the guy – Drake – chuckle and stand up. The two Secret-Servicemen tensed when he reached into his pocket. Drake pulled out a chunky phone, unlocking it as he spoke. "Mr. President, I know this is hard to believe, but I hope I can make you see. There is a veil over all that is – unnatural, that clouds the world of the 'mythical'. We call it the Mist."_

 _"_ _This particular phone's camera is able to look beyond the Mist, take pictures of the 'real' things. For example, you may see a monster as a dog, a sword as a baseball bat, and a gigantic flying ship as a bird."_

 _Gaius turned the phone over to the President, who took it in his hand warily. Percy walked over to behind the President, looking down at the phone in his hand. The first picture showed a cage with telekhines. Percy saw the President visibly recoil at the sight. Drake hid a complacent smile. The next picture showed the fight between Percy and Leo, a frozen image of Leo throwing a fireball at him and Percy raising a sword to deflect it. The President turned to Drake._

 _"_ _These are kids," he said incredulously. Drake nodded. "Demigods, sir. Bastard spawn of the gods." Percy growled at the word he had used. The President nodded slowly before scrolling to the next picture. The next picture showed the recent battle at Rio, the picture taken from a hill next to the sea. The image itself showed a huge hurricane out at sea, with a figure standing in the middle of it, her arms outstretched, a disc held in them, her hair flowing wildly around her._ Kymopoleia _._

 _"_ _The freak hurricane outside Rio, sir. Minutes after the statue was destroyed, by demigods."_

 _With shaking hands, the President handed the phone back to Gaius. He walked shakily back to his desk and sat down behind it, running a hand through his hair again. "Mike," one of the men sitting on the couch said, standing up and walking over to the President. The President barely acknowledged him, continuing to stare at the desk in contemplation. "Mike, don't tell me you're believing this bullshit," the man said, waving a hand around._

 _"_ _Do you have any hard evidence for not believing this, Bill?" the President shot back, looking up at his subordinate. "Well, no… but do you have any_ for _believing this?"_

 _"_ _The pictures."_

 _"_ _Oh, don't give me that. Anything can be doctored nowadays."_

 _"_ _Do you have anything to say to that, Drake?" the President turned to Gaius' henchman. "Mr. President, you can see for yourself."_

 _"_ _How?"_

 _Drake inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "Mr. President, we have made a special forces group – mercenaries – if you will. They have been made for one purpose only, destroy the Olympians' world. The attack by the demigods on Rio was a blatant act of war. They have declared war on_ us _, the 'mortals' as they say. A group of these mercenaries has been dispatched to one of their two training camps – in San Francisco. As soon as they reach, their protective veil, the Mist, shall fall, and you will be able to see their world for what it is. I invite you to be there."_

 _"_ _When are your men expected to be there?" the President asked. "Two days, sir. The 18_ _th_ _."_

 _"_ _I can't go myself, I'm expecting the Chinese Premier. James!" The other man sitting on the sofa stood up, smoothing out his military uniform. Numerous medals glinted on his muscled chest, and a scar ran across the left side of his face. A pistol was holstered at his side, along with a combat knife. He strode forward towards the President. "Yes, sir?"_

 _""_ _I want you to take a combat team to the location. You are to assess, and report, but not engage directly in combat – should there be any."_

 _The man smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, sir," he said and walked out of the room, followed by Drake after he excused himself from the President._

 _Percy stood in shock as he saw the scene in front of him wrap up. His world was exposed, and the Mist was going to fall – in two days. Camp Jupiter was about to be attacked._

 _And he had no way of warning anyone._


	21. Chapter 19 (Annabeth)

**XIX**

 **ANNABETH**

Annabeth lifted her shirt halfway up, grimacing at the angry bruise forming on her stomach where Orion had kicked her. She winced as she touched the bruised area, before quickly covering it with her shirt when she heard the tent flap open.

"Annie, you okay?" Thalia asked, poking her head in through the opening. Annabeth nodded before following Thalia out to the fire. Artemis and the other four hunters were seated around the fire, chewing on food. Thalia handed Annabeth a plate of grilled deer meat which she accepted with a small smile, relishing the smoky flavour.

They had landed on the Western Coast of the United Kingdom a while ago, somewhere in Wales. A short lunch break, and they'd be on their way again; to Lake Avernus and – hopefully – Percy and Leo.

"If we leave in half-an-hour, we should be able to reach Cumae by tomorrow evening," Artemis spoke up, "Given that Zephyros continues helping us and that we have no _undue_ monster attacks. That was a jibe at the three hellhounds Festus had flattened when he'd landed.

"Obviously, we're not _that_ lucky," Annabeth said, wiping her mouth and setting the plate down. "We'll just have to do our best." The Hunters murmured in assent.

"Now, if we're done," Artemis said before climbing to her feet and dusting herself off, picking up her bow and arrow and walking over to Festus, followed by the Hunters and Annabeth. Annabeth climbed onto Festus' back and strapped herself securely in.

Festus launched into the air, flapping his wings and rising higher and higher before propelling himself forward. Annabeth shut her eyes as the Welsh countryside zipped past underneath them.

"We're coming, Percy," she whispered to herself.

 **XXXXX**

"On your left!" Annabeth shouted, warning Thalia. Thalia zipped around and fired an arrow straight into the heart of the gryphon before notching another arrow and shooting it into the beak of a Stymphalian Bird. Annabeth ducked as another flew right beside her, jabbing her sword straight into its gut. Festus clacked and groaned before banking to the side, affording Annabeth a beautiful view of the sea – three meters from her nose.

As Annabeth tried to hold in her puke, she saw strange shadows move upwards in the water. Her eyes widened as she recognised what was happening. "FESTUS!" she screamed. "UP!" Festus' joints creaked as he banked to the other side and started flapping his wings faster, rising up as Annabeth looked panickedly down at the water, the shadows almost at the edge.

Three serpents erupted from the water, each one twice Annabeth's size. Their mouths opened, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth as they neared Festus. Festus roared and flapped faster, rising higher. Annabeth slashed her sword at them, slicing one's neck open and causing it to vanish into golden dust while the other two undershot and went back into the water.

"What in Hades were those?" Thalia screamed. "Ketea!" Annabeth shouted back, panting heavily. "LAND!" Annabeth heard one of the Hunters, Yukie shout out. Annabeth turned her head to the left to see land up ahead, nearing them as Festus powered on. The gryphons and Stymphalian Birds had been destroyed, so the skies were relatively clear.

In a matter of minutes, Festus had landed on the outskirts of a city on the coast, Annabeth and the others dismounting and stretching. Annabeth walked over to a signpost. "Cherbourg," she read out loud. "Who's Bourg?" Thalia asked, walking up to Annabeth. "Not _chez_ Bourg," Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes. "Cherbourg. The city. In France."

Thalia looked around, scrunching up her nose. "France…" she stated. "Doesn't look any different than the States." Annabeth rolled her eyes, throwing an arm around Thalia and walking over to where Artemis and the other four Hunters were pitching the tents.

"We stopping over in Paris?" Thalia asked, her eyes shining with excitement. Memories of a candlelit dinner underneath the Eiffel Tower with a raven-haired, green-eyed boy swam back into Annabeth's mind. "Not this time, Thals," she sighed, wincing internally as Thalia's eyes lost their shine. "Got it, gotta be there ASAP," Thalia said, holding her head high.

Annabeth smiled at her friend, the blue-eyed girl smiling back at her. They sat down around the bonfire Yukie was setting up, the light much needed as the sun had gone down several hours ago, darkening the sky.

"We've covered over 5,000 miles today," Artemis said, massaging her temples with her index fingers. "Which is good, but it took us over 14 hours. We should be in Naples tomorrow by…" Artemis went silent, counting on her fingers. "Noon, tomorrow, given that all of you are up at eight, max."

They had dinner, (more deer) before they each retired to their tents, four in all. Thalia and Annabeth sharing one, two hunters each in two tents, and one for Artemis. "Night, Annie," Thalia said as she laid her head down on the pillow and pulled the quilt over herself. "Night, Thals," Annabeth replied as she turned over and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

 **XXXXX**

 _Annabeth stood in the middle of a huge room the colour of brass. In the middle lay a bed, with chains for holding the person down. Bile rose up in her throat, as she heard a door open and several_ empousai _drag in a person. "Percy," she whispered as she recognised the black hair and his facial features. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, and – despite herself- Annabeth couldn't help but swoon at the sight of his muscled body. An ugly bruise was forming on the left side of his face, and Annabeth wanted to run up to him and comfort him but found herself frozen in her space._

 _The_ empousai _dragged Percy over to the bed and tied him down, not without him struggling. He lashed out and kicked an_ empousa _in the nose, causing her to hiss angrily but before she could retaliate, a deep, cold voice filled the room._

 _"_ _Leave," it said. Annabeth's heart sank as she recognised the voice. Another door opened and shut and Annabeth saw the Titan Lord of Time himself; Kronos, walk in. He wore a simple_ chiton _, which showed off his ripped body – literally. Several thin, golden, lines ran across his body, looking as if he had been cut up, which he had. What eluded Annabeth was how he was in this form, the same form he'd had millennia ago._

 _"_ _Welcome to Tartarus," Kronos boomed, making Percy go absolutely still. "Perseus Jackson." Percy stayed silent, glaring at Kronos. "Won't you speak to your grandfather, Perseus?" Kronos said, pulling out a scythe from his belt. Annabeth's eyes widened. It wasn't his original scythe, this one was all steel. He lowered the scythe to Percy's chest, piercing skin. Percy threw back his head and grunted in pain, his teeth drawing blood as he bit his lip hard._

 _"_ _Perhaps you've reconsidered," Kronos said. He leaned in towards Percy's face, tilting his head condescendingly. "Speak."_

 _Percy leaned up and whispered something in Kronos' ear. Kronos bellowed in rage and got up swinging his scythe downwards. It barely missed Percy's neck, entering under his right collarbone and exiting just above his bellybutton. Percy howled in pain, unable to hold it in. He writhed on the bed, blood pouring from the gash. In his spasms, his foot lashed out and connected with Kronos' face. The Titan stumbled backwards, his eyes filling with rage. "NO!" Annabeth screamed as Kronos lifted his scythe again and cut a horizontal gash across Percy's abdomen, crisscrossing the first one. Percy howled once more before his eyes closed, his head lolling as he fainted from the pain._

 _"_ _Weakling," Kronos scoffed and motioned for the_ empousai _to come and take Percy back. Annabeth watched through teary eyes as the_ empousai _undid his binds and carried him off, his legs dragging behind him and his head hanging._

 _Annabeth's vision swam as she tried to run to Percy. She felt herself move, but it was only the dream changing…_

 _Percy lay on the bed, writhing in pain with his eyes closed as two Titans loomed over him. Kronos stood with his arms crossed, watching Percy interestedly whilst the other stood over Percy, his hands cradling Percy's head and emitting a black glow. His black Stygian Iron armour seemed to radiate cold, and Annabeth was sure she didn't want to see whatever vision he was projecting into Percy's mind._

 _` "No, no," Percy whimpered. "Annabeth, ANNABETH!" he shouted, making Annabeth descend into a fit of sobs. "STOP IT!" he shouted finally, shooting up and wrenching his head out of Koios' grasp. Kronos circled Percy, watching him with the coldness and precision of a lion stalking its prey. He placed a hand on Percy's chest, tracing Percy's scars - the old and the new._

 _Annabeth watched as he ran his nail along the two scars she'd seen him give Percy last time, before he turned around and punched Percy in the face, knocking him out. The_ empousai _ran in again and pulled Percy away._

 _Annabeth's vision swam again and she braced herself for what she would see this time._

 _She was once again in the room, but with no bed. It was empty. Except for Percy and a forty-foot tall giant. Percy ducked under the giant's massive arm, rolling to avoid his foot. He was unarmed. Annabeth suppressed a sob at his condition. His body, still muscled, was almost scrawny now, due to starvation. His face was covered in grime, as was the rest of his body visible through the remains of a tattered white tee-shirt. Stubble coated his face, and his raven-black hair was a dull grey due to the grime._

 _Porphyrion roared and lashed out with his hand, knocking Percy in the head. Percy's head snapped back and he collapsed to the ground, definitely with a concussion. He rolled over onto his stomach slowly, trying to crawl away. Porphyrion kneeled down next to him, observing him as one may observe a cockroach. Without any warning, Porphyrion raised a hand and brought it down onto the small of Percy's back. A sickening crack erupted through the room and Percy howled in pain, his voice going hoarse after several seconds and dying out as he went unconscious._

 _Annabeth heard a door open and Kronos walked in, followed by – "Bob?" Annabeth whispered incredulously. Things were really weird. Bob shuffled over to Percy, kneeling down next to him as his chains rattled, the handle held in his brother, Hyperion's, hand._

 _Bob raised a hand and started gliding it over Percy's wounds. Annabeth watched in wonder as the wounds healed. As soon as he was about to reach the back, Porphyrion kicked Bob backwards and motioned to Hyperion to hold him back. "This wound will stay," Porphyrion growled. "Traitor."_

 _Bob tried to get up, grunting as he fought against the chains but Hyperion managed to pull him back, and Annabeth watched as Percy was carried off again._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, Percy," she whispered, tears covering her face now. Her vision swam again and she prayed to all the gods that it was nothing worse than before._

 _Obviously, it was._

 _Annabeth watched as Leo was pulled out of a frame, a gag around his neck, having fallen out of his mouth, a blindfold around his eyes and three arrows protruding from his knees and left shoulder._

 _Her mouth widened in horror as Percy was dragged to the frame, his back hunched over from the torture of last time. Percy stood calmly as the blindfold was tied over his eyes and the gag shoved in his mouth, a calm, accepting expression on his face._

 _Annabeth saw Orion step up towards Percy, pulling an arrow out of his quiver. He drew the bowstring taut and fired an arrow straight into Percy's left knee. Percy moved back as if he had been hit by a freight train, but no sound escaped the gag._

 _Nine. Nine times the bowstring drew taut and nine times did arrows hit Percy in various parts of his body. And each time an arrow hit Percy, Annabeth felt a sharp, shooting pain in her heart, and tears flowed freely from her eyes._

 _Annabeth watched from what seemed like miles away as Bob shuffled in again and healed Percy's wounds. She felt her vision swim again, but this time it was different._

"ANNIE! ANNIE! Oh, gods. ANNABETH WAKE UP!"

Annabeth shot up, colliding with something hard. She groaned in pain as she massaged her head and heard someone else groaning as well. "Dear gods, you're hard-headed," Thalia grunted as she massaged her reddening forehead. Annabeth ignored the comment, suddenly feeling very nauseous. She rose to her feet and ran outside the tent, ignoring the concerned looks of the Hunters. As soon as she was several metres away from the campsite, she bent over and vomited into the grass. She felt someone hold back her hair and massage her back.

"You okay?" Thalia asked worriedly. "Yeah," Annabeth managed to whisper. "Percy… visions." Thalia nodded understandingly and started guiding Annabeth back to the tents.

"Come on, let's get some food in you and then be on our way." Annabeth nodded, but then turned her head up when she heard a weird noise. "What?" Thalia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Do you hear that?" Annabeth asked. Thalia looked confused, but then her eyes widened and she nodded. The two looked out over the cliff as a huge Greek trireme splashed into the sea.


	22. Chapter 20 (Leo)

**XX**

 **LEO**

 _Leo ran up the gangplank, followed by the other Seven. Well, five. Percy and Annabeth were staying back. He found it ugly, sure, but he realised the only way they all (like every single demigod) would survive, would be if Percy and Annabeth stayed back to hold off the several thousand monsters. And they were more than capable of handling themselves, right? Right?_

 _Leo ran straight to the engine room, his sibling Nyssa already at the controls. She could get them in the air, sure, but he had to give them enough power in order to escape safely. Thus – the engine room. Leo pushed past several demigods, all panicking and strapping on armour. He ran down the stairs, cursing the crowd. By the time he'd reached the engine room, Nyssa already had them just airborne. Leo rushed towards the combustion chamber. He had to power that up._

Beep. _What?_ Beep. _What in Hades was that? Leo turned around to see a – time bomb. Of course. Of all things possible. A time bomb._

 _And it was at 0:01._

 _Leo threw up his arms in a desperate attempt to shield himself as the bomb exploded. Shards pierced the combustion chamber, causing the volatile mix of fuels to react uncontrollably and explode. Leo was propelled several metres through wood and metal, his bones breaking. Flames engulfed him, flames from the explosion._

 _Leo fell on the ground, wincing in pain. He looked up to see the Argo III, exploding in a huge conflagration. He felt life slipping away from him. Why? He was fireproof, wasn't he?_

 _But he wasn't metal-proof._

 _Leo looked down to see three huge shards of Celestial Bronze sticking out of his stomach, and a much larger one piercing his chest. He gasped in pain as the shock set in and he saw his own blood pooling around himself in copious amounts. He panted, heaving for breath as his heart failed him and he died._

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Leo screamed and shot up, sweating all over. He raised his hands to his head and yanked at his hair, trying to pull it out, along with the dream he'd just had. He heard movement and looked around to see Percy pulling himself awake and immediately felt guilty.

"You okay, man?" Percy asked groggily. Leo nodded, not trusting himself to speak. A clang at the bars drew his attention. Leo looked up to see several _empousai_ standing at the entrance, but something was different this time. Two of them held a sack each which both bulged out. "Out," Kelli hissed, unlocking both their cells. Percy and Leo shared a confused look, before walking out. Or in Percy's case – hobbling out. He clutched his back like a pregnant woman, his teeth gritted as he tried to hold in his grunts of pain. Leo went over to him as soon as they were out of their cells, holding him up and supporting him as best as he could. Percy shot him a grateful smile before the _empousai_ herded them along the corridor. When they reached the brass doors, Percy and Leo stopped.

"Not today, kiddos," Kelli drawled. She motioned along the corridor. Percy looked at Leo with another confused look. Leo responded with a shrug and upturned eyebrows. "I'm not complaining," he whispered as Percy leaned on him again. "Not like it's gonna be anything better," Percy growled. "Way to keep up the mood, Admiral," Leo quipped. Percy rolled his eyes. "Just don't let go, Torch." They climbed up some stairs, before coming on another set of doors, these one also made of brass but inlaid with images of Hundred-handed giants and Titans, of images of Tartarus' landscape, and of fire and death.

The _empousai_ herded them up the stairs to the doors, pushing them open. Percy and Leo walked in, looking around themselves. Five chairs – _thrones_ were set out in front of them. In the middle sat Kronos, his scythe in hand. On his right sat Krios and Hyperion, on his left Koios and – "Bob?" Percy asked incredulously.

The silver-haired Titan turned around to look at them, but the previous warmth in his eyes was gone, replaced by a cold, impassive stare which betrayed an inner cruelty. "The name – is Iapetus, Perseus Jackson," the Titan spoke in a cool voice, sounding the polar **(no pun intended)** opposite of Bob's warm voice.

Leo looked over at Percy. Tears were creeping into his eyes, but he looked more angry than sad. "What have you done to him?" Percy growled at Kronos. Kronos chuckled. "The question, my dear _demigod_ , is what had you done to him?"

"I made him good," Percy croaked. He turned to where Iapetus sat impassively. "Bob, you were the good Titan." Iapetus threw back his head and laughed, followed by the other Titans.

"My dear boy," Iapetus boomed. "There are no _good_ Titans. There are no _bad_ Titans. There are just Titans!" "NO!" Percy shouted, escaping Leo's grasp. He walked forward, Leo too afraid to hold him back. "Bob," he pleaded. "You're stronger than this."

Iapetus leaned forward, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Call me that foolish name once again, and you will regret it, son of Poseidon." Leo walked over to Percy gingerly. "It's ok, Perce," he whispered, puling Percy back. Tears were running down Percy's face now, his eyes hollow and his shoulders slumped.

"Please, Mr. Jackson," Kronos boomed condescendingly. "We have good news for you, do not be upset." Leo raised his head staring at Kronos straight in the eyes, something he'd never dared to do before. "Oh, please, do tell us," Leo growled. "What new torture do you have for us?"

Kronos laughed. "We're setting you free, _demigods_."

Of all the things Leo had expected Kronos to say, that had been the lowest. Okay, maybe _not_ the lowest. Probably like one step above, _"Would you like some chocolate-chip cookies?"_

"Perseus," Kronos said. "Do not think I have no respect for an enemy. Exactly one year ago, you defeated me. On this anniversary, I let you go. I do not grant you safe passage, you are free game for any monster. But if you can escape, _I_ will not stop you. I swear on the Styx."

Percy's eyes widened, his eyebrows raised as thunder boomed in the far distance. "Why?" he asked confusedly. Leo felt like punching him. He was itching to leave, sensing a trap. And here Percy was asking unnecessary questions. "I've explained myself," Kronos said exasperatedly. "It's because I respect you."

"For real?" Percy asked sceptically. "No," Kronos admitted. "I've broken you, I'd like to see your friends worry about you and Valdez if you get back. Plus, setting you free may convince some monsters its worth coming for you rather than going back to the world, it'll help unclog the exits which'll allow us to leave."

"Bring forward their things," Hyperion boomed. The _empousai_ came forward, still holding the two sacks. One of them dumped Percy's in front of him and the other dumped Leo's at his feet. Leo ducked down in order to rummage through the sack for his tool-belt but a sudden noise distracted him. He looked up to see one of the _empousai_ holding a sword at his neck. "Not here," she hissed. "Once you're out."

"Leave now, demigods," Kronos boomed. "Before I change my mind."

Leo picked up his sack, looking up at Percy. Percy knelt down and hoisted his sack, grimacing as he put pressure on his back. Leo moved forward to help him, but Percy shook his head, declining Leo's aid. They looked around warily, unsure of what to do. The _empousai_ opened the door, standing still once they were open.

 _Could this be it? Could they actually be free?_ Leo took a tentative step forward, then turned around and looked behind him. Percy was still standing there. "Perce?" Leo asked warily. "This is wrong," he whispered, fear evident in his eyes. "What?" Leo asked, genuinely confused. Percy growled, whirling around to look at Kronos.

"What are you playing at?" Percy shouted at the Titan. Kronos raised his eyebrows amusedly. "Leave," he said in a cold voice. Leo walked over to Percy. "Perce, c'mon man," he pleaded, pulling Percy along. Percy reluctantly moved, never taking his eyes off Kronos, even when they were out of the room.

"Where's the exit?" Leo wondered aloud. As if on cue, the wall in front of them seemed to melt, moulding itself into a doorway that opened onto the bleak landscape of Tartarus. Percy whistled lowly. Leo took a step forward, then another, and so on until – finally – they were out of the fortress. Leo breathed in the noxious fumes with the same delight he'd breathe in the air on Ogygia. They were still in Tartarus, but psychologically; he felt free.

Percy walked up beside him, sweat beading his forehead as he grunted in pain, holding the bag up. "I don't know right now if I'm happy – or pissed." Leo chuckled. "Me either, Admiral." Percy grinned weakly, and the two of them began trekking away. Nowhere in particular, just far away from the fortress.

"Any idea how where we headed?" Leo asked Percy after they'd been walking for several minutes. Percy scratched his chin, the interaction between his fingers and unruly stubble causing a cartoon-style _scratch_ noise. Leo had to suppress a chuckle. "We're supposed to head for the Acheron," Percy finally said. "Damasen said."

Leo suddenly went quiet, thinking about what had happened to the giant. They hadn't heard anything of him since they'd been captured by Kronos, weeks before. Well, technically, _days,_ but time in Tartarus was different.

As they walked, the fortress became nothing but a small speck in the distance. Suddenly, a sound like iron gates being opened filled the oppressive silence, and the baying of large dogs followed it.

Leo looked at Percy, fear evident in their eyes.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Percy shouted.


	23. Chapter 21 (Piper)

**XXI**

 **PIPER**

"That looks painful," Piper muttered as she unwrapped Jason's bandages, revealing the arrow wound in his stomach. "Hmm," Will hummed in acknowledgement before grabbing some medical supplies from a belt around his waist and getting to work on the wound. He rubbed some nectar into it, ignoring Jason's winces of pain. Then, grabbing some butterfly stitches, he quickly and expertly stitched up the wound before Jason could realise what he was doing.

To his credit, Jason only howled once.

Piper offered Jason a vial of nectar which he gratefully accepted, raising it to his lips and his face softening as the liquid soothed his pain. "Better?" Jason nodded, his eyes closing. "Let him get some sleep," Will said softly and Piper nodded, letting go of Jason's hand and moving away from his bed. She walked with Will until they ran into Nico.

"Hey, Death Breath," Will said cheerily, raising a hand. Nico grumbled something in reply that sounded suspiciously like _"Sunshine"_. Will threw his arm around Nico and, raising a hand in parting, walked off with the son of Hades.

It had been several hours since Annabeth had departed along with Festus and the Hunters. The ship had been moving slowly but steadily towards New Rome since then, after Hazel had warned them of an attack by 'unknown' enemies expected there soon. Hazel had said 'unknown', but the look in her eyes had told Piper she knew more than she was telling.

"Hey, Piper!" _Speak of the devil_. "Hey, Haze," Piper replied, stifling a yawn. The sun had set, and she was feeling really sleepy. "You alright?" "I'm fine, but what are you hiding, Hazel?"

Piper looked up to see Hazel looking guilty. "I'm not mad, Haze. I just wanna know." Hazel nodded, swallowing nervously as she prepared to tell the story. "You remember when you came to wake me up today?"

Piper nodded, thinking back to the meeting in the morning. "The night before," Hazel went on, her eyes darting and nervous. "Gaius came to my room."

Piper raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But he's…" "Dead," Hazel confirmed. "But Annabeth killed him with _his_ dagger, he's become part of the Mist. I can't use the Mist anymore, I'm powerless." Piper saw the guilt in Hazel's eyes. "Haze, it wasn't your fault."

Hazel nodded. "What else?" Piper asked. "He's gonna destroy it," she said. "The Mist. We'll be in plain sight. I can't do anything to stop him."

 _Shit_. "When?" Piper asked. Hazel looked up at her, defeat in her eyes. "Tomorrow."

 **XXXXX**

Piper climbed into her bed, a foreboding feeling filling her for the past few hours – ever since she'd talked to Hazel. She laid Katoptris down on her bedside table, though the dagger never showed visions anymore – not since she'd used it to stab a giant through the forehead.

Piper pulled the covers up till her chin, turning over and trying to get some sleep, even if she didn't want to. It was late, and they were going to reach New Rome early in the morning. As she felt sleep just about to come over her, she heard a strange sound in the background. She sat up and looked around her room. There was a strange glow illuminating her room. The luminescence was coming from Katoptris.

Piper tentatively picked up the dagger, preparing herself for the worst that could happen. The bronze blade showed an image, a series of images. It was a vision! After so long, Piper wasn't sure to be glad whether the vision-power was back or upset as obviously it had to be something serious for it to be showing her a vision.

 _The vision showed Camp Half-Blood, but it seemed slightly different. In particular, it showed the sword-fighting arena. In the middle of the rink were two demigods engaged in an intense swordfight – so much so that over two dozen seats were filled with demigods watching the sparring._

 _One of the demigods was relatively tall, black-haired and quite muscular. Son of Ares, by the looks of it. The other was one that needed no introduction. Gaius Chase stood just out of reach out of his opponent's sword, swinging his own from time to time to parry the other's blows. Despite his opponent's height, Gaius towered over him and seemed to be on the defensive side so far from what Piper could tell._

 _Suddenly without warning, Gaius ducked under his opponent's blade and lashed out with his own. The son of Ares barely managed to dodge Gaius' strike and stumbled backwards. Gaius launched into a flurry of slashes, stabs and other moves that Piper couldn't keep track of. Within a moment, the Ares demigod's sword was on the ground, Gaius' blade at his throat._

 _He smirked, his handsome face unmarred by the scar Piper had seen him with. His blond hair was moist with sweat, framing his face. Clapping ensued and Chiron walked into the middle of the ring. "Well done, Gaius," he said proudly. "Well done, indeed. You weren't too bad yourself, Robert."_

 _The Ares demigod growled at Gaius, who had lowered his sword. "I want a rematch, Chase." Gaius chuckled coldly. "Still a sore-loser, eh Lee? You're on."_

 _"_ _Boys…" Chiron began disapprovingly but the Ares demigod had already picked up his sword and launched himself at Gaius. Gaius had dodged out of the way, bringing the flat of his blade down on the back of his attacker's back. The Ares demigod fell on his stomach. As Gaius reached him, he whirled around and slashed with his blade. Gaius shouted in pain as the sword cut deep into his face, making blood spray from the wound and moisten the dirt at his feet. Gaius yelled in rage and plunged his sword into the demigod's heart, eliciting a gasp of shock from the viewers. The demigod shrieked in pain, before going limp and collapsing to the ground._

 _"_ _GAIUS!" Chiron shouted, galloping over to them, pushing the victor out of the way and kneeling down next to the dying demigod. He frantically pulled a square of ambrosia from a pouch across his waist and shoved it into the demigod's mouth, moving his jaw with his hands in order to make him chew._

 _Several suspenseful, silent seconds passed before Chiron straightened and looked at Gaius, barely controlled rage in his eyes. "He's dead," he rasped. Gaius didn't seem to mind much, instead walking over to the body and nudging it with his foot. He spat on the dead body, making all the previously silent demigods in the crowd roar in anger and jump to their feet, pulling out their weapons._

 _They charged at the son of Hecate, Chiron doing nothing to stop them. Gaius parried and blocked, but the sheer weight of his enemies forced him back and out of the arena. Some of them tried to stop the fighting, but the others were too filled with rage to listen._

 _Gaius slashed again and one of the demigods collapsed to the ground, clutching their stomach from which blood was pouring. Another tackled Gaius, the two rolling to the ground, both losing grip of their swords and rolling down Half-Blood Hill. As they stood up, Gaius recovered faster and smashed his fist into the other's nose. The demigod stumbled back, clutching his face in two hands, blood coating them._

 _By this time, the others had caught up, and they formed a line in front of Gaius, swords levelled at his throat and chest. Chiron trotted up behind them, anger covering his features, a look Piper had never before seen on the centaur's face._

 _"_ _Gaius Chase," he spoke in a voice that boomed with anger and sadness. "You are hereby excommunicated from Camp Half-Blood, and all places sacred to the Olympians. Leave, and run fast – unless you want an arrow in your back."_

 _Gaius sneered, but the demigods each took a step forward, forcing him back. For the first time, fear was evident in Gaius' eyes and he stumbled back. "You'll regret this, you bastard,"  
he growled. Chiron said nothing, instead glaring at the exiled demigod. _

_Gaius turned on his heel and ran._

Piper reeled back in her bed, the dagger falling from her grasp. She panted heavily, recovering from the vision. But the dagger was still glowing. _What was it now?_

Piper kneeled down and gingerly picked up the dagger. She looked down and into it, the next vision already starting.

 _The vision showed a lake surrounded by grass and houses. Or at least, that's what it used to be surrounded by. Now, the lake was surrounded by fire. The entire surrounding countryside was burning, a forty-foot tall giant standing in the middle of the lake, laughing evilly. Porphyrion._

 _The vision zoomed in on something that made bile creep up Piper's throat. In the middle of a small area miraculously spared by fire, lay nine bodies. Four Hunters, Artemis, Thalia and – worst of all - Percy, Annabeth and Leo. Leo had a huge spear sticking out of his chest, whilst Percy and Annabeth each had been crushed by boulders, their legs and torsos underneath, only their necks and bloodied faces visible._

 _"_ _You can stop this, Piper dearest," a soft, feminine voice suddenly spoke. "Go to them." Piper whirled around, trying to look for the source of the voice, but she was still in the vision. "Mother?" Piper asked warily, vaguely recognising the voice._

 _No response came. Piper felt herself being pulled out of the vision._

She reeled back in her bed again, the dagger once again dropping from her hands. The room went dark, the glow from the dagger fading. Piper panted, before collapsing into a fit of sobs. She had seen the dead bodies of her friends, of Percy, of Annabeth and Leo.

But what had the voice said? The voice of her mother? _"You can stop this, Piper dearest."_

Piper burst out of her room, running along the corridor. She knocked frantically on the cabin she knew Chiron was in, her feet tapping impatiently as she waited for the centaur to answer. After what seemed like an eternity, Chiron opened the door, bleary-eyed. "Yes?" he murmured. "Oh, Piper, my dear. What's the matter?"

"Chiron, Annabeth was right!" Piper all but shouted. Chiron looked back at her confusedly; the sleep just leaving his eyes. "What do you mean?" he mumbled. "We have to follow her. I saw this – this lake, surrounded by burning grass and houses, Porphyrion standing in the middle, and all of them, Percy, Annabeth, Artemis, Thalia, Leo! All dead! I heard a voice, someone. They told me to go to them before – before it was too late."

Chiron seemed to have aged another millennia. "Dear gods," he murmured before walking out of the cabin, ducking his head to avoid hitting it on the door frame, and trotting down the hallway. Piper jogged after him.

They ended up on the quarterdeck, with only a few people on guard duty. Chiron ran up the stairs, followed by a panting Piper. No-one was at the controls, they didn't need anyone unless there was an emergency.

Chiron placed himself at the controls and started pressing several controls, too fast for Piper to see. "Leo taught me," he explained. "Back on the first one." The ship suddenly turned, angling itself so that Piper felt herself sliding off. She grabbed the desk, steadying herself. After an agonisingly long 30 seconds, the ship was moving in the opposite direction to before.

Chiron flipped open a cupboard underneath the control desk. He muttered to himself as he looked for something. "Ah, found it!" he finally exclaimed. "STEADY YOURSELVES!" he suddenly shouted, making all the demigods on guard hold onto the railing.

He pushed a button. The entire ship groaned. Without any warning, a huge metal sheet popped out of the front of the ship, so that it covered the entire prow and above, linking to the first mast. A sound like engines powering up sounded, and Piper looked over the side of the railing to find out what was happening. Four huge cylinders had popped out of the ship's side, two on each side.

"Hold on, Piper!" Chiron shouted, a grin on his face. The ship suddenly lurched forward at a speed Piper had never experienced before – rushing forward like a jet. Her head would have been ripped off with the force of the wind rushing by, if not for the metal sheet which deflected the wind. "What did you do?" Piper shouted at Chiron over the sound of the wind. "JET MODE!" he shouted back, pressing some more controls. "LEO WANTED TO PUT SOME ON THE LAST ONE, BUT HE HAD NO TIME! SO I FIGURED, THEY SHOULD BE HERE!"

Leo had transformed a Greek trireme into a jet plane. Well, you never knew what to expect from him. "We should be there in about 10 hours," Chiron finally said.

"Let's hope we're not too late."


	24. Chapter 22 (Percy)

**XXII**

 **PERCY**

Percy's back burned in pain as he ran, the sack of his things weighing him down. He felt a familiar weight in his pocket and felt a sense of comfort despite their circumstances. Leo was ahead of him, his sack also slung over his shoulder. The two ran and ran, the sounds of the hellhounds coming closer, but still a long ways off.

The two of them climbed higher and higher, their lungs burning as they panted for breath, the bags weighing them down. They finally came to the summit of the hill they were standing on, collapsing to their knees from exhaustion.

"Leo," Percy grunted. Leo looked up at him, sweat running down his face. "My back… I can't…" Leo was immediately at his side, holding him straight. "It's alright, Admiral," he chuckled weakly. "I've got you." "You got something in that tool-belt of yours?" Percy asked weakly. Leo rummaged through his sack, pulling out his tool-belt and strapping it on. He opened the pockets and reached his hand in. He pulled out a hammer. "A hammer?" he asked confusedly. "What the Hades am I supposed to do with that?"

The hellhounds were closer now, only a minute or so away. Leo was still holding the hammer, unsure of what to do, But Percy knew what to do. What he had to do. He couldn't protect himself, let alone Leo, with his broken back.

He grabbed the hammer from Leo, and – without any warning – slammed it into the protruding bone from his back. Pain coursed through his veins as he held in a scream, his ears popping and tears falling from his face like a waterfall. "PERCY!" he heard Leo scream from what seemed like a mile away.

Slowly, his hearing returned, the pain subsiding slightly. He struggled to his feet, helped up by Leo. Satisfaction overpowered the pain as he realised his back was straight again, and he could stand. "Perce," Leo muttered. "That was f***ed up!"

Before he could reply, a low growling sound reached their ears. Percy looked over Leo's shoulder to see a hellhound standing a few metres away, its hackles raised as it readied itself to pounce. Percy pushed Leo aside as the hound jumped. He swung his hammer in an arc, hitting the gigantic black dog straight in its neck. A loud cracking sound ensued, and the hound burst into dust before it hit him.

Percy tossed the hammer to Leo, pulling Riptide from his pocket. He relished the feel of the sword in his hand as he uncapped it, standing back to back with Leo. More hellhounds reached the summit, gathering in circles around them, growling and snapping their fangs. "Leo," Percy grunted. "Got something else in that tool belt?" Leo reached into it again, pulling out – a can of breath mints. "Never mind, Percy growled and readied Riptide.

The hellhounds took one step forward in unison. Percy heard a whoosh and looked behind him to see Leo's hands on fire. There were too many of them, and by the way Percy could feel Leo trembling, he knew that too. The dogs took another step forward, their mouth leaking saliva and their fangs bared. Percy tightened his grip on the sword, holding it out protectively in front of him.

Just as the hellhounds were about to pounce, a new sound filled the air. _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_ Percy, Leo and the hellhounds looked around themselves for the source of the sound. The sound came closer. Suddenly, one of the hellhounds yelped as a gigantic claw grabbed it and pulled it over the edge of the summit. The other hellhounds made confused noises and collided with each other in their haste to escape.

The claws grabbed another hellhound, but instead of pulling it down, they pulled the body of the drakon up. Atop the drakon sat a red giant.

Hellhounds fell left and right underneath the claws and fangs of the drakon, and the spear of its rider. Another ran at Percy, but fell as powder at his feet when Leo torched it straight in the face. Percy nodded at Leo in thanks and the two charged at the remaining hellhounds. In a matter of seconds, all that was left of the hellhounds was golden dust.

"Damasen!" Percy called and ran over to the giant. Damasen stepped off the drakon and knelt down next to Percy. Percy collided with the giant, wrapping his arms around him as best as he could. "Where were you?" he asked him. Damasen grimaced. "The Titans knocked me out. I looked for you for weeks, but then found out you were in the Brass Fortress."

"Kronos let us go," Leo said. "But then sent these mutts after us." "Kronos can never be trusted," Damasen boomed. "Where is Iapetus?"

Percy felt anger rise to his face. "Kronos did – something to him," he spoke through gritted teeth. "He's no longer one of us." Damasen's eyes fell. "That Titan has gone too far," he muttered.

A whooshing sound filled the air. Percy looked up to see a spear hurtling towards them. "DAMASEN WATCH OUT!" Leo shouted. Damasen twisted out of the way as the spear descended, but the spear instead hit the drakon straight in the jaw. "NO!" Damasen shouted as he knelt down next to the stricken beast. He stroked the drakon's leathery skin soothingly as it writhed in pain, blood leaking from the hole in its jaw. Percy looked back towards the fortress from where the spear had come. Bo – Iapetus stood on the parapet, another spear in his hand.

"Damasen," Percy said urgently. "We have to move." Iapetus threw the spear. After what seemed like an eternity, the spear descended and hit the drakon in the side, turning it into dust. Damasen struggled to his feet, tears streaking down his red face.

"Climb aboard," he grunted and bent down towards the two. Percy hoisted his sack and grabbed onto Damasen's hand. Damasen pulled him up, and Leo in the other hand. The giant thundered off the hill, just as another spear landed where they had been standing.

The landscape of Tartarus zoomed by as Damasen ran across it, jumping over hills and protrusions, flattening several smaller monsters underfoot as Percy and Leo hung on for dear life. After what seemed like an eternity, Percy sensed two things. One, they were slowing down. Two…

Water.

"The Acheron," Damasen said in between gasps, coming slowly but surely to halt. He knelt down and Percy climbed off his arm, stumbling as he regained his balance. He looked over to see Leo sprawled on his sack, his eyes staring glassily above as he tried not to vomit everywhere. Percy walked over to him and rubbed his back soothingly as he succumbed and retched heavily, hulking over the ground.

"Perseus," Damasen spoke suddenly, looking very grave. "You realise I cannot enter the river – as it is." Percy felt his heart sink. "I'm not leaving you behind this time," he said seriously. Damasen nodded his head, a smile on his face.

"You will need great strength for what you will have to do to get us all out safely," Damasen said, holding out a leather flask. Percy looked at it suspiciously. "Fire from the Phlegethon," Damasen explained. Percy took it from him and uncorked the opening. The harsh scent of the Phlegethon immediately filled his nostrils with smoke and he closed his eyes to stop them watering. He raised it to his lips and drunk several mouthfuls, gagging at the taste but forcing himself to swallow. Almost immediately, he felt his minor wounds heal themselves and his strength increase.

He handed the flask to Leo – who by now was off his knees and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Careful," Percy warned as Leo raised the flask to his mouth. Leo gulped down a sip, before removing the flask from his mouth violently and making a gagging face, one of his eyes half-closed and his tongue sticking out.

"The hell is that?" he groaned finally, handing the flask back to Percy. "The same thing I dunked you in when we got here," Percy smirked. Leo stuck his tongue out at Percy. "We must leave soon," Damasen said urgently. "They will be following soon." Percy turned to his left, seeing the river snaking through Tartarus, moving uphill where it seemed to disappear straight through the sky.

"We're going through that?" Leo asked incredulously. Damasen grunted in reply, walking forward to the river bank. "Perseus," he said, beckoning him over. Percy walked over to him, stopping at the river. "You must lift this water," Damasen said, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder. "If it touches any of us, I die, and you and Leo will feel unbearable pain."

Percy nodded his head in understanding. He straightened himself, raising an arm to the water. He closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. He felt power course through his arm, summoning the water. He felt nothing else, blocking everything out with his mind, but the water. _Rise_ , he commanded. He felt the water respond, but only a little. "You must do more, Perseus," he heard Damasen boom from what seemed like a mile away.

Percy raised his other arm, stretching it towards the river. _I am the son of Poseidon. You_ will _rise!_ This time, he felt the water flow upwards, forming an arch ten metres high. Even as he felt satisfaction at his feat, he felt his energy ebb away. Sweat broke out on his forehead – this was going to be harder than he thought. And they had several miles of this to cover.

"Go," he grunted through gritted teeth. Damasen went first, crouching to avoid the water, followed by Leo. Percy followed them in, walking on the moist riverbed, which was still filled with glass shards, making Percy wish he had better protection on his feet than just a thick cloth wrapped around them. He looked behind them to see the wall of water closing a metre behind him, then looked forward to see it opening several metres in front of Damasen. Leo looked back at him, smiling encouragingly, and Percy smiled back at him. He looked up to see the arch of swirling water, almost as if it were looking down at him ominously, ready to kill him the moment he lost concentration.

 _Speaking of that moment_.

A spear flew out of nowhere through the water and impaled itself in the riverbed next to Percy's feet. Percy yelped and let go of the water for a moment, thrusting his hands out and catching it again milliseconds before it touched Damasen.

"RUN!" he shouted and the three of them began sprinting away, more of Percy's energy being used up as he struggled to run and hold the water up at the same time. Arrows thudded through the water and into the riverbed, miraculously missing them, though one clipped Leo's shoulder, making him stumble, but he went on running, lighting his hand on fire and touching it to the wound, hissing in pain.

Percy felt the river take an upward slope, forcing him to increase the power he was putting into it. His sides burned and his lungs gasped thirstily for air as he sprinted across the riverbed, the glass shards cutting into his feet with an almost systematic uniformity, every step cut his feet. The incline intensified, until Percy was running up almost vertically, using the rocky outcrops from the riverbed to aid him. Arrows flew by them less often than before, but the danger was far from over.

Percy roared as he was forced to lift the water higher, Damasen's immense height causing it. "We're nearly there, Percy!" Damasen shouted, looking over his shoulder. Percy 0Pnodded, continuing his upward run. Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling in the water. He looked over his shoulder to see a bright red glow visible through the wall of water behind him. He realised that, somehow, their pursuers were burning the water behind him, chasing them down.

"FASTER, DAMASEN!" Percy urged, making Damasen run faster, Leo at his heels. Percy felt as if his entire body was on fire, his arms screaming at him in protest as he held them aloft. He felt a change in the water he was holding and looked up to see a huge crater – in the sky. Through the crater, a wavy, dark blue substance was visible, with light barely discernible on the other side of it, which must have been over 20 feet away. Even from here, he could feel the power of it, the refreshing feel.

 _Water_. _Pure Water_.

"HOLD YOUR BREATH!" he warned before Damasen broke through the surface, followed by Leo and himself. Percy felt every single particle of water as he burst through the surface, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of his domain. _This was his home turf_ , no-one could mess with him here. He felt his minor wounds heal, but he'd need seawater to heal fully. But even for freshwater, Percy didn't feel as rejuvenated as usual.

He saw Leo struggling, so he swam over to him and focused on the water to propel themselves upwards. The water responded sluggishly, making Leo and him move upwards extremely slowly. Just a few more feet, 10 – 9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 -

Something grabbed his foot. Percy recoiled in shock, pushing Leo to the surface as he was pulled downwards. He looked down to see Iapetus staring back at him, a cruel smile on his face.

Percy kicked frantically, but Iapetus held onto his leg, making Percy flop around in the water like a ragdoll. He raised his arm and tried to summon the water, but exhaustion immediately overtook him and the water didn't respond. Percy felt like screaming. Not being able to control water while being _in_ it was frustrating for a son of Poseidon.

Percy felt another hand grab him, looking up to see Damasen reaching out his arm. He grabbed Iapetus' hand and wrenched it off Percy's leg, pulling him up. This time, he made it to the surface.

Percy broke the water, opening his mouth wide and breathing in fresh air for the first time in weeks. He opened his eyes, squinting at the brightness. When they adjusted, he saw Leo crouching on the riverbank a few metres away, holding his hand out to Percy. Percy swam weakly over to him, accepting his hand and pulling himself up onto land. The two of them scrambled away from the water, wary of what was pursuing them.

A huge fountain of water burst out from the lake, followed by Damasen. He flew out of the water and landed on the grass, his head arms barely missing Percy, who managed to roll out of the way just in time. The surface of the water rippled again and a forty-foot tall giant emerged from it. In his hand he held the limp form of Hyperion, his body steaming. He tossed Hyperion back into the water, wiping his hand on his armour. He shook his dreadlocks, making water and weapons fall from them as one. He looked down and grinned evilly when he saw Percy, Leo and Damasen sprawled on the grass.

"No-one here to welcome you?" he mocked, spreading his arms wide as Iapetus broke the surface next to him, dwarfed by the giant. "What a pity."

"Use your power, son of Poseidon," Iapetus sneered, his shock of white hair pressed down against his face. "Destroy us where we stand."

"This place is cursed," Damasen said, climbing to his feet. "Your powers will not work here." He took up a defensive stand in front of Percy and Leo. Percy reached down and pulled out Riptide, uncapping it, beside him Leo cursed as he pulled out a can of breath mints from his tool belt and surreptitiously replaced it with a sledgehammer.

Porphyrion cracked his knuckles, making a huge booming noise, and a spear appeared in Iapetus' hand. He struck first, throwing the spear at Damasen. The giant twisted and caught the spear by the handle as it passed by, doing a full 360 before shooting it back. Iapetus barely survived the throw, the spear cutting his face as he tried to dodge. He reeled backwards in pain, _ichor_ falling from the cut. Porphyrion roared and ran forward, covering the distance between himself and the three on the shore in two strides. He leapt in the air and tackled Damasen, the giants rolling over Percy and Leo, barely missing them with their bulk. The two turned their attention to Iapetus, who had recovered and was stalking angrily towards them. He readjusted the grip on his spear, murder in his electric-blue eyes. "Perseus Jackson!" he bellowed. "You will pay for what you did to me!"

Percy readied his sword, raising it up. Even though he knew it would only provoke Iapetus, he couldn't resist. "Do you take cheques?" he shouted over the sound of battle behind him. Leo chuckled beside him and hefted his sledgehammer. Iapetus' face turned a deep shade of red and he growled, increasing his pace. Percy tried once again to control the water, but the same fatigue overtook him and the water remained where it was.

Leo roared and charged at Iapetus, surprising both the Titan and Percy. He sidestepped Iapetus' downward swing and slammed his hammer into his knee. Iapetus roared in pain and collapsed onto the affected knee. Percy ran forward and raised his sword. He brought it down towards Iapetus' face, the Titan deflecting it with his spear, causing Percy to stumble backwards. Leo climbed up onto Iapetus' back, swinging his hammer down towards his neck. Iapetus roared and rolled over before the blow struck, tossing Leo over. "BOB!" Percy shouted, distracting the Titan long enough for Leo to escape the kill-zone. The Titan whirled his head around, glaring at Percy. He climbed to his feet. "CALL ME THAT AGAIN, DEMIGOD!" he roared, swiping his swear at Percy.

Percy raised his sword to block the spear, but the flat end struck him too fast and sent him soaring several metres. He yelped in pain as he hit the ground, rolling a further few metres. He stumbled groggily to his feet just before Leo pounced on him, holding him prone as Iapetus jabbed his spear where he'd been standing seconds ago. As the two struggled up and began running the other way, the Titan raked his spear across the ground, swiping their feet out from under them. He raised his spear up in the air and began swinging it down, just before a forty-foot giant slammed into him.

Porphyrion roared and got up off of Iapetus, charging at Damasen in anger. Iapetus' spear was several metres away from him. _If only they could get to him before he recovered._ Percy ran for Iapetus, Riptide outstretched. He jumped onto his chest, forcing the breath out of the Titan. He raised his sword, ready to bring down the killing blow.

But he couldn't. When he looked down at the Titan, he saw the same light-hearted, white-haired, murderous ball of fluff that had protected him and Annabeth when they were all alone and marked for death.

The Titan took advantage of his moment of indecision by socking him straight in the face. Percy flew backwards, howling in pain as he felt the agony in his nose. He touched it gingerly, looking at the blood that now covered his fingers. Last time he'd had a nosebleed like this, Mother Earth herself had risen.

He managed to sit up, just in time to see Leo jam Iapetus' own spear into his neck, the Titan roaring in pain before the bellow turned to a gurgling sound and the Titan vanished into golden dust, leaving Leo covered in it. Leo walked over to Percy, looking quite glittery as he offered him his hand and pulled him up.

Over Leo's shoulder, Percy saw something that made his blood run cold. Porphyrion had Damasen raised off the ground, his hand choking the smaller giant. "STOP!" Percy shouted, but it had no effect on the giant. Percy and Leo charged forwards, but with a deafening _SNAP_ , Porphyrion broke Damasen's neck, letting go of the limp giant as he dissolved into dust.

Tears pricked Percy's eyes. Damasen had escaped from Tartarus only to have died protecting him. His freedom had been shorter-lived than any had expected. Percy let out a roar of rage and Porphyrion turned around to face him. The giant grinned, spreading his arms wide.

"Dare you to challenge me?" he boomed. "I AM THE SON OF GAEA! MOTHER EARTH HERSELF!" Percy gritted his teeth, feeling a power he'd never felt before answer him. He raised his head to Porphyrion, a fire burning deep in his eyes.

"I AM THE SON OF POSEIDON!" he roared, raising his hand. "THE EARTH-SHAKER!" Porphyrion screeched in pain as Percy focused on the Earth in him and began cracking it slowly and painfully. "And I told you your back would be worse than mine."

Percy clenched his fist, focusing his power on Porphyrion's spine. Porphyrion let out an ear-splitting scream as Percy broke each and every one of the bones in his back one by one. Percy saw red as the scream went on and on, his rage and anger filling him. "PERCY!" he heard a scream in his ear. Leo was shaking him. "PERCE, HE'S HAD ENOUGH!"

Percy let go of Porphyrion. His head swam, and his nose was bleeding even more due to his exertion. If anything else attacked, he'd be a goner. He felt disgusted with himself. He'd let go of his control once before, and that had nearly cost him Annabeth. He had tried to never do so again, but seeing the death of Damasen had caused an unquenchable rage in him. He growled and pulled out Riptide, stalking over to the mangled giant. Porphyrion looked up at Percy, tears falling down his face. "Please," he pleaded pathetically. "Please…"

Percy thrust Riptide into Porphyrion's heart, the giant whimpering in pain before he burst into dust. "How did you do that?" Leo asked, awestruck. "Do what?" Percy asked, collapsing to the ground as his head swam even more. "You killed a freaking giant, Jackson. Alone!" Pain flooded through Percy's head, making him reel backwards. "PERCE!" he heard Leo shout concernedly from what seemed like a mile away.

He could see everything that was happening, it just didn't feel like he was there. Leo pulled him over to a rock and propped him up against it. Over Leo's shoulder, Percy could make out dozens of hellhounds and _dracanae_ bounding towards them. He weakly mumbled a warning, making Leo whirl around. He saw Leo set his hands on fire, standing defensively in front of him.

Just as the first hellhound reached them, a huge explosion distracted everyone. Several of the hounds and snake-ladies perished in the flaming ball that had landed out of seemingly nowhere. Arrows struck several more, and a Greek Trireme came into Percy's view, the same one he'd seen before falling into Tartarus. The trireme landed a hundred metres away, a gangplank lowering and a dozen demigods pouring out.

But Percy only had eyes for one.

She ran like a hurricane, whirling in a dance of death as he swung her drakon-bone sword around and sliced through the beasts. She raced towards him, blonde hair billowing around. Percy tried to get up, to run into her arms, but pain rushed through his entire body again and he fell backwards, eyes closing. The last thing he saw was watery storm-grey eyes looking lovingly into his own.

 **XXXXXX**

Percy felt several things in the while he was unconscious. He felt people lift him up and carry him up an incline. He felt soft cotton sheets underneath him, a moist cloth rubbed over his face. He slept a dreamless sleep, and when he woke up; he found someone waiting for him.

Percy opened his eyes, squinting at the light. It wasn't bright, but his eyes were still adjusting. He felt himself lying in a soft bed, identical to the one he'd had on the Argo II. He turned his head slightly to look at his bedside table. There was an alarm clock on it, the red digits showing 19:27 18th August. There was something about that date, something he couldn't quite place.

He turned his head to the other side, revealing the room he was in. It was identical to the cabin he'd had on the Argo II, only bigger. In the centre of his vision, on a chair, was sitting the love of his life, her eyes closed as she breathed in and out with a rhythm soothing to Percy. "Annabeth," he murmured weakly.

Immediately she was at his side, her stormy grey eyes open wide as if she'd just chugged two cans of energy drink, her smile wide.

"Welcome back, birthday boy," she said.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Well, several things to say. I am so so so so sorry for the late update, 20 days since the last chapter. School and stuff, as I am sure many of you can empathise with.**

 **This is officially the end of the second book in the series, stay tuned for the next one which should be out soon! Maybe even this weekend, if I'm feeling nice. _Maybe even today..._ I'll post another A/N here when that's up. Thank you so much for reading this story, and I sure hope you've read the first one as well. **

**Stay tuned, and keep on enjoying.**

 **-Broder**


	25. Book 3 out!

**Hey readers! The third book in the series; The World Against Them is now out! Visit my profile and please read it!**


End file.
